The Event to Last a Lifetime
by BlueTopaz20
Summary: Sequel "Fate's Second Chance" is up! Bulma must win the cold heart of Prince Vegeta for her planet's safety. Who will stand in her way and will the prince yield to her seduction? This is an AU fic so things may not be the same as in the series
1. Chapter 1

It was finally here. Prince Vegeta's twentieth birthday. He could finally take a mate by Saiyan law. Kings and Queens from all over the universe sent their daughters to convince the Saiyan Prince to choose them as the next Queen of the Saiyans.

Of course the Kings and Queens did not care if their daughters wanted to go or not. It was not their choice. If the princess of their planet becomes the soon to be Queen of Saiyans, then their planet would forever be protected from the growing threat that looms over the universe. Many beautiful young princesses wanted to meet the Saiyan Prince. They had heard the rumors of him being a fine lover and that he was not so bad to look at. They believed the Prince would without a doubt pick them over the others.

All but one of these princesses was eager to give themselves to the prince. Bulma Briefs of planet Earth was standing in her personal garden while arguing with her mother.

"Mother, I refuse to go to this Planet Vegeta as you call it to give my life to some stupid prince and that is the end of the discussion," she said with fire in her eyes.

The argument was nearing its end since Bulma declined to further infuriate her mother. They had been going at it for at least an hour now and she was not making any progress. Her mother and father were going to send her on this ridiculous assignment no matter what she said and she was quite aware of it. Why not let go of some pent up anger in the process?

She gathered up her forest green dress and headed towards the mansion she called home. "We will discuss this further when dinner is ready, young lady," Mrs. Briefs called after her daughter.

Bulma never turned back to face the worn out Queen. Queen Briefs sighed while lifting the train of her dress. _She is so stubborn sometimes. _Bulma thought to herself. She had no interest in going to Planet Vegeta and taking the prince's hand in marriage, or mating, whatever those monkeys call it. She knew there were plenty of other princesses that would die to have his attention. She, of course, was not one of them.

She slammed the door of her giant sized room to find what she believed to be a letter positioned against a pillow on her bed. When she proceeded into the room further, she noticed it was not a letter, but an invitation. _What could this possibly be? I don't remember any formal banquets taking place in this month. _

She gently picked up the envelope and retrieved the invitation inside. It was beautiful. The front was royal blue with red outlining and gold lettering. It stated "You are cordially invited to..." She had to lift the cover back to reveal the event. "Prince Vegeta's twentieth birthday ball." That was all it said. She thought to herself, _They get right to the point don't they. _

She started to rip the invitation into pieces when she noticed a single sunflower positioned where the invitation used to be. "How did I not notice that before?" Sunflowers were her favorite flower. Her mother must have sat it there with the invitation hoping to entice her to go ahead with this foolish notion of being the next Queen of Planet Vegeta. _I could care less about being the Queen of my planet, much less the one on a planet full of barbarians. Why must my parents force me into situations I cannot possibly get out of? Usually I find a loop hole, but they are denying that luxury. I hate this!!_

Bulma set the flower and the invitation on her bedside table and rushed to freshen up. Dinner was in fifteen minutes and Kami knows who here parents invited for dinner. They never seemed to warn her when special guests were invited to dinner. Hell, they never warn her of anything. _My mother just decided to inform me of this Saiyan's Ball. Of course, I know it was so I had no way of escaping the event as they already sent word of my attendance. _

She exited her room to find a strange looking guard at her door. He looked as though he were about to knock when she slung the door open. "Hi, my name is Kakkorot. I was sent here from planet Vegeta to escort your travel to my planet."

She was stunned. He was very handsome, but something about him told her to not pursue. He had black hair that stuck out many different ways and his eyes were black as coal. He was wearing a royal blue spandex suit with gold armor over it.

"Well to what do I owe this pleasure?" Bulma asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Kakkorot did not understand why this princess seemed to not like him the very instant she laid eyes upon him. "I would like to escort you to dinner if that is alright with you," he said with an outstretched hand.

Bulma knew the man was forced into the awkward task of delivering her to the master dinning hall. He did not want to be here any more than she did. She tried to think up a plan to distract the man while she made a hasty escape, but came up with nothing.

"Shall we be on our way then?" she stated as she grabbed for his offered hand.

Dinner was quiet for the most part until her father brought up the Ball. "So Kakorot, when will you be leaving to take my lovely princess to your planet?" he asked while winking at his irate daughter next to him.

She knew he was trying to annoy her as he usually did when they gave her no way out of a situation. Bulma rolled her eyes and looked toward her escort for his reply. "We will be leaving tonight, sir. Most likely soon after dinner since many of the offered have already arrived on my planet," he knew the Earth princess would not be happy with his statement, and he was correct.

"WHAT!! I have to leave right now? I hate this. I don't even want to go. And how dare you speak of me like I am a piece of meat for a hungry animal. I should have you killed for your words Saiyan," she said with as much hate as she could.

She eyed her mother who was usually on her side. Her mother looked away. "Why are you doing this? I don't need a man to rule this planet, father. I am quite capable of doing it on my own."

She was standing by now and glaring at her father. He had heard enough of her selfishness. He yelled, "Bulma, sit down, shut up, and listen to me without interruption."

Her father has never raised his voice at her before. She has really done it this time. "Now let me explain to you that this union is not for your benefit or mine. It is for our people. If you are chosen to be the next Queen of planet Vegeta, then they will protect our people from this warlord who is closing in on us. We have heard of a tyrant that wishes to rule all of the universes and he is headed for ours. We have a feeling he will attack us first as we are a weak race. Better to get us out of the way." The King could not continue. Bulma's eyes were watering. _Why hasn't anyone told me of this tyrant?_ _I should know all of the things that threaten my people, and my home._

"Father, you speak of these things in front of our guest?" she pointed toward Kakkorot who had decided to leave the discussion and pace the floor.

"Daughter, the Saiyans know of this evil doer. Some of them work for him. Their King is not even strong enough to defeat him so he must consent to his requests. Their King also knows we need protection. He has been in contact with me for some years now. King Vegeta is a dear friend, but needs something more to protect us from this man if he is to put his loyalty to him on the line," he sighed as if he could go on no longer.

His last statements hurt the most, "So I offer his planet the only thing I have of worth. You, dear daughter are the last hope for your people."

Dinner continued for many more minutes that seemed like hours of silence. Bulma could not force herself to eat more and asked to be excused from the table. Before she could reach the door Kakkarot yelled after her, "We will be leaving in exactly one hour, princess. I will be at your room at that time to escort you to our ship." He even sounded sorry for her. Maybe his race wasn't that bad after all. Bulma never turned back to face her chaperon.

Bulma raced down the hallways to her personal chambers and reached them within minutes. When she pushed open the door, servants were already packing her things. She wanted to be alone right now.

"GET OUT!! Get the hell out now," she screamed for all of them to hear. The servants scattered. Many times the princess had yelled at them, but she never used foul language. Once the last one scampered out the door, she plunged on her queen sized bed and wept.

She had been crying for ten minutes when she heard a gentle knock at the door. She already knew who it was. "Go away, mother. I have nothing to say to you."

The door creaked open and in stepped the queen. "I do not care if you want to talk to me or not, but you will listen to what I have to say, Bulma," her mother spat back.

Bulma sat against her headboard and wiped the still flowing tears from her cheeks. "Your father and I know you do not want to be a part of this. Bulma, you must understand that we had no choice in the matter as you do not. I would love for my fiery daughter to fall in love as I did many years ago. Unfortunately that might not be the case. I hear this prince is arrogant, cold-hearted, and only cares about power. He is forced into this as we all are. Daughter, do not hate us for doing what is best for our people, your people."

Bulma could not stay mad at her mother for very long. "Mother, I am not mad. I understand your reasons. It's just everything is happening so fast. I only just turned eighteen two weeks ago. I know nothing of love, or for that matter heart break." She paused and looked at her mother who was now crying as well.

The queen began, "I had something made for you after we received the news of the Ball. Java? Bring in the gift." A young servant hesitantly opened the heavy door and walked in with something draped over her shoulder. "Thank you, Java," the Queen stated once the item was in her hands.

She stood and placed the most beautiful dress on the bed where she sat. It was sky blue which matched Bulma's eyes. The bodice was sprinkled with diamonds as was the gown's skirt. The gown would mold Bulma's curves and flaunt her chest. Two slits came up the sides of the gown which stopped at mid-thigh. This gown would take the prince's breath away.

Bulma could not believe her eyes. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever laid her eyes upon. "Mother, I cannot think of what to say," she fumbled across the bed and threw her arms around her mother's neck. _I do not want to go to this ludicrous event, but if I must, I will win the Prince's heart for my people. He will not be able to resist my beauty._

"I will go to this ball and knock the boots off of his highness," she said with attitude.

Her mother laughed and stated, "Daughter, no princess at this event will look as stunning as you. You are going to knock his boots off and still his heart." Little did they know Kakkarot was at the door listening to every word. He knows the prince is a difficult man to please and women hardly crossed his mind since he only cared about training. He liked Bulma and could only hope the prince would see the fire in her personality as he did. _She might just do as she states. If I know the Prince as well I as think I do, he will not consider anyone except this princess._


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

**The **_**italicized **_**words are for personal thoughts. **

Kakkarot retrieved Bulma from her room as he said he would. They silently made their way to the Saiyan ship that awaited them. Bulma's eyes lit up when she noticed the control panel for the ship. It could be understood in many different languages. Kakkarot figured the princess had never seen a Saiyan ship since they were all programmed that way.

Bulma was strapped into her seat on the Saiyan space ship and ready for the challenge of stealing the Prince's heart. Her mother always knew how to put a smile on her face. Oh, how she will miss her. "We will be lifting off in four, three, two, one..." the computer system's monotone stated. The ascent was bumpy, but Bulma had done this many times with her father traveling to distant planets for treaties. "So, Kakkarot, how long will it take to arrive on your planet?" He unbuckled his seat belt and turned to her with a smile on his face. "We will arrive in four hours. It doesn't take that long to travel from your planet to mine since your planet's technology has enhanced our busters." What was he talking about? "My planet helps with your technology? When was someone going to tell me? I never knew of this. I am the princess and have a right to know what dealings we are doing with other planets," she was steamed. Kakkarot knew this princess would match wits with Vegeta. "I believe our planets have had an alliance for many years now. It has probably been so before you or I was born. I hear our King and your father are very close friends. They have been so for many years." He could not help but notice the red in the cheeks of the princess. She was angry and felt left out. _I had never even heard of planet Vegeta before this week, but my father has been in an alliance with them for years. I will definitely remember to speak with my father about this upon my return. _

A few hours have passed and nothing was spoken between the two bored aliens. Bulma could not take the silence any longer so decided to learn a few things about the prince. "So this Prince Vegeta is arrogant I hear, correct?" she asked Kakkarot. He was stunned to hear those words leave her mouth. No one dared to speak of their prince like that. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth or let her see for her self when they arrive on the planet. He decided to indulge her. "Well Prince Vegeta is not that bad when you are on his good side. Well that's if you think he has a good side," he said as princess Bulma looked at him with expecting eyes. "What are you to the prince and your planet?" she asked still probing for information. "I am the Prince's personal guard, not that he needs one, but the King insisted he have one. I am also his training partner since I am the only one he has not yet been killed or too badly injured. I guess you could say we are friends, but I wouldn't say that around him since he thinks he doesn't need friends because they are a weakness." Well that was more than Bulma anticipated him to tell. "So he doesn't have any friends and he doesn't want a mate so what does he strive for in life, Kakkarot?" she needed to know as much information as she could get about this prince. "Well he wants to rule the universe, of course. He is destined to be the Legendary and our people expect him to be within grasp of it when he picks a mate. Once he has bonded with his mate, he will receive more power and hopefully become the Legendary," Kakkarot said as if Bulma already knew these facts. She, of course, did not so she was scared to ask the next questions.

"So what is the Legendary and what does bond to his mate mean exactly?" Kakkarot was surprised to hear her ask what she should already know if she wanted to become the next Queen of planet Vegeta. He then remembered that she was forced to go there and she probably did not know a single thing about Saiyans. "Well being the Legendary means to become stronger tenfold. The Legendary will be a super Saiyan. That means Prince Vegeta will be stronger, faster, and smarter in battles. He will be the strongest in the universe," Kakkarot said with excitement in his voice. Bulma began to think, "So he will be stronger than the tyrant that wants to take over my planet and others?" Kakkarot nodded, "That is what we are hoping." He began to think he should inform her of the Saiyan culture. They were only an hour and a half from landing. "Bulma, do you know anything about Saiyans?" he asked hoping he wouldn't have to go into much detail. "Well, I know they occupy the planet Vegeta, they are very strong, and do not get along very well with other species," she said with a slight giggle. Bulma was in for a rude awakening. "Well you are right when you say those things, but there are other issues we need to discuss about my culture. I am probably the nicest Saiyan you will meet on my planet. My parents told me that I hit my head when I was a baby so I lost the attitude most Saiyans possess. My species is cruel and could care less if you are a princess from a different planet. They want their prince to mate with a Saiyan woman, but the King thinks it best to give the prince variety when choosing his mate. No one on our planet is bold enough to go against his wishes, but will kill or rape you if you are left alone outside of the palace." He noticed Bulma cringe at his words and felt guilty for telling her, but had to let her know.

Bulma was terrified by his statement because she thought she would always be protected while on planet Vegeta. "Kakkarot, will I not have a guard at all times? I would not venture any where alone if I knew that would be the consequences." Bulma believed herself to be a strong and smart woman, but if these Saiyans were as strong as her father warned her than she would not last long on her own. "Yes, Bulma, you will have a guard if you wish to leave the palace walls, but on the inside we have other priorities to handle. You will be placed in a room with another princess as we have many Elite warriors roaming the palace these days and do not have enough rooms for you to have your own. I apologize for this, but that is what I was told." Kakkarot could see the apprehension in her body and knew she did not want to be here now. Thirty minutes until landing.

"Kakkarot, what does the prince look like? I mean how will I know him from the others?" Bulma thought she asked a stupid question until Kakkarot's face lit up. "You do know some things about Saiyans then." _What is he talking about?_ "I don't mean to act oblivious as to what you are talking about, but I am." Kakkarot's face fell. "I am sorry. I thought you knew. All Sayains have black hair and black eyes. Even the King and the Prince look like their people. Trust me when I tell you that you will know who the King and Prince are when you enter the palace. They are hard to miss when sitting on thrones and dictating orders." He knew after the words left his mouth that she would be angry. "I am not stupid, Kakkarot. I know how royalty act. If you do not remember, I am royalty myself," she huffed and she turned her head to see the red planet that was coming into view. _Is that planet Vegeta? It looks like a large blob of blood. That can not be a good sign._

Home sweet home Kakkarot thought as Vegeta came into his sight. He looked towards Bulma and sensed she was frightened. "Bulma, I am sorry for what I said. The Prince and King look like everyone else, but you will know who they are soon enough." Bulma nodded her head in agreement. This was going to be a long day indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

The landing was a little rough, but it was nothing Bulma had not experienced before. This planet was oddly beautiful. It has two suns, red skies, and blue grass. How different it was from Earth she thought as Kakkarot's arm was offered for her to take. She reached in his direction, but was distracted by the ship that landed next to theirs. It was the same ship, but no guard stepped out with the princess. She was gorgeous. She had long black hair and the greenest eyes as far as Bulma could tell. Her dress was black with red rubies sparkling in the suns around the top. It definitely out classed Bulma's dress which was red with pink swirls. She looked in Kakkarots direction and found him looking at the princess as well. His face did not seem as surprised as Bulma's had when she laid eyes on this woman.

"Kakkarot, who is she? She is so pretty. This is going to be harder than I thought." Kakkarot turned to face her. "That is princess Kyra from planet Kissi. She is not one to make friends with so please tell me you will stay away from her. She is the one princess that the Sayain people would not mind having as their queen since she is as evil as they." Bulma looked scared, but Kakkarot was only telling her the truth so she might as well heed his request. "Alright Kakkarot. I will stay away from her as best I can. What do we do now?" She noticed he was looking around the crowd for someone. _Who is he looking for? All of these people are intimidating. They are all looking at me with distaste and looking at Kyra as a God. What is going on?_ A few seconds passed and a Sayain guard made his way toward the trio. He stopped when he placed his eyes on Bulma. He thought, "Now that is a strange looking creature." His head snapped to look at Kyra. She was as beautiful as he remembered. "I am sorry to inform you that Prince Vegeta is unable to meet with you now as he is busy." Kakkarot knew he was not busy. He was probably training. The King asked specifically that he retrieve Bulma from her planet and bring her here safely so the prince could see her before the Ball. Of course he should have known the arrogant prince would not obey his father's wishes.

Kakkarot stepped forward out of Bulma's grasp and spoke to the warrior. "Where is the prince? I need to know as I was on specific orders from the King to bring this princess here with my escort." The warrior swayed as he knew Kakkarot was the third strongest Sayain on the planet behind the King and Prince. Why would the King want him to bring this ugly creature to his planet? "I am not at liberty to say. I was only ordered to make the announcement." Kyra stole a glance at Bulma. Why did she have a guard and Kyra did not? Well she did not need a guard. She was capable of taking care of herself. Kyra thought Bulma was no threat to her bonding with the Prince as she looked her up and down. _Her body is small and weak. She has no muscles to defend herself. The Prince will see nothing in this creature. She will be sent back after tonight's Ball. Her hair is blue and so are her eyes. Is she from some type of ocean covered planet? This is not a woman, but a mere girl. She most certainly is not a threat to me._

Kakkarot was getting tired of arguing with this fool so he grabbed for Bulma's arm and started toward the palace. Once he was out of the crowd, he felt an arm snake around his unattended one. "Kyra, what do you want? I am already escorting Princess Bulma to the palace and cannot take you as well. You know the procedure," he said with a hint of anger in his words. Bulma stared at the other woman with surprise. This woman was even more beautiful up close. Bulma didn't have a chance if these were the looks of the other princesses as well. "I know the procedure, Kakkarot, but I was not sent a guard to bring me here, only a ship. Why is that? Am I not as important as this ugly creature on your other arm?" she said with a devious smile. Bulma heard the words, but could not think of anything bad to say to this woman. She was perfect. She decided to ignore her rudeness and continue to the palace. Kakkarot arrived at the palace doors with two very angry women on his arms. A few low class warriors were standing at the doors so he decided to be devious himself. "Tono, please escort Princess Kyra to her room while the others are unloading her things." He knew this was making her mad as she was better than these low lives. She turned with fury in her eyes at Kakkarot. "You cannot be serious. These pigs are not worthy to even be in my presence." Kakkarot held a smile," I do not think you are in any position to speak about our warriors in such a way Princess Kyra. They will escort you to your room as I will escort Princess Bulma to hers," he said as he smiled at Bulma. She was happy Kakkarot was defending her when she did not know how. "Thank you Kakkarot. Shall we proceed?" she said as she turned her head to face Kyra and ascend the few steps that led to the entrance doors.

As they entered the palace they heard the curses and screams of Princess Kyra behind them. They both began to laugh as the doors were shut behind them. "Oh, Kakkarot, thank you for taking up for me. I did not know what to say to her. She is beautiful, but it seems only on the outside,' Bulma said with a snicker. "I am sorry she offended you. She has the reputation of putting women down when she believes they are worthless. I believe you are gorgeous on the inside and out so the prince would be stupid to not notice you," he said with a blush. Bulma's face was turning red. She enjoyed the compliment, but Kakkarot was no more than a friend. "Thank you. Where are we headed now?" Kakkarot was ordered by the King to bring her to him right after they arrived. "We are off to see King Vegeta. He requested to see you before you are taken to your quarters." Bulma was nervous, but excited at the same time. _Wow, the King wants to see me. Why in Kami's name would he want to see me and not Kyra? She most certainly would be the top choice of the Prince._ "Then shall we head that way?"

Bulma had never seen this type of beauty in her entire life. The palace walls were plain, but elegant. Royal blue curtains hung from every window and a blood red carpet weaved its way across the floor. Doors upon doors lined the walls as well. "We are in the conference hall and all of these doors lead to the King's private offices," he said as if he read Bulma's mind. They finally stopped to catch their breathe, well so Bulma could catch hers. The doors they stopped in front of were huge. They went all the way to the ceiling which was as far as Bulma's eyes could see. Kakkarot noticed her looking and told her, "These doors are heavy so you would not be able to open them. I am not being cross with you, but your kind is weak." Bulma nodded still in awe of the space she was in.

Kakkarot eyed her momentarily only to ask, "Are you ready to meet the King of my planet?" She was shocked that this was where the King did his work and he had invited her to see it. She was surely lucky. Kakkarot coughed to get Bulma's attention. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"


	4. Chapter 4

They entered the King's conference hall as soon as another door was slammed further in the room. Kakkarot already knew who it was. The King probably found out Vegeta did not show up when they landed and told him to meet him here. The King was a mischievous man. Kakkarot introduced," King Vegeta of planet Vegeta please welcome Princess Bulma Briefs from planet Earth," he said trying not to laugh at the King's expression. Bulma was terribly nervous, but stepped out from behind Kakkarot as he stated her name. The King's eyes bulged. He never thought King Brief's daughter could be so beautiful. Her blue hair and blue eyes made her look like an angel. He stood at the end of his long conference table, but was unable to move. This child, no woman, made his knees weak. He was unable to speak for a few minutes, and Bulma was becoming more nervous. She did not know what to say to this handsome older man. He finally broke the silence. "Princess, welcome to our land. Please come and have a seat so we may talk." She was led by Kakkarot to the seat adjacent from his King. "Kakkarot, please go find Vegeta and talk some sense into him. He wishes not to go through with this Ball, but if this beautiful young lady is going to be attending I believe he will change his mind." Bulma was now blushing. She turned from the man beside her and looked at Kakkarot. He bowed to them both and took the door behind the King.

Bulma was looking around the room at the statues and paintings that were scattered across the floor. The King had not said a word more to her since Kakkarot had left. Unbeknownst to Bulma, the King did not remember what he was going to speak with her about. Finally Bulma could not take the silence any longer, "King, I would like to know why you have requested my presence. I see no other princess or guard for that matter." He was surprised she was so forward with a King. "Princess you are the daughter of my dear friend and I wanted to see for myself the beauty he brags upon every time we speak. He tells of how you turned from a scrawny young girl to a full alluring woman. I mean no disrespect in the matter as I can see you are beautiful, but my worry is you will not see my son." Bulma was definitely confused now. What was he talking about? "You see, my son is still very young at twenty years and does not see the need in a mate. I must say I felt the same when I bonded with my mate twenty years ago. He refuses to see any of the princesses I have invited to our home. I believe he does not want to even look at you all because he thinks he might fall for one of you. I tried to challenge him with that knowledge, but he did not take the bait."

Bulma was beginning to become mad at this arrogant Prince Vegeta. He has no right to have all of these beautiful women pinning for his counterpart and he not even wanting to see them. "I am sorry, but I must speak my mind. You son is a fool if he does not want to see us. I personally do not want to be here, but I came for my people. Now once I am here, he doesn't even want to see me?" She was now standing up with rage. The King touched the hand that was still on the table beside him. "Please, Princess Bulma, he means no disrespect. He is young and stupid. I have a feeling Kakkarot will convince him to come to the Ball tonight." King Vegeta stood and began to pace the floor behind his large chair. "I must make a confession princess. I could care less if any other princess arrived on this planet as long as you did." Bulma snapped her head to see the King sitting in his chair once again and holding her hand. "Bulma, if I may call you that, I have chosen you for Vegeta's next mate. He just doesn't know it yet. I will not force my son into claiming you as his mate, but I will make it clear to him who my choice is." Bulma was speechless. _Why me? I am no prettier than the other princesses that will be coming here. There is no way prince Vegeta will pick me over them._ "Dear King, if I may, why do you choose me? You haven't seen the other princesses." He shook his head, "I have seen them plenty of times. So has Vegeta. You my dear are the only one we have not laid eyes upon. As I have stated before your father is my friend. He knows the danger that is approaching his people and so he sent you to us. In all honesty, he never wanted us to see you. He knows what kind of people we are and he did not want his little girl to see the madness. After seeing you, I do not blame him. I want to protect your people, Bulma, but without you as our future Queen I cannot put our people at risk. Do you see now why I have chosen you?" She nodded her head, "Because if you protect my people, you will no longer hold loyalty to whoever this madman is." He sighed with relief. She was beautiful and smart.

Kakkarot finally caught up with the prince, "Prince Vegeta, the King has..." Vegeta interrupted him, "I do not care what that old man wants. I want to train and since my training partner, he so rudely took from me is back, I would like to do so." Kakkarot rubbed the back of his head. The same old Vegeta he thought. "Yes sire. I will meet you in the training room in five minutes." "Make it three, Kakkarot, or you will no longer have legs," the prince said with scowl on his face. "Yes Sire."

Vegeta started walking towards the training room when he heard a woman yelling. What was she saying? It was something about him. He would not allow this woman to live any longer. _No one disrespect me and lives to see the next day!_ He headed toward the noise, but stopped when it was coming from his father's conference room. He walked around to the door at the back of the room. It was ajar so he took a peek. The onna was facing the other direction, but he could see his father was holding her hand. The onna did not look familiar with that blue hair. _So this must be the Earth Princess. I have yet to see her. Why doesn't she turn around so I can see her face? _No such luck though because she sat back down in her seat. _Maybe I should go to this Ball my father has planed so I may see this onna. He has always spoken of her beauty. No, why should I give into my father when this onna could be the ugliest woman in the universe?_ But for some reason he did not believe his words. She does have odd coloring. He heard them stand and looked once more. Still he could not see her face. He turned with anger to head toward his personal training room.

"Bulma, I believe Kakkarot has told you that you will be sharing a room with another princess." She nodded, "Yes, King Vegeta, he informed me of the circumstances. I understand, but please do not put me in a room with Princess Kyra. We have already crossed paths." The king chuckled, "I would never think of it. She thinks she is a shoe in for the new Queen, but little does she know my son hates her. I'm surprised she has not already noticed this with as many times Vegeta has called her ugly and turned her down." They both started laughing. "Maybe your prince is not so bad after all if he hates Kyra. Please put me in a room with a civil princess."

They continued walking to the east side of the palace. The king stopped at a small golden door and pushed it open. He guided Bulma into the room with one hand and stated, "You must be the first one here. I see no other possessions here." She walked hesitantly to the armoire that held her dress for tonight. She wanted to show the King, but he would also be there to see it. She turned to thank him for escorting her to her room, but he was already gone. Bulma walked to the door and closed it. "I think I shall take a long hot bath before tonight's event and before my roommate arrives."

Kakkarot had been waiting in the training room for twenty minutes before Vegeta showed up. "Nice of you to be on time, Kakkarot," he smirked. "Nice of you to be late." His back was against a wall in seconds with a strong hand around his throat. "You will never speak to me in such a way again." Kakkarot was used to this. He would insult the prince and then they would train. All too simple. The Prince seemed extra tense in his training today. "Is there something wrong Prince Vegeta? You seem like your thinking hard about something." Vegeta snarled," I just don't know if I want to go to this Ball or not tonight. I think it is stupid and childish that I must choose a mate already. It makes no sense to me." Kakkarot landed a punch on Vegeta's jaw. It didn't faze him. "Well what is your reason for wanting to go my Prince?" Vegeta was not sure if he should tell his training partner or not, but decided it was for the best. "The Earth Princess has come today. She is the only princess out of the hundreds that are here that I have not seen. I saw her talking to my father earlier, but was not able to see her face. I'm just curious as to what my father sees in this creature. Why have you stopped attacking me?" Kakkarot was shocked to see the Prince actually want to see one of these women. "I escorted the Earth Princess to the palace and off of her planet today. She is most attractive sire. She has eyes the color of an ocean on her planet. She also has a little fire in her. She argued with her King and Queen for hours about how she did not want to come here. Finally they got the better of her." Vegeta was now sure he would see and meet this princess. Maybe he could get a rise out of her. "Kakkarot, inform my father that I will be attending the Ball, but will arrive when I feel like it." "Yes sire."


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma was out of the bath in thirty minutes which left her one hour before she should be at the Ball. She wrapped a towel around her dripping body and proceeded to the armoire to fetch her dress for the evening. She was terrified to see two green eyes starring at her from her bed. "What the fuck are you doing in my room? I was told that you would not be my roommate!" Kyra shrugged her shoulders, "It is not becoming of a princess to use curse words. Did your mother ever teach you that?" Bulma was fuming. Kyra continued, "I am glad you are not my roommate for the time we will be here. I just came to inform you that the Prince will be mine before this night is over, and I will be the next Queen of this planet," she smiled with an evil face behind it. "Do you go around telling every one of your fantasies? I mean, you must be threatened by my presence since you are taking your precious time to inform me of your pending victory," Bulma said with heated sarcasm. Kyra sped towards Bulma and stopped right in front of her face. "Heed my warning, Princess Bul…Ma. If you show your face at the Ball, I will see to it that you are stripped of your purity by more than one Saiyan warrior!" she snarled the last part. _This bitch thinks she can threaten me?! I will show her not to mess with Bulma Briefs. _"Well, Kyra, thank you for showing me that your plan is endangered due to little ol' me, but I do not take kindly to threats. Your words mean nothing to me, and Prince Vegeta will be eating out of my hand for the rest of his life." Kyra was infuriated. No one ever talked back to her, or ignore her threats. "We shall see little whore. We shall see." With that Kyra ripped out of the room down the hall to hers. _That will teach her to talk to me in that manner._

After Kyra and her exchange, Bulma only had thirty minutes to prepare for the Ball. She also wanted to speak with Kakkarot before she allowed the prince to gaze upon her. She decided to search for Kakkarot first. _He must be in the training room. I remember he told me that the Prince does nothing but train, and Kakkarot is his training partner. I don't want to chance running into the Prince, but I must speak to Kakkarot. _She made up her mind. She would find the training room.

Bulma managed to locate the training center with no trouble. Now she had to find out which room Kakkarot is in. She began to walk forward when someone bumped into her from the right. "Oh, sorry about that," the intruder said. "That is quite alright, sir," Bulma said as she looked to her side. It was a man that looked almost exactly like Kakkarot except with long hair. "If I may ask, what is your name?" Bulma said waiting patiently for a response. "My name is Radditz. I am a Saiyan Elite. You are not Saiyan so why are you on training grounds?" he asked with little concern for the answer. He was too busy starring at the being in front of him. Bulma batted her eyelashes, "My name is Princess Bulma Briefs. I am here looking for the one by the name of Kakkarot." _She is a princess. She is here for Prince Vegeta. Who is she looking for? _"You are looking for Kakkarot? He is my younger brother. Kakkarot is training with the Prince himself right now. Is there anything I can help you with?" he used extra emphasis on the word 'anything'. Bulma was about to reply with a sarcastic comment when a door to their left opened and out stepped Kakkarot. "Hurry up you fool. I do not have much longer to train until the Ball," Vegeta yelled before Kakkarot could close the door. He looked down and shook his head. Finally he began to walk in their direction when he noticed Bulma standing with his sadistic brother. "What are you doing here, Princess, with him?" Kakkarot strained to keep his patience. "I believe this young beauty was searching for you idiot brother," Radditz called as he waltzed to the room he came out of before. _I'm glad he is gone. He cannot be trusted in the presence of Bulma. He would try and take her right then and there. _

"Princess Bulma, what is it you need from me? I am a little busy at the moment," he trailed off and ki blasts could be heard coming from the Prince's direction. "Kakkarot, I need to ask you for a favor. Kyra and I had a spat this evening and she threatened me. I refused to take the bait though so I need you to do something for me. I am going to try and make her jealous by arriving at the Ball with two Elite guards on arms. You and your brother would do fine as my first picks," she said with a puppy dog expression. How could Kakkarot say no? "I cannot escort you to the Ball because you are, for lack of a better word, up for grabs by the Prince. If I was to escort you to the Ball, then he would surely kill me since I could pose a threat," he said with a shake of the head. "Well, that no good Prince. He doesn't even want a mate. Why would he be mad if someone escorted me to the Ball?" she huffed. _Well, because you are the only reason he is going to the Ball. _But Kakkarot couldn't tell her that.

"KAKKAROT, WHERE ARE YOU?" the prince screamed form the training room. Bulma and Kakkarot covered their ears. "I have to go now; please don't ask my brother he will surely mistreat you." Bulma got an idea. "So, this prince hates Kyra right? Tell him that she threatened me and that I want to piss her off by being escorted unlike the other princesses. He will surely agree if he wants to irritate her as well," Bulma thought this was a full proof plan. Kakkarot shivered, but agreed, "I will ask the prince if he minds, but do not get your hopes up. If he tells me yes, then I will meet you at your room in twenty minutes. If not, you must go on your own. Is that clear?" She nodded her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hope to see you in a few! Bye"

Kakkarot made his way back to the training room to speak with the prince and get his ass whooped for taking so long. "Kakkarot, what the hell were you doing? I have been waiting for ten minutes on you. Now I have no more time to train since I must go to this ridiculous Ball," he said while rolling his eyes. "Yeah, about the Ball sire. I was just speaking to the Earth Princess and was told that Kyra threatened her. She requests to have me escort her to the Ball so she may 'piss off' her competition," Kakkarot said while making quotations with his fingers. The Prince smirked. _That princess does not take shit from people. I like that. Kyra will be put in her place tonight. I can assure that. _"Kakkarot, I will adhere to her requests for an escort, but it will not be you," he said with an evil smile. "Sire, who will if not me?" Vegeta turned to rush out of the door," Who else, but me Kakkarot?"

Return to Top


	6. Chapter 6

CH6

It was already twenty minutes past eight o'clock and she is going to be late to the Ball. _Of course I will be late. Save the best for last, I say. _She was almost ready to go when a hard knock was heard at the door. _Spray a little perfume here and then get my roommate to open the door. Oh wait; I don't have a roommate yet. _"Hold on a minute, Kakkarot. I will be right there," Bulma said with a hint of laughter. _Why is he still knocking? _"HOLD ON!!" She heard a growl on the other side of the door. "I hold for no one, onna. Get out here before I change my mind about escorting you." _That is not Kakkarot's voice. Who did he recruit to take me? He said no one but he would take me. Maybe the Prince declined my request, and wanted someone else to escort me. Whoever it is, they have a sexy voice. _Bulma was finally ready. She reached for the door knob when the door flew open.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You can't just burst into someone's room without warning," Bulma said starring at the intruder. "Who are you and why isn't Kakkarot here?" _Oh, Kami, he is a God. Those midnight eyes and flaming black hair could keep me busy for a while. He looks like no other Saiyan I have seen since I have been here. Well actually he does look like one Saiyan. He looks like…the King. _"Oh you must be…" Bulma stuttered. While Bulma was thinking of what to say, Vegeta was busy looking her over. Finally he came out of his trance. "I am Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta. I am the strongest being in the universe, and I am the one you are wanting," he said with arrogance. By the time Vegeta was done with his spill, Bulma had already walked off ignoring him. _This Prince is certainly good looking, but he is overly arrogant. I think I will have to put him in his place. Just don't look into his eyes, Bulma girl. _ Bulma turned to the scowling prince after she slipped her heels on, "Are you done now? I am ready to go." Smoke could almost be seen coming out of the prince's ears.

Vegeta walked out of the room without Bulma on his arm. He waited impatiently in the hall. _Wow, did I say something to offend him? _She snickered while closing the door. She began to walk towards the Ball room, but realized she did not know where she was going. Vegeta was walking a few feet behind her. _This creature is beautiful, but will not disrespect the Prince of all Saiyans. I will teach her a lesson. _Bulma interrupted his thinking, "Well, are you going to escort me or not Vegeta?" She had crossed the line by not using his royal title. "Onna, it would be wise for you to remember who you are talking to. I am the Prince and will be spoken to as such." Bulma was slightly scared. His eyes were pitch black, but one could see the flames igniting with every word he spoke.

They continued on their path to the Ball and finally Vegeta had to take the lead as the Princess was lost. "You're ignorant. Do you not know your way around this palace yet girl?" Vegeta knew this would anger her. Bulma swiftly turned to face the cocky prince. "Well excuse me for not living in this palace for my entire life. I do believe I arrived on this planet….today!!" she screamed. This prince was beginning to piss her off. "Well you could live her for the rest of your life if you want," Vegeta quickly covered his mouth. _Were the hell did that come from? I do not want a mate, and definitely do not want this loud-mouth of a wench to be my mate if I must choose. _Bulma contained a laugh. Fiver minutes passed as they walked toward the large ballroom doors where four palace guards were waiting. Of course they walked in silence for neither knew what to say after the prince's confession.

"Prince Vegeta, the ball has already started and all of the chosen ones are here," a large bald Saiyan spoke. "Nappa, stop kissing ass. I will not have it in my presence. My father may expect it, but I distaste it," Vegeta spat with fury. Bulma stood beside the prince not knowing what to do. _Should I take his arm, or should I wait for him to take mine? What has this man done to me? I am so nervous around him now. _Nappa apologized, "I am sorry my prince." He turned to face Bulma. "I was informed by the King to not let any one else in the room but the prince. I will have to ask you to return to your quarters." Vegeta began to smirk. _I wonder how she will take this information. I hope she finds a way in, but I am not about to tell her that. _Bulma turned on her heels and started to walk back the way she came from. She stopped in mid stride to address the confused guard and prince. "That is quite alright with me. I think I have seen enough of Prince Vegeta tonight. Please inform your King that I have retired to my room for the rest of this night." With that she continued to her room.

Vegeta was stunned that she did not want to spend more time with him. All of the women here wanted to be his, but this one could care less. _I'll be damned if this onna thinks she can turn her back on a night with me. She will be entering this ball and on my arm. _"Stop woman!" Vegeta growled as he fazed in front of Bulma. "What the hell? How did you do that? You have to teach me," Bulma was excited. She didn't know Saiyans could do magic tricks like that. "I do not HAVE to do anything, onna. Take my arm so we may enter this stupid event and get it over with." "I am not allowed in the room remember all mighty prince?" She was teasing him and he took the bait. "And do you remember that I am Prince Vegeta and my word stands?" "How could I forget who you are? You continue to remind me," she said with attitude. 'Humph' Vegeta guided her towards the guards at the ballroom entrance.

"Nappa, open these damn doors now. I grow tired of this onna on my arm already." He knew that he was lying, but little did he know that Bulma knew he was too. "But, Sire, I was given orders by the King to…" Vegeta cut him off by forming a ki ball in his left hand. "If you value your life then I would do as I say, twit!" Nappa charged for the doors. In a matter of seconds the doors flew open and Nappa was introducing Prince Vegeta to the crowd. "Please turn your attention to Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta and…" he turned to the beauty on his arm. "I am Princess Bulma of Earth." Nappa continues, "And Princess Bulma of planet Earth as they enter."

Every one froze as they heard the Prince's introduction, but were whispering insults as Bulma was mentioned. "Why is he with her? She is the ugliest one of us." "I know she will surely be the first to go. He probably felt sorry for her." Vegeta and Bulma strode towards the throne where the King was beaming with a smile. They passed Kyra who was just in front of the King. Her face was red with fury and she was ready to pounce on Bulma right then and there. _I will see to it that she never touches the prince again. Just wait until after this event is over Bulma. You will never disrespect me again!_


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

Bulma ignored the evil glances she was receiving from the other women. They were all jealous that she was on the prince's arm and not them. The King ordered a guard to bring a seat for Bulma to sit on. She of course was not royalty of the planet so she could not occupy the throne Vegeta refused to sit on. He'd rather stand than sit beside his smiling father. _What is his problem? He never smiles this much. He must have gotten laid by a harem girl. _Bulma had been sitting for over an hour while other princesses were dancing with Elite warriors. She looked towards the King who was starring daggers at his son. "King, would you like to dance with me? I am most bored just sitting here, and no one else seems to want to ask me to dance," she said not knowing Vegeta was standing behind her sending death glares at any warrior that thought about asking her to dance. "I think that would be an excellent idea, little one."

Bulma gathered her gown and headed toward the middle of the dance floor while the King stood and faced his son. Vegeta was about to protest to them dancing, but was cut off by his father, "You listen to me you snot nosed brat! I will not have you ruining this night for her because you are too afraid to show emotion toward her. I have seen you looking at her and starring down any warrior that wants to approach her. You will interrupt us to dance with her yourself, or you will regret it!" Vegeta was done rolling his eyes when he responded to his father, "You will do nothing to me old man. Remember I am the Legendary and will not tolerate threats from even you. I will stand here and search for my future mate since I have yet to find one," he said with a hint of malice.

The King turned to see Bulma fighting her way through the crowd. He quickly caught up to her since the crowd parted for him. Bulma turned to see the King whispering to an Elite that was dancing with the woman behind her. The King approached her, "I apologize, Bulma, but I am no longer feeling well. I will retire to my quarters, but Turles here would be happy to dance with you if you will have him." Bulma was well aware the King had something up his sleeve. So when the King winked at her and craned his head in Vegeta's direction, she knew the plan. _So he wants to make his son angry. I remember Kakkarot telling me he would be killed for escorting me to the Ball since she was 'promised' to the prince. This would surely get under his skin. _She smiled sweetly to the King. "I would be honored to dance with one of your Elites that is so handsome. Please seek me out later for the results of this experience," she said with mischief in her voice.

Vegeta had heard every word between his father and the princess. He knew that the old man was trying to make him jealous, but that would not work. _I have no feelings for that weakling creature with those long legs, refined hips, porcelain skin, beautiful aqua hair, and deep blue eyes. What the hell am I saying? She is gorgeous, but I refuse to give into my father's tricks. I really want to feel her body beneath my hands, but that Elite is grabbing her ass..._ Vegeta was on his way to beat the shit out of the Elite that has his prospective mate in his grasp when he was quickly interrupted by no other than Kyra. "Get out of my way, Kyra. I have no desire in seeing your hideous face right now," Vegeta said while trying to find a way around her. "Why, Vegeta, I would venture to say that you care for that whore. She is having her fun with Turles. Why don't you have some fun with me?" Vegeta had his hand around her neck within seconds and pushed her up against a nearby wall. "Oh I like it rough!" she choked out. "Listen to me wench. I care nothing for your games, or the Earth Princess. Even if I did, it would be no concern of yours. When I let you go, I do not want to see your face for the remaining time you are here. Do you understand?" Kyra couldn't move her head to nod. She was very intimidated, but she distracted the Prince for long enough.

Vegeta let her go and turned to the dance floor as she slid to the ground. _Where is that onna? She was just there a few minutes ago. Where could she have…_He rotated his head to find Kyra with a wide smile on her face. "Good luck finding her before any one else does, prince!" Before Vegeta could respond by ripping her apart, she was lost in the crowd.


	8. Chapter 8

Turles guided Bulma out of the ballroom. _Why aren't we in the ballroom any more? I am sort of tired. Turles is looking at me in a weird manner. I wonder if he is alright. _"Turles are you feeling alright? You have a funny look on your handsome face." Turles looked around and turned back to Bulma, "It's nothing, Princess. I am fine for now. Would you like me to walk you to your room?" _He is acting funny too. I think I should get away from him. I remember what Kakkarot told me about his people. _"Thank you for the offer, but I think I can find my way fine. Thanks for the dance as well." Turles hesitated, but bowed to Bulma and took his leave. _Now which way do I go? Maybe I should have taken him up on his offer since I have no clue where I am. _"All of these halls look the same." Bulma continued to lose her way following the never ending passages. _None of this looks familiar. I should turn back before I get completely lost. Wait, I already am lost. Bulma, how do you get yourself in to these situations? _She decided to turn back the way she came, but could not remember how many lefts and rights she had taken. The lights in the halls were dim since it was late in the night and she could not see anything that looked familiar to her. _This is going to take forever._

"He couldn't have taken her that far," Vegeta said beginning to get worried. He stopped in front of the Elite cafeteria. Many warriors were inside eating and conversing about the presence of new women on the planet. _Those idiots better not have touched so much as a hair on her head, or I will kill them all. _He burst through the swinging doors and smirked when all of them kneeled before him. "Have any of you seen the Earth Princess. She is somewhere in the palace without escort," Vegeta was looking at all of them. "Sire, I left her side not ten minutes ago. She could not have gone too far," Turles said with a plate full of food. Vegeta made his way to the Elite while the others continued to kneel. "Where were you the last time you made contact with her?" "Right outside these doors, your highness." Vegeta was getting angrier by the second. Vegeta began, "If anyone lays a finger on the onna, I will personally remove your intestines and feed them to you!"

Bulma was undoubtedly lost. She had turned so many corners that she was about to give up when she saw a figure in the distance. It looked like a slender man, but she could not be sure. She rushed to catch up to them. She stopped dead in her tracts when they disappeared in thin air. _What the hell happened? I know I might be lost, but I am not crazy. "_Where did they go?" She heard a chuckle behind her. She turned only to be grabbed by the arms and shoved against a wall. "What are you doing? How dare you treat me like this? Unhand me right this instant or I will…" She could not see the culprit, but heard his words loud and clear. "Or you will do what? Scream? Once a sound comes out of your mouth I will kill you," the man stated while groping Bulma's sides and breasts. _Oh my Kami he is going to rape and then kill me. What am I going to do? If I scream he will kill me and he is surely faster than I. I'm going to die. _Bulma was whimpering as the man ripped her gown down the front. He placed his lips on the space between her breasts when Bulma yelled, "NOOOO!!!!" He reached his hand back and slapped her across the face hard. Her body flew across the hall and landed against the wall. Her vision was blurred, but she could make out the clothing the man was wearing. It was an Elite guard, but she could not make out his face. She heard the man curse and turn his head back to her. "We will have to finish this at a later time, Princess." With that, he was gone. She tried to stand, but could not. Her legs would not support her body. She slid back to the ground and looked across the hall. All she could see were a pair of green eyes starring at her. She heard a hysterical laugh and then nothing. She went unconscious.

"NOOO!!!" Vegeta heard the scream and headed straight for it. _That has to be the onna. What other female would be roaming the palace this late? _With his keen Saiyan senses he immediately found the princess limp on the ground leaning up against a corner with half of her dress gone. He could see no one else in the hall. _They must have felt my energy and fled. If I ever find out who touched her, I will make an example out of them. _As he got closer to her, he could see the blood running down her chin from the cut on her lip. Her right cheek was a blue-black color from bruising. She was knocked out from the impact of the other man. _Oh they will pay for doing this. _

Vegeta gently picked up the princess in his arms and headed for her room. He reached his destination in no time. He slung the door to her room open and was met by a scream. _The onna's roommate finally makes her presence known. _"GET OUT NOW!!!" The terrified girl ran as fast as she could out of the room. Vegeta tenderly laid Bulma on her small bed before clicking the door shut. For almost an hour Vegeta sat beside Bulma's limp body debating with himself on what to do. _She is so peaceful looking. How could anyone hurt such a delicate creature? Man, get a hold of yourself. What are you saying? Emotions are for the weak. I cannot care for this weakling onna. She will be my downfall. But weak creatures such as this need protection. She will beyond doubt be raped or killed without my protection. I can make Kakkarot be her personal guard. Kakkarot is very strong and I trust him with my life, but can I trust him with my mat…I was not about to say that. _He looked down and noticed his tail was no longer wrapped around his waist, but around the waist of the princess. He carefully unraveled it from her bruised body. He scolded his tail, "How dare you choose a mate without my permission!" _Stupid things have minds of their own sometimes. _

He paced the floor in front of her bed for a few minutes. Never did he take his eyes off of her still form. _I do not want to protect this onna, but I trust no one else to do it. What am I going to do? Think Vegeta. _A smirk found its way to his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Wow I feel dizzy," Bulma stated as she sat up in her bed. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she noticed she was in a different room than she was assigned. The blankets were a metallic navy blue color and there were numerous pillows spread across the bed. _Where am I? This is not my room. _She looked up and noticed a vase of sunflowers on the bedside table. She reached for the card that was protruding from the flowers. It had the same coloring as the invitation she received for the ball. "I hope you are feeling better, Princess Bulma." It was signed 'King Vegeta'. "What the hell is going on? I don't even remember what…." At that moment she remembered the events of last night. _I entered the Ball with Vegeta, I danced with Turles, I left with Turles, then someone tried to rape me, and now I'm here. _"Where is here?" The room looked almost as large as her room back on Earth. Suddenly, the door to the room opened and in stepped a small child.

"Good morning, Princess. I hope you are feeling well today. The bruise on your cheek is clearing up fast," the three foot child stated with a grin on her face. She was holding a tube of something in one hand, and a towel in the other. Bulma lightly touched her cheek. _I totally forgot someone slapped me silly. _"What is you name?" By that time the child had made her way beside Bulma on the bed. "My name is Suko. I was ordered to be at your service for the entire day. What would you like to do?" Suko squeezed the lotion like substance from the tube in her hand. She was headed for Bulma's face when Bulma stopped her, "What are you doing? What is that and what does it do?" Suko's grin became a frown. "Princess it is healing cream for your injuries. I have been applying it to your cheek and ribs for hours now. It will help the bruise heal faster than humanly possible." Bulma thought to herself for a few minutes, but decided to permit the girl to apply the cream to her face.

It only stung a little before the pain went away on her cheek. Bulma looked at herself in the restroom mirror. _Wow that cream really does work. My cheek is a light blue color and you can barely see it. _"Suko, can you take me to my room so I may change into something more comfortable? I am still wearing what is left of my gown from last night," she said with a frown as she looked down at her ripped clothing. Suko strutted into the restroom with a smirk on her face. "Your things are in the closet behind you." Bulma turned to the closet and sure enough all of her clothes were hanging there. "What the hell is going on? Suko, tell me, where am I?" Suko walked into the closet and picked out a dress for Bulma to wear. It was a tight red dress that had no straps and stopped at mid-thigh. "The King has requested your presence for lunch," she said as she turned to leave Bulma to get dressed. _What is this little girl up to? This is a nice dress. Lunch? How long was I out? _

Bulma took a quick shower and began to get ready for the day. She stepped out of the restroom wearing the red dress with her long aqua hair flowing freely. "So where are we having lunch? I am starving." She said smiling at Suko. "The King is awaiting you in the dining hall. He has some important news for you. We should make hast since you have been out for a while."

Amazingly the dining hall was not too far from the room Bulma woke in. _This side of the palace is much more extravagant than the where I was before. There are pictures of the late Kings high on the wall, and there is a picture of King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta. _After two minutes of walking, they arrived at the dining hall. The double wooden doors had some type of ornate carvings in them. "Suko, what do these carvings mean?" "I don't know silly. I'm not Saiyan!" _She's not Saiyan. Well she doesn't have a tail, but I thought their tails grew as they got older. Shows how much I know. If she isn't Sayian, than what is she?_ Before she could ask the doors began to open slowly.

Two guards were standing beside the doors on the inside. They bowed as Bulma and Suko passed. The King was standing at a large window in the back of the room. He was starring out the window with a faint smile on his face. Suko remained by the guards while Bulma made her way to the King. "King Vegeta, I was told you were waiting for me," Bulma said as she took a peek at what lay out the window. _Why is he starring at Vegeta and Kakkarot sparring? I know Sayians like to fight, but geez don't they have anything better to do? _"Ah, Princess Bulma, you have finally awoken. Did you like the flowers I sent you? I hear they are popular on your planet," he said while taking Bulma's hand and guiding her to the food filled table. "Yes, they are beautiful. Thank you. My cheek is thankfully healing quickly. Have you caught whoever did this to me?" She asked assuming the King already knew the events that occurred. "We are unable to find them, or any evidence of who it was. I'm sorry. It may take time, but we will find them. Vegeta has already warned everyone of what will happen if they are caught harboring the fool," the King snarled while speaking.

_So Vegeta has threatened everyone on my account. Maybe he isn't so self absorbed as I thought. _They sat and began to eat the food that was laid out for them. A few minutes into the meal, Bulma could not take the silence any more. "King Vegeta, if I may ask, who's room was I taken to after the…attack?" she spat the last word out like it was bad food. King Vegeta turned his head to face her with a huge smile. "Vegeta's room, of course."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're kidding me right? Why was I in Vegeta's room?" Bulma was standing now almost yelling in the King's face. "Isn't that why you are here, Princess? I mean, you want to become my son's mate don't you?" The King was laughing at Bulma's reaction. _This girl makes no sense. She wants to be Vegeta's mate, but gets mad when she wakes up in his room. Women these days. You just can't make them happy. Maybe it is an Earth thing. _"I might be here to be Vegeta's mate, but I am not fully convinced that I, myself, want him as my mate. He is gorgeous, but one so arrogant cannot be much of a man on the inside. I don't think he is as strong as he thinks he is!" _This onna has crossed the line. _"I may not always agree with my son, but if anything he is not weak. He is the strongest in the universe," King Vegeta stated with a puffed out chest. _I think the King is just as cocky as his son. He is probably the one who molded the freak into what he is today. Oh, but he is a fine freak indeed. _"I might have to test that theory King Vegeta. Until than, I stand behind my words," Bulma crossed her arms and turned her back to the King. "Tell me he did not 'do' anything with me while I was out. I know I was unconscious for a while," Bulma shut her eyes, scared of the answer. "How dare you speak of my son, the Prince, in that manner. He would never do such a disgusting thing. He might be a prick but he has his limits, you know." _He's got that right. He is a prick. _"Well I wanted to make sure since one of your Elites obviously could not control himself around me. Who knows what the royalty would do around here if the Elites are so barbaric," she knew she had it coming after that comment. The King rushed up behind her, grabbed her arm with force, and swung her around to face him. "You should do well to hold your tongue now. I know you were treated, how should I say, harshly last night by one of my Elites. I have already informed you that the man will be found and taken care of. My son and I are treated with the utmost respect on this planet. You are no more special than the Saiyans that worship us so do NOT disrespect us with your ignorant words again," the King was beginning to shake with fury. Bulma didn't know what to do. She could no longer feel the arm that was in the King's grasp. _Oh Kami, I really did it this time. Why can't I just keep my mouth shut? _King Vegeta loosened his grip on Bulma's arm. She stammered while holding her throbbing arm, "I'm sor...ry...I..." The King ignored her apology. "Get her out of my sight. Take her anywhere, but here!" With that, the guards escorted Bulma out of the dining hall. _The onna is getting on my nerves and she hasn't even been here a full day yet. How am I going to get through this?_

"Vegeta, I need a break. My body cannot go on like this for much longer," Kakkarot said after Vegeta threw him across the field. "Kakkarot, why do you have to be so weak? I'm tired of hearing your complaints," Vegeta yelled to Kakkarot. "I'm not weak, Vegeta. You have had me out here since six this morning and it's lunch time. I need some fuel to keep my body pumping with energy to fight you. Let's go get some food and talk about what's bothering you." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Kakkarot. "What makes you think there is something bothering me, fool?" Kakkarot smiled, "Because I talked back to you and I'm not being strangled." "Well, that can be arranged," Vegeta said as he turned to a tree that was to his right. He pulled a piece of bark off of the tree to reveal a keypad. He punched in a code and the environment quickly faded from a field into a large training room. Vegeta walked to a bench that was close to him, grabbed a bottle of water, and slumped down to take a break. "Thanks, Vegeta, I am starving. What do you want me to request for you?" 'Humpf'' _Why do I even ask? He always wants the same thing. Rice. _Kakkarot settled his scouter on his ear and paged the royal cooks. He took two seconds to request Vegeta's rice and five minutes to request his lunch. "So what do you want to talk about while we are waiting for lunch? Training? Politics? Princess Bulma?" Vegeta's head snapped to Kakkarot's position in the room. _He couldn't possibly know. I know my tail acts crazy sometimes, but it can't talk. I was the only person in the room when my tail wrapped around the onna like she belonged to us. Pull yourself together, man. He doesn't know. He is a fool. _"So I heard you chose Princess Bulma as your mate. Why did it take you so long?" "I did nothing of the sort, Kakkarot. I merely escorted her to the Ball like I told you I would," Vegeta's brow was soaked with sweat from training and nervousness. "Oh, you're a sneaky one, but remember, I am your best friend. You cannot lie to me. Besides, Turles told me that he saw you carrying her into your room," Kakkarot said while lifting and lowering his eyes brows. "Kakkarot, stop that stupid motion with your face. Nothing happened. You must not have heard what happened to her last night." Kakkarot cocked his head to the side," Unh unh. What happened?" Vegeta didn't want to spread the onna's business around, but it's his kingdom and he can do what he wants. "She was attacked by an Elite and almost raped. If I hadn't shown up in time, she would have been dead or worse, no longer pure." (Author's Note: Now how is that worse than dying? Vegeta you are cruel sometimes!) Kakkarot's jaw dropped. _A Saiyan Elite tried to force his way on a princess? I feel sorry for that idiot when the prince and king find him. Sayains might be fierce warriors, but we do not condone rape._

The guards escorted Bulma and Suko back to Vegeta's room. They bowed and took their leave. "I hate the people of this planet. I almost get raped, I get man handled by the King, and I'm trying to win the heart of an arrogant monkey Prince that could care less about me or any one else," Bulma said with a sigh and fell back on the bed. Suko jumped on the bed beside her. She is a servant after all so she shouldn't be frolicking around on the Prince's bed. "Suko, I do not mean to be rude, but I do not think Prince Vegeta would want you on his bed." Bulma tried to sound as sweet as she could. "Oh, silly. This isn't the Prince's bed. His bed is beyond that door," she pointed to the door behind them. _This child is not making any sense. The King himself told me that I was taken to Vegeta's room. How is this not his room?_ "Suko, please explain yourself. I am completely and utterly confused. You heard what the King told me." Suko shook her head, "Follow me and I will show you. The prince is training now so he cannot catch us in his room," she grinned with a mischievous look in her eyes. "What are you thinking about doing? I will not be a part of some childish adventure of yours." Bulma could not hide the excitement she was feeling. _I wonder what I can find in his room that might help me win his heart. I have to become his mate for my people's sake. Well I can't say it is all for them since he isn't that bad looking. _"I am only going in his room with you so he doesn't kill you when he catches you. You got it?" Suko nodded her head knowing exactly why Bulma wanted to go with her.

It was dark. _Does this guy not have a light in his room? Why would he want it to be pitch black all the time? It is kind of sexy if you think about it. Bulma get a hold of yourself. What are you saying? _"Hold on, I am lighting a candle," Suko said running back to Bulma's room. After a few long minutes Suko carefully walked back into the room with a lit candle. The room suddenly lit up, but not completely. _This room is much bigger than the one I am in. I can't even see where the room stops ahead of me. _The walls were bare from what Bulma could tell. She stood starring at the huge bed that was to her left. The covers were black with silver lining. "How elegant, but depressing." The light was dimming around Bulma when a breeze squashed the small flame of the candle. "I know there is a curtain around here somewhere. Just reach a little farther..there!" The room filled with sunshine from outside. The walls were a gray color and the carpet was black like the bed covers. There was a black couch in the far right corner of the room, but no other furniture. Bulma noticed a door on the other side of the bed and guessed it led to Vegeta's personal restroom. No clothes were cluttering floor space, but nothing was for that matter. _This room is so dull. How could anyone live in here? The bed doesn't even look like it has been slept on in years. It probably has dust all over it. _"Alright, Suko, I think I have seen enough to depress me for the rest of my lifetime," Bulma said as she turned to return to her room. "Wait, you haven't seen his room yet," _Okay, Suko has lost it. This is a bedroom. Where else could..._ Suko pulled back the black curtains further and revealed another door. _This prince is mysterious. I think I might like this man after all. _Before Bulma reached the other door, they heard voices coming from the hall. Suko quickly pulled the curtains back and rushed towards Bulma. _Oh Kami we are going to be killed for being in the Prince's room. Run, Bulma, Run!! _Once they clicked the door to Bulma's room shut, the door to Vegeta's room opened. Bulma gently pressed her ear against the door to find out who entered the prince's chambers. "I think this room would do quite nicely for the future Queen of this planet. Vegeta will not know what hit him when he finds me in here tonight!"

It took Vegeta five minutes to slowly devour his rice. Kakkarot, on the other hand, took almost an hour to finish his entire lunch. "Wow that really hit the spot. I wonder if they would bring me more," Kakkarot sprawled out on the floor beside the piles of bowls his food was once in. Vegeta rolled his eyes and knew the Elite would need some time to digest the mountain of food he just consumed. "Kakkarot, you have ten minutes to rest before we spar. I do not have time to waste on your stomach," Vegeta said as Kakkarot positioned his head on his hand. "Vegeta, talk to me about what is bothering you. I know something is because you have been acting weird today." _He just doesn't give up. Should I tell him I think I am falling for the Earth Princess? _"Kakkarot, if you were prince and one of your Elites tried to rape a woman that is in the running as your future mate, how would you feel?" Kakkarot scratched the back of his head, "Well, I guess I would be mad. But this Elite did not try to rape just any princess. He tried to rape the one you HAVE chosen as a mate! I would kill him on the spot for that." Kakkarot was now standing punching the air around him. "I am not going to tell you again. I have not chosen a mate. And I will kill him once we find out who it was," Vegeta said with an evil smirk curving his lips. Kakkarot stopped in mid-motion and starred at the Saiyan Prince. "But you wouldn't kill an Elite for trying to rape any other princess. I think you have a thing for this Princess Bulma," he said with a grin. Vegeta glared at his sparring partner. "I do not think it is your business if I DO or DON'T have feelings for the Earth Princess!"


	11. Chapter 11

CH11

I don't own DBZ! Yay for a new Chapter!

* * *

Bulma couldn't figure out who was in Vegeta's room. It was definitely a woman, but whom? Suko was under Bulma with her ear against the door. She strained to hear, but nothing found its way to her ear. She tapped Bulma's arm, "I think it is one of the other princesses," she whispered. Bulma's face was turning red with anger. _Oh, they will not get the upper hand on me by lounging in the prince's room until he arrives. I will not stand around and let some whore to have her way with my future mate. Do I really want him as my mate? I don't know. _Bulma grabbed Suko's hand and guided her into the bathroom so the other person could not hear them talking. "I'm going to find the prince. Maybe I can sway him into spending the rest of the day with me. That woman surely will not wait on him to return to his room for that long," she said with certainty. "You stay here and spy on that woman. She may be up to no good, but neither am I!" With that she was off to find the prince. _I have a feeling he is still training with Kakkarot. Training center, here I come. _

"Have you had enough Kakkarot? Maybe this will teach you how to stay out of my business," Vegeta stated as he slammed his fist into Kakkarot's stomach. He doubled over in pain. "You know my food isn't digested yet. Why are you being more cruel than usual? All I am saying is that you have a thing for Princess Bulma and you need to admit it. You have to find a mate before this week is out, or the council will pick one for you," Kakkarot said while picking himself up off the ground. "Kakkarot, I do not care who my mate is. I have no feelings for any of the woman that are here and could care less which one the council picks for me. It would save me time away from training," Vegeta started dusting the dirt off his black suit. "I will never bring this issue up again if you answer one more question for me," Kakkarot had a serious look on his face. "I do not have to answer a question for you to shut up. I am the prince remember? If I tell you to shut the fuck up, you would be wise to listen. But since I am in a decent mood today, I will allow you to ask one more question." Kakkarot was grinning at the speech Vegeta feed him. "Last question and I want a truthful answer. I know how you are Vegeta. If you have no feelings for any princess here, why are you allowing Princess Bulma to stay in your extra bedroom to protect her?" Kakkarot was expecting a lie from the proud Prince, but did not receive an answer before the door to the royal training room slowly opened.

A tall, but slender Saiyan guard entered the training room of the prince. Vegeta and Kakkarot turned to look at the shaking man. "Sire, I apologize for the interup…" He was cut off by the wave of Vegeta's hand. "What is the meaning of this? You have been told that no one interrupts my training. You better have a good explanation, or you will be taught a lesson, third class guard," Vegeta was almost directly in front of the sweating guard when he heard a voice from right out side the room. "You tell mister high and mighty in there that if he so much as puts a finger on you, I will personally kick his ass." _Who the hell is that? No one speaks about me in that way. I will have to kill them after I beat the shit out of this guard. _"Who the hell do you think you are? You will not talk about kicking my ass. Get in HERE!! I will show you a thing or two, you low class…" Vegeta stopped his rant when he noticed a streak of blue hair behind the guard in front of him. Bulma tried to push the guard out of her way, but failed since he was much larger than her. The man noticed she was struggling so moved to the side away from her and the angry prince.

_She looks very mad. I try to do something nice for someone and look how I'm repaid. She threatens to kick my ass. What is wrong with the universe today? _"What do you want Princess? Can't you open you eyes and see that I am a busy man? I have no time for your empty threats," he said as he turned back to Kakkarot. Bulma was fuming behind the prince. _This cocky Prince thinks my threats are empty. I will show him how Earth women do things. _"You look at me damnit!" Vegeta swung his head in her direction. _Did she just command me to so something? This bitch has lost her mind. _Kakkarot was slowly making his way to the frightened guard. Vegeta had not noticed Kakkarot leading the other guard out of the room. "Do you not remember who I am, onna? Never speak to me like that again or I will," he was cut off by Bulma. "You will what? Give me a speech about how you are the strongest in the universe and the Prince of all Saiyans? That shit means nothing to me. I'm here to give you a piece of my mind," Bulma was right in Vegeta's face by this time. The door to the training room clicked shut and Bulma lowered her gaze from the prince to her hands. She started laughing. _What the hell is going on? One minute she is yelling at me and now she is laughing. This is why I do not want a mate. _Bulma walked away from Vegeta towards the bench that was against the adjacent wall. "The look on their faces was priceless. I need to do this stuff more often. How is my acting, Prince Vegeta?" He stood starring at the space she once occupied. Slowly his eyes found hers and he snapped. "What the fuck is your problem? You were acting that entire time? Why aren't you mad?" He was now standing in front of Bulma's sitting body. "Is there something for me to be mad about? I was under the impression that you helped me. Should I be mad at my hero?" Bulma was trying to sound nice, but was having a hard time since the Prince was yelling at her. "No you shouldn't be angry with me since I saved your pitiful life. So why did you come in here interrupting my training with your foolishness?" Bulma stood with a wide smile on her face. "I want you to teach me a thing or two!"

* * *

Things are heating up. What's Bulma talking about? Who is in Vegeta's room? We will see in the next chapter. Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

_What did she just say to me? She has to be joking. _"Onna, you haven't even been here one day yet. I have not chosen you as a mate. I refuse to 'teach' you anything of that sort," Vegeta said while his cheeks were growing pink. SMACK "How dare you think such things? I was not even talking about that. You have a very dirty mind. I am not some whore in your harem that you can take advantage of." Bulma was now furious and shaking her fists in Vegeta's face. A hand tightened around her throat and threw her up against the wall behind her. Her feet were no longer touching the ground and her hands were desperately trying to free her throat from the unbearable pain. She opened her eyes to see two dark obsidian orbs looking back at her. The Saiyan's eyes were clouded with rage, but behind that lay uneasiness. "Do not ever lay another hand on me again, wench, or my body will be the last thing you touch with it. Who do you think you are fooling? I am the Saiyan Prince and nothing gets by me. Why do you act so tough all the time? Any one could see right through your act if they took the time to. You might portray a strong minded woman on the outside, but on the inside you are nothing, but a weak girl." With that he lowered his hand from her throat. Bulma slid down the wall to the floor beneath her. She started to rub her throat while Vegeta turned his back to her. _I can't believe he just said those things to me. He doesn't even know me. Well, I will just have to show him how this 'weak girl' plays rough. _Vegeta was standing at arms length in front of Bulma. She reached out with out making a sound, grabbed both of Vegeta's legs and pulled them out from under him. She could only do this because he had his guard down. He caught himself with his hands before his face could hit the ground. He swerved his body to face her, but remained on the floor. "You are no better than me, Prince, so maybe you should take a position down here with me. I am not as weak as you may imagine," Bulma had an evil glare in her eyes. _She thinks I will fall for her tricks. Oh, Princess, I am not as dumb as you may think. _"So you are not weak, but you have to attack when your enemy is not looking. How honorable?" _This jerk is really starting to get under my skin. What is it with Saiyans and honor? _"It is not my problem that my 'enemy' thinks I am weak so he lets his guard down. Maybe you should reevaluate your logic. Tell me, Vegeta, since when did you become my enemy? I guess the saying is correct then. Keep friends close, but keep enemies closer. Is that why you are letting me stay in your quarters instead of my own?" Bulma was beaming through her entire spell. _I know this will make him mad. Let's see if he slips up and shows some emotions. _Vegeta glowered at the ground like it would give him an answer. _I have him exactly where I want him. He has no choice but to...laugh. Is he laughing? _Vegeta suddenly looked up at the Princess with a smirk on his face. "You think I have feelings for you. Do not try to trick me into baring my soul when there is nothing to bear. I decided to let you stay in my room so I may catch the fool that attacked you. Saiyans do not approve of rape. Whether it is forced on a Saiyan woman or a woman of a different species." He lifted himself off of the floor and paced the room. "To think, I have feelings for an unsubstantial Earthling onna. I am the Saiyan Prince. I have no feelings," he said the last glaring at Bulma. She picked herself up off the ground and slowly made her way to Vegeta. She swayed her hips and batted her eyes. _Why do I feel knots in my stomach? I have not been hit there. Her legs, hips, breasts...MAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF. Look away before she notices. _She knew he was looking at her every body part before she reached him. Her hand was lingering in front of his chest when she noticed he was holding his breath. _Wow the almighty Prince Vegeta is nervous. Is that sweat I see on his forehead or the glare from the bright lights? I think he wants me to touch him, but won't admit it. _She lowered her hand and started to walk toward the door. Vegeta let out the breath he was holding. He turned his head to watch her retreating form. She paused before she opened the door. "I just came here to say thank you. Also, I thought you might teach me how to do that neat trick you did last night. You know, where you appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I guess I made a mistake by coming here." Vegeta was going to respond with a sarcastic remark, but he could think of nothing except the hurt in her voice. _Did I hurt her feelings? Oh well, she will get over it. _He heard the door click shut behind her.

Bulma reached her room in no time. She slowly pushed the door open and noticed the room was empty. She sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. _How am I going to get the prince to choose me? He doesn't even want to be around me. I truly believe the King's words now. The prince simply does not want a mate. _Bulma stood and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Her reflection was one of unrestrained beauty. "How could anyone deny me?" she said as she pushed a stray hair behind her ear. "I don't know, but no one will deny your beauty tonight." Bulma jumped five feet off the ground from fright. She slowly turned to see Suko standing with clothing hanging over her arm. "Suko, don't ever walk up on me like that again," Bulma said while starring the young girl in the face. "I'm sorry, Princess, but I was summoned to retrieve your clothing for tonight. Please follow me to the bedroom so you may try on your dress with more space." Suko was already in the other room before Bulma could ask what was happening tonight. She made her way to the adjoining room where Suko was laying out her dress. It was a gorgeous midnight blue. Bulma quickly disrobed and put on the dress. It had no straps and wrapped tightly around her torso. Once the dress hit mid-thigh it spread out into a rounded skirt that bunched up in certain areas. "This is not one of my dresses. Who made this for me?" Bulma was turning every which way to see how the dress looked on her. Suko smiled, "The King had it made for you. Tonight many of the council members will be in the palace for a conference. They wanted to meet the women who have come to be Prince Vegeta's mate. You know if he does not choose a mate by the end of the week, the council will choose for him. Knowing how the Prince is, he will let them choose for him since he doesn't want a mate in the first place. After the council has their meetings, the King is having a feast," Suko was beaming at Bulma. "This dress will help you stand out against the other women. The council would have to be blind to not notice you. Even Prince Vegeta will not be able to keep his eyes off of you." Bulma loved the dress. It molded to her figure and every one of her curves stood out. "I'm surprised the prince would take time away from training to join in such a political matter. He does not care about anything, but himself." Bulma began to carefully step out of her dress. _I will knock them dead tonight. _

Vegeta was still in the training room when Kakkarot stepped in. "Prince Vegeta, you father has requested your presence in his personal chambers. He wishes to discuss the events that will take place tonight." He was surprised that Vegeta had not turned to him by now. The silence went on for a few more minutes. The prince faced Kakkarot, but said nothing. He slowly walked out of the training room without speaking a word to Kakkarot. _Wow that was odd. He always speaks to me even if it is a sarcastic remark. _Kakkarot quickly closed the door to the training room and began meditating. Vegeta took his time walking to the King's chambers. He spoke to no one on his way there, and no one dared to speak to him. Finally after a long twenty minutes he arrived to his father's wing of the palace. The guards stationed outside the King's door bowed to Vegeta as he let himself in. "What do you want old man? I do not have time or the patience to deal with you today," Vegeta yawned as he took a seat directly in front of his father. The King ignored Vegeta as he was finishing up some paper work. "Tonight the council will be coming to the palace. We have a few issues to discuss and many of the members wanted to see your prospective mates for themselves. Once we complete our conference we will hold a feast in the main dining hall. You must be present for the feast, and I would like you to be present at the conference. When you are King, politics come before fighting," King Vegeta did not need to look up from the pile of papers in front of him to know what look was plastered on his son's face. Vegeta growled, "I will not stay in the presence of those crusty old men any longer than I must. I will attend the conference, but not the feast. That is for their pleasure, not mine." King Vegeta stood and grinned at his son. "What if Princess Bulma attended the feast? Would you go then?" Vegeta's eyes lit up with a foreign emotion, but in mere seconds went back to a black void. "Why would I care if that whore is there? She means nothing like the rest of them," he said standing to his full height. "You are a fool. You think you can hide such emotions from yourself and me. I know what happened to her last night, and I know what you did. Do not play me for a fool, Vegeta." He fazed in behind Vegeta, "You will go to the feast and show preference to Princess Bulma. The council members will not like her because she is of a weak species, but if you show favoritism toward her, they might change their views. You have one hour before the conference starts. I suggest you go clean up and inform the Earth Princess that you will be escorting her to the feast." Vegeta turned to his father with a scowl on his face. He pushed past the King and out the doors.

Bulma was just getting out of the shower when she heard a loud noise coming from the room joined to hers. _He must be back from training. Kakkarot probably kicked his ass. Nah, I doubt it. I guess he heard of the feast taking place tonight. I can tell he is not a people person. _She slipped on a pair of pants and a tight shirt to cover up her body. She rushed to the door between rooms about to burst into the other when she heard someone speak. "Hello, Prince Vegeta. I see you have had a long day. Would you like to relieve some stress? I could think of a few things we could do." _That voice sounds familiar. Who is that? Think, Bulma, think. _"Get out of my room woman. I don't even know how you got in here. You are not welcome. Leave," Vegeta said as he stepped further into his room. He left the door ajar so the mystery woman could leave. "You do not truly want me to go. I could make your day better if you would let me," the mystery woman said seductively. Bulma felt a weird feeling engulf her body. _Am I jealous of this woman? I don't even know who it is. She needs to get out of Vegeta's room before I...what the hell could I do? I am the weakest princess here. That voice. I know who it is. _"Kyra, I thought I told you that I never wanted to see your face again. I know you had something to do with what happened to the Earth Princess. Once I find out what you had to do with it, I will personally enjoy ripping you apart," Vegeta said while keeping his back turned to her. He was so furious that if he looked at her once, he would kill her for sure. "So the heartless prince has feelings for a weak Earthling? Why would you pick her over what stands in front of you? Your people adore me and I am stronger than any other princess here," Kyra walked to Vegeta with out-stretched hand. Vegeta didn't flinch, "Kyra, if you touch me, I will feel no remorse in killing you right now. I do not have feelings for anyone. I care only for fighting and winning. My people would rather I not pick a mate. They know mates are distracting as are emotions other than anger." Vegeta was secretly thinking of how he could kill Kyra without facing the council. "My Prince, I prefer not to have a mate either. All I want is to produce a suitable heir for the throne of Planet Vegeta. Saiyans make up half of my planet's army. Why would I want some weakling heir sending orders to my planet? Prince Vegeta, I have a proposition for you. Seeing as you do not want a mate and I feel the same way, why don't we just produce an heir and be done with it?" Kyra was now sitting on the Prince's bed patting the space beside her. Bulma heard every word Kyra said. _She cannot be serious. Why would she offer herself to produce an heir and not gain anything in return? The prince has to be smart enough to see through her. _Vegeta turned to face Kyra who was now lying on his bed. _This woman makes a good point. This would solve all of my problems. I do not have to choose a mate, and I produce an heir for my planet. I could get back to my training instead of dealing with ridiculous events for choosing a mate. _Vegeta slowly walked to his bed where Kyra was sprawled out.


	13. Chapter 13

Before Bulma had a chance to bust into Vegeta's room and beat Kyra into the ground she heard a loud squeal. She winced and covered her ears from the harsh sound. After the sound stopped echoing off the concrete walls, she pressed her ear to the door once again. "What do you think you are doing? Unhand me now!" Kyra was screaming every word as Vegeta yanked her off of his bed from her hair. Once every part of her body was free from contaminating his sleeping place, he threw her across the room where she slammed against the wall. Her body was far from broken, but definitely aching since there was a dent in the wall from her body. She stood wobbling on her shaking legs. She lifted her head to see Vegeta's face inches from hers. "You are not worthy of my bed, or to even be in my presence. Since the latter I have no control over, I will have to decline your offer because I do not have time for whores. If I so much as see you walking by my wing of the palace I will kill you. Get out of my sight. You disgust me!" Kyra was about to yell back in his face, but before she had the chance she was being thrown out of Vegeta's room. He slammed the door after tossing her into the hallway. He heard her cursing out side of his chambers. It slowly trailed off as she got further away from his door. "What was I thinking? Vegeta you are a Prince. You are not that desperate for an heir to bed an out right whore! I swear I will kill her once I find a good enough reason." He was undressing when he heard a sigh from the room next to his. _How could I forget the Earth Princess is staying in my quarters? She must have heard every word. Maybe that will teach her to stay out of my way. _Vegeta stood for a few minutes waiting for Bulma to move away from the door. When she didn't, he thought he would have some fun with her. He moved closer to the adjoining door silently. He placed his ear against the door only to hear slight breathing on the other side. _Right where I want her. _Vegeta replaced his ear with his mouth and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Mind your own business, onna!!" Bulma was terrified. She fell away from the door and scrambled to her feet and ran to the other side of her bed. Vegeta started chuckling under his breath. He let himself into her room and found her hunched into a ball beside her bed. She was shaking like a leaf. Bulma looked like a different person from the one who interrupted his training. "What is wrong with you, onna? Pick yourself up." Bulma's head never moved from the spot she was starring at on the wall. The prince was getting angry because Bulma was ignoring him. Or so he thought. She reluctantly moved her eyes to Vegeta's position in her room. "Did you say something to me? I couldn't hear you because my ears are ringing. Some idiot decided to yell in my ear," Bulma said while standing and never taking her eyes off of the fuming prince. "Did you just call me an idiot?" He was making his way to the confident princess when she replied. "If the shoe fits, wear it. Why would you yell in my ear? That was childish if you ask me. I thought royalty had more sense than that," Bulma said turning her back to him with her arms folded over her chest. The Saiyan Prince was balling his hands into fists when he thought of something to hurt her further than physical pain. He would wound her pride. "So if that was childish. What would you call eavesdropping? I do believe you were listening in on my conversation with Kyra," Vegeta loosened his fists and put a smirk on his face. Bulma was not intimidated. "I was not eavesdropping. I was trying to get ready for the feast tonight when I heard yelling coming from your room. I thought you were in some type of trouble, so I was going to help you. Before I could reach the door, you screamed in my ear," Bulma still was not facing the prince, but knew he was angry all the same. Vegeta forgot about the intentions when she implied he needed help. "What makes you think you could help me? You are the weakest being on this planet right now. You would have been killed if I actually was in trouble," he said while walking towards the door. "I suppose that is why you want me to stay in your quarters. Since I am so weak and all." Vegeta paused for one second, then turned to her and said, "You are a smart onna. The King demands that I escort you to the feast. Be ready in thirty minutes or I will leave you to fend for yourself." With that, he went back to his room and closed the door behind him. Bulma stood starring at the closed door. _Why would he want to protect me if I mean nothing? This prince makes no logical sense. _

King Vegeta was surrounded by twenty council men. They discussed many things that were unimportant to King Vegeta, but the last discussion held his attention. One council member stood for everyone's attention, "We must now discuss our war with Frieza. He is getting closer to us with each passing day. Frieza has requested we send him more Saiyan warriors to conquer the east quadrant. Many of those planets hold weak species so why would he need more warriors? He already holds one hundred of our men. We must find out what he is up to," the councilman concluded by gazing at the King. He stood and the members turned their eyes to him. "Gentlemen, we have known this situation would come eventually. Frieza knows our species is the strongest besides his in the universe. He knows we grow stronger with each passing day. He is worried we will take him out. I think we should have done that before we gave him our men. He will destroy the east quadrant and then head for our planet. If we do not attack before he reaches our atmosphere, our people will die," he said while keeping his composure. "So what are you saying, King Vegeta?" one councilman said. "I say we meet him in the east quadrant. We send as many warriors as we can without making ourselves vulnerable. We can take up post on Earth. It is the first planet Frieza will attack since it holds a weak species. We will send our troops to Earth on Friday. That gives them four days to prepare for war," the King would not listen to any of the men's arguments. He was the dictator of the planet and what he says, goes. He left the men to there bickering and headed for his army captain's quarters. He will have to decide what warriors will leave in four days.

Vegeta decided against going to the council's conference. He refused to deal with such trivial matters while he was still a prince. His only desire was fighting and nothing else. He was applying his red cape to his out fit when he heard a knock on the between rooms door. "Enter," he said as he looked at himself in the mirror. Bulma glided in wearing the midnight blue dress Suko had given to her earlier. She wore her hair in a tight bun atop her head and added a diamond necklace from earth to her ensemble. Vegeta took a quick glance, or what he thought was going to be a quick glance, in the mirror to watch Bulma enter the room. His gaze went from her radiating face to her curved body. _She is beautiful. Why don't I want a mate again? Rephrase that! Why don't I want her as a mate? _He argued with himself while starring a hole through Bulma's body. _She is gorgeous. She is weak. She is sweet. She is annoying. _He was disconnected from his thoughts by Bulma clearing her throat. Vegeta looked down at his feet. "Prince Vegeta, are you feeling alright? You are sweating. Are you sure you want to go to this feast?" Bulma was trying to hide her laughter. "Of course, I am going to the feast. Not that I wanted to in the first place," he turned to face Bulma as she had walked over to him and was about to place her hand on his back. He looked down at her through confused eyes. She was looking back into those black orbs with anticipation. He cleared his throat. "Princess, you look nice." Bulma giggled like an innocent girl. "Thank you. You do not look so bad yourself," she said while fixing the button that clasped his cape. He slightly smiled at the gesture, but quickly removed it from his face when she looked up at him. "Shall we go, or are you too busy touching me?" She blushed at his words. She hadn't noticed she still had her hand on his chest. Vegeta moved toward the door while battling himself inside. _You look nice? Why would you say that? She does look nice. At least I toned it down. I could have told her that I wanted to ravish her right then and there. Shut up, mind. You are pissing me off. _He stood out side his room in the hallway waiting on Bulma. She soon followed with a frown on her face. _I thought I had him. Why is he so stubborn? _

They walked silently to the main dining hall. Once they reached the closed doors to the room, Vegeta offered his arm to Bulma. She hesitated, but took the offered appendage. The two guards opened the large metal doors and introduced the two members of royalty. Everyone stopped their conversations to watch the couple enter the room. Vegeta paid no mind to the glares he was receiving from the council members. They knew who the Earth Princess was and knew she was weak. Bulma, on the other hand, was receiving death glares from her competition. She was very uncomfortable and noticed Vegeta tightened his grip on her arm and hand. She could tell he was getting angry at everyone who glared at her. Once they arrived at the two side by side seats next to the King, Bulma noticed Vegeta contemplating with himself. _Do I want her to sit next to the old councilman or my father? I don't want to sit by the old politician so I will offer her that seat. She can take up for herself. _He pulled the chair out from under the table so Bulma could take a seat. He surprised even himself by this kind gesture that he hadn't noticed the sound of the chair scratching against the floor was the only sound in the room. Vegeta took his own seat and looked toward his father. King Vegeta smiled and nodded to his son. "Let us now begin this wonderful feast," the King had to yell across the room so everyone could hear him.

Many of the same conversations took place. Almost all the other princesses were asking themselves and everyone around them why the prince escorted the Earth Princess to the event. The councilmen wanted to know why Vegeta would escort a weak species instead of a stronger one. They all knew Bulma was the weakest one there. Throughout the meal Vegeta would glance toward Bulma to see her not eating a thing on her plate. Something was wrong. He decided to ask her what was bothering her since her mood was ruining his meal. "Onna, what is wrong. You haven't touched your food. We can have the cooks make something else for you, if you would like," he was looking at her with awaiting eyes. Bulma looked at him and gave a small smile that faded away quickly. "No, the food is fine." She whispered her next statement, "I can't eat with everyone starring at me wishing I would die." Vegeta cocked his head to the side. He hadn't noticed any one looking at her that way, but he hadn't been paying much attention to anyone except for his father and Bulma herself. He started moving his eyes from person to person. As Bulma said, they were all starring at her, but looked away when the prince eyed them. Even the councilmen were sending her death glares. That was the last straw. He was about to stand to address everyone, but was stopped by a gentle hand on his arm. "Prince Vegeta, it is alright. I'm not that hungry anyway. I think I will take my leave now," she said while trying to stand. She noticed something was keeping her from standing. She glanced down at her torso and noticed a tail wrapped around her waist. She almost screamed, but thankfully looked at Vegeta before she did. His face was a bright red. His tail slowly unwound itself from her middle. Bulma wanted to giggle, but decided against it when the prince looked away. _He is embarrassed. I should act like it never happened. He must be mortified. _She reached for his hand, but stopped when she felt a strong grip on her other shoulder. She turned to face the person touching her and saw it was the councilman beside her. He stood to address the table of royalty. "I think it is time for the clash between competition to commence. I choose this princess," he looked down at Bulma, "as the first competitor. Who would like to go against her first?" _What is he talking about? I am at a feast for Kami's sake. How am I to fight in a dress? How am I to fight at all? _Bulma was confused. This was an odd time to declare a battle against prospective mates. She turned to face Vegeta who was already standing. "We will not have a clash between anything right now, old man. Everyone is enjoying their meal so why ruin it? We can postpone this battle until tomorrow," Vegeta was trying not to growl at the councilman who offered Bulma as the first contestant. "If I may say, Prince Vegeta, if these women want to be the next Queen of our planet, they should be prepared to fight an opponent at any given time. Do you agree that the next Queen should have to go through the same trials your mother had to endure?" The councilman was pushing his luck. No one spoke about the late Queen in front of the prince if they knew what was good for them. "I agree the princesses should go through the trials, but not at this time. I'm sure my father, the King, would agree," Vegeta turned to see his father shaking his head. "Son, I cannot go against the council's wishes. If they want a battle to take place now, then so be it," the King was eager to see Bulma defend herself against mighty foes. "FATHER!! Are you crazy?" Vegeta pulled his father to a secure location where no one could hear his words. "They would rip her apart. She has no chance of winning a battle against these women." The King was well aware of that. He wanted to see how much pain she could take without dying. They are a warrior race after all. "I know that, Vegeta. She must go through the trials eventually. Why not now?" Vegeta was infuriated. No one would listen to him. He had no choice, but to agree. The King and Prince made their way back to the table with waiting eyes starring at them. Bulma was pleading with her eyes. Vegeta could not even look at her because he knew she would be in major pain later. He hated even the thought of it. "Proceed with the competition," King Vegeta stated. The councilman nodded to his King. "Who would like to challenge the Earth Princess in the first battle?" All of the women wanted to, but did not volunteer because Vegeta would surely kill them. A voice came from the other end of the endless table, "I will challenge Princess Bulma!"


	14. Chapter 14

Bulma knew the voice of her challenger. It was none other than Kyra. She made her way down the long table and stood beside Vegeta. Kyra gave Vegeta a peck on the cheek. "I would be more than happy to challenge Princess Bulma to a battle. Is it to the death?" She glared at Bulma who was sitting in front of Vegeta. When she heard the word 'death' she shivered. _I hope it is not to the death. I will have no chance at all. _Vegeta was about to grab Kyra's throat and toss her to the other side of the room when the King grabbed his son's hand. Vegeta looked back at his father with a scowl on his face. "I can't believe you, of all people, are allowing this foolishness to go on," Vegeta took his seat beside Bulma. She was too scared to say anything. The councilman spoke, "This battle will not be to the death, but as long as both opponents are conscious they may fight for as long as they want." Vegeta was about to protest when he saw a single tear roll down Bulma's cheek, but thought there was nothing he could do. "Let us take this match to the training facility so the women may have more room to maneuver," the councilman said. _These people really hate me. Why do they want me to fight? They must know I stand no chance. Kyra would kill me even if the match is not to the death. _Everyone proceeded to the training facility. The councilmen walked with Kyra. There was no doubt that they were giving her pointers. King Vegeta walked with his son, and Bulma lagged behind. She was walking by herself with tears rolling down her face. Vegeta continuously looked back at her trying to away from his father. The King would not let go of Vegeta's arm to let him walk with Bulma. "Old man, if you do not let go of my arm, you will regret it," Vegeta growled. The King smiled back at his son's attempt to threaten him. "Son, don't worry about her. She needs to learn how to fight sooner or later. Let her find her own way." Vegeta looked at his father with doubt. "I thought you wanted her to be my mate. If she fights Kyra, she will die." The King chuckled, "You are too dramatic. The match is not to the death. Princess Bulma will be fine. She might be in a coma for a while, but she will live." _He has got to be kidding. He knows Kyra is almost as strong as a Saiyan woman. She will kill her and the council will not think twice about turning the other cheek. I have to do something to help her. Why do I want to help her again? _Vegeta stopped struggling against his father's hold. He could hear the strained sobs of Bulma not too far behind him. Her cries were hurting him for some reason. He didn't understand why she had that effect on him.

It only took a few minutes to arrive at the training facility from the dining hall. Everyone was crowded around Kyra for support and in stepped Bulma by herself. Not even one person came to her aide. Not even Vegeta or the King. She looked down at her dress and started playing with the fabric. _My beautiful dress is going to be ruined. What am I saying? My beautiful face is going to be ruined. Why hasn't Vegeta tried to give me some support? I guess I shouldn't expect it from an arrogant prince. _The noise in the room quieted because the King was about to speak. "Now, where do you two want to fight? You may pick from the places we have programmed in the computer. Since Kyra is familiar with the places, she may choose where to fight. Please remember these are places around the palace. If you are lost in the battle and everyone returns, you will remain in that place until you find your way back to the palace," the king finished by nodding to Bulma hoping she understand the consequences if she did not return with everyone else. He then turned his attention to Kyra. She put her index finger to her lips acting like she was thinking. "I think I want to fight in the field next to the Red Forest. It is a big enough space to fight," she said while starring at Bulma's shaking figure. The King nodded and turned to Vegeta who was standing by the control panel. He punched in a few codes and the environment changes from the training facility to the field next to the Red Forest. The councilmen, princesses, King, and Prince Vegeta stepped away from the two fighters. Kyra and Bulma stood in the middle of the field in dresses that were about to be torn to shreds. No one else was close enough to them to hear Kyra speak. "Pray now because in a few minutes you will be dead," she said with an evil smirk on her face. Bulma looked at her with a tear stained face. "This fight is not to the death, Kyra." Kyra began to laugh with a look of satisfaction in her eyes. "I don't think they will care if I kill you." With that the fight was underway.

Kyra ran toward Bulma with fury in her eyes. Bulma was too slow to react and was slammed to the ground with a kick to the stomach. She curled into a ball, but had no time to recover when Kyra picked her up by her hair. She punched her in the face three times then threw her to the other side of the field. Bulma felt blood running down her face. She tried to stand, but was met with a kick to the side of her head. The kick threw her into a nearby tree. She slid to the base of the tall red tree and fell to the side. She lifted herself on her hands and started spitting up blood. Kyra came out of nowhere and kicked her in the ribs. Bulma fell to the ground holding her stomach on the way down. Kyra picked her up by her neck and pushed her against the tree. She held Bulma there with one hand on her throat and punched her in the face with the other. "How do you like this beating, whore? The prince will never look at you again if I let you live," Kyra said while bruising Bulma's face. Kyra went in for another punch, but Bulma used to rest of her energy to move her head to the side making Kyra punch the tree behind her. Bulma struggled to use her voice since Kyra was squeezing her throat, "I hope you rot in hell, bitch!" Bulma lifted her leg to kick her opponent in the stomach when Kyra threw her into the woods. She landed with a thud against another tree. Bulma could see Kyra walking up to her, but blacked out before she got there.

Vegeta was standing next to his father while watching Bulma being beaten. The King had his hand around Vegeta's arm so he could not run off and be a hero. Kyra was kicking Bulma in the ribs when Vegeta turned to his father. "If she dies, I will never forgive you. Any time I feel something for someone, you take them away." He was pulling his father's face closer to his. "I still have not forgiven you for what you did to my mother," Vegeta held back his tears and emotions that wanted badly to escape. The King starred at his growing son with anger in his eyes. "I told you the match is not to the death. And since when have you had feelings for her? I thought you told me that she means nothing to you and that you do not want a mate. As for your mother, I did what was best for you. She would have clouded your mind with emotions and severed your chance at becoming a Super Saiyan," he spat. Vegeta could hear Bulma coughing and wanted to free his arm to help her, but was still not as strong as his father. All he could do was watch.

Kyra came walking out of the woods with not even one scratch on her body. Her dress was still intact, but her hair was a little disheveled from the fight. All of the councilmen and the remaining princesses made their way to the obvious winner. Vegeta kept his eye on the forest line waiting for Bulma to appear. He waited nearly five minutes and she did not come out of the forest. He looked toward his father with blatant fury in his eyes. "Let me go now! The fight is over and I have to go find her," Vegeta wanted to kill his father. The King quickly let go of his son's arm so he could go find the girl. The prince was in a hurry, but wanted to say something to the winner. The crowd of people parted for him. He walked up to Kyra with hands balled into fists. "If she is dead, you are next. I will find you tonight and kill you personally. You better hope she is breathing," he said pushing past her. The silent crowd was stunned by his confession, but one person was not. Kyra smiled sweetly at him through his statement. She yelled at his back, "I still do not understand why you want some weak tramp as a mate, prince." After hearing her words, Vegeta took to the sky.

It was dark so seeing through the trees was difficult even with his Saiyan vision. He had been flying around for almost an hour and still had not found her. _They couldn't have gone that far into the forest. Maybe I should search from the ground. I could probably smell her scent easier that way. _He touched down in between to giant red trees that towered over him. He started to sniff the air for her scent. Once he caught a whiff of a familiar scent the sky started sending rain. _Great. It would start raining when I actually catch her scent. Now it is going to take me even longer to find her. _Vegeta headed in the direction of the picked up scent. He walked for what seemed like hours, but was really only a few minutes and caught sight of something blue. He raced over to the aqua colored item and was horrified at the sight in front of him. Kyra had stripped Bulma of her clothes. She wore nothing. Not even her undergarments. Bulma was completely nude and shaking from the cold wind and rain. Vegeta noticed she was still breathing, but unconscious. Her face was black and blue. The only part of her body not beaten was her feet. He glided over to her shivering body and couldn't help but star at her. Even with black and blue skin she was beautiful. He searched the area around her for her dress, but found nothing. It was still raining when he unhooked his cape and wrapped her in it. He picked her up and lifted off into the night.

While he flew, he continued to stare at her. She was limp, but still alive and Vegeta was thankful. It took him a half an hour to reach the palace. He entered through the medical wing. No one was working this late at night so he had no interruptions. They had plenty of open regeneration tanks available so he gently laid her on the floor while he undressed. He left his boxers on and quickly found a spandex outfit to put her in so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable with him being in the tank with her naked. He figured if he could give her some of his energy while in the tank, she would heal faster. Vegeta swooped her up in his arms and positioned them both in the tank. He already set it on automatic start so they sat for only a few minutes before the blue fluid engulfed them. He set it for two hours because he hoped his energy would speed up the process. In a matter of seconds he was in a deep sleep.

After an hour had passed a lone figure entered the medical wing. They knew Bulma would be brought to a tank after her beating so decided to cause a little trouble. They silently walked to each tank wanting to know which one the princess was in. The person was horrified to see Prince Vegeta in the tank with the Earth princess. He had his arms around the woman in a protective manner and his tail did not look like it was going anywhere soon either. _What is the prince thinking? He should know this woman will cause him more harm than good. I must do something to change his mind about this princess._ The loner left the medical wing after starring at the submerged couple. Another hour passed and the liquid was draining from the tank. Vegeta's eyes instantly opened when the fluid was no longer covering his face. He pressed a button on the inside of the tank to open the door. He held on to Bulma so she wouldn't fall out. She was still out cold, but her injuries were completely healed. He lifted the both out of the tank and found a bench to lay Bulma on while he changed into dry boxers and clothes. Vegeta once again wrapped his cape around her body and headed for his quarters. There was no one in the halls so he did not have to explain the circumstances. He entered his room quietly as to not wake to beauty in his arms. He held her with one arm and pulled back the covers of the bed in his main room. Gently, he placed her down on the bed and laid the blankets over her. She squirmed for a few seconds as if searching for the heat that she was once feeling from Vegeta's body. He held his breath hoping he hadn't woken her. Vegeta was tired, but too worried about the princess to sleep. He sat on the end of the bed trying to devise a plan to kill Kyra. After a long conversation with himself, he remembered Bulma had not eaten anything at the feast. He slowly got off the bed and headed for the door. As quietly as possible he opened and closed the door.

Vegeta was on his way to the cook's area and met Kakkarot on the way. "I should have known you would be up this late looking for food," he said with a smirk on his face. Kakkarot smiled and stopped Vegeta with a hand on his shoulder. "Vegeta, I heard what happened to Princess Bulma. Is she alright, or did something terrible happen?" Kakkarot had real worry in his eyes when he asked the prince of the princess. "She is fine now. I put her in a regeneration tank and now she is sleeping. Kyra will pay for almost killing her and leaving her to freeze in the night," he said while punching his hand with a fist. 'Oh, that is good to hear. So why are you up getting food this late?" Vegeta began to blush. "The onna didn't eat anything at the feast so I thought she would be hungry when she woke." Kakkarot started to laugh. "You are acting really strange, Vegeta. Are you sure you don't have feelings for this princess?" They had reached the kitchen and began to grab different items to carry back to their rooms. After they had their arms full and started walking back, Vegeta answered his question. "I do not know what I am feeling, Kakkarot. I haven't felt anything since I was five and my father murdered my mother. She was the last person I cared about. How do you know if you have feelings for someone because I do not remember." It was Kakkarot's turn up ahead so he stopped Vegeta before leaving him. "You know you feel for someone if you are doing what you're doing right now. You definitely feel something for her, or you would be the one sleeping right now." He left Vegeta to contemplate his words.


	15. Chapter 15

CH15

I don't own DBZ. Hope you like this one!!

* * *

Kakkarot left Vegeta to think about what he said. Do I really have feelings for the Earth Princess? She is a beautiful creature, but a loud-mouthed one. Vegeta stopped outside his father's study. He noticed a flicker of light coming from inside. He pushed the door open to see his father sitting at his desk with piles of papers sitting in front of him. "It is late, son. You should be in bed if you are going to wake early to train," the King said without looking up from his desk. Vegeta walked to his father's side. "You better be glad the onna was not dead when I found her, old man," he said with a tired tone. The King chuckled, "I knew she would not die. You would not let her. I can tell you feel for the princess. I can see it in your eyes when she is around you." Vegeta looked at his father with a frown on his face. The King continued, "You will be going to Earth at the end of the week to face Frieza and his men. I hope you choose a mate by that time, or the council will for you. If you have feelings for Princess Bulma, then choose her now before it is too late." Vegeta was stunned that his father was speaking so openly about emotions in front of him. "I will defeat Frieza and let him die slowly. He has caused too much damage to our society to let him die quickly. As for choosing a mate, I will let the council decide," Vegeta turned to leave. "You are a fool, my son. You have feelings for the woman, but you will not show them. Why? You will lose her for good if you do not take her as your mate," said the King. "Why do I not show feelings? I do not have feelings. Emotions only cause pain and I refuse to put myself through it," Vegeta spat back. He was closing the door when he heard his father reply, "Have it your way."

He reached his room within a few minutes. Vegeta quietly clicked the door shut behind him. He glanced at the bed to see it empty. His mind started to race. Who could have taken her without me knowing about it? They couldn't't have gone too far. He paused before reaching his door because he could faintly hear someone whimpering close by. Vegeta turned to face the princess's room. The noise was coming from that direction. He slowly made his way to her room and stopped when he noticed the door knob was missing. A faint burning smell found its way to the prince's nose. With a confused look on his face he stood thinking for a few seconds. It hit him. What the hell are you waiting for? The onna is in the room and it's on fire. Get your ass in there, now!! He burst through the door and saw something unexpected. Bulma's arms and legs were tied to the bed posts, her mouth was gagged, she was naked, and she was completely awake. Her eyes shot to Vegeta's form standing still in the doorway. Tears were rolling down her face to never ending pools on her chest. Bulma's wrists were bleeding from her struggles to get free. Whoever tied the knots was incredibly strong. The fire was getting ever closer to Bulma's stomach. The person hung a long piece of fabric from the canopy of the bed and lit it on fire. They wanted the princess to watch herself burn to death without being able to do a thing. Bulma closed her eyes hoping the fire would just be a dream. When she opened her blue orbs, she saw Vegeta working frantically on the ropes tying her to the bed. He had just gotten her left arm free when the fire was within inches of her waist. Thinking fast, he jumped on the bed beside her and put up a force field to stop the fire from touching her. He put his right arm under her neck for leverage and sent three small ki blasts to the other ropes carefully placing them so not to hit Bulma's skin. She crawled into a ball while holding onto Vegeta's shoulders. Vegeta almost smiled, but remembered the situation they were in. He slid her off of the bed and into his arms. The force field dropped, but Vegeta noticed that the bed was soaking wet. His mind quickly thought of the outcome of the bed catching on fire. He put up another force field right before the bed blew into tiny pieces. The blast threw Bulma and Vegeta into his room.

The smoke cleared and Vegeta was searching his room when he found Bulma laying on her side in front of the window. He wasn't that far away from her so he scooted across the floor to her still form. Vegeta pushed the hair our of her face and gasped when he saw blood flowing from a gash on her forehead. He ran to his bathroom for a towel. Bulma woke when Vegeta was removing the blood from her face. She opened her blue eyes to see the concerned look of a Saiyan prince starring back at her. "How are you feeling, onna?" Vegeta said while lowering his hand from her face. Bulma smiled, "Alright." A cold breeze blow through the large room and caused Bulma to look down at her exposed body. She instantly tried to cover her naked flesh. Her face was turning a bright red when she heard Vegeta laughing his cynical laugh. "Princess, I have seen it all. You have been like this," he waved his hand in front of her body, "for a while now." She gave him an evil look. "Stop being a pervert and get me something to wear!" she screamed. Vegeta was stunned. _I save her life twice in one day and she yells at me! Who does she think she is? _"Aren't you going to say thank you? I did save your life twice. I think I deserve some respect," he said while searching through his closet for something Bulma could wear. He didn't have much of anything except suits and armor. "I will say thank you when I am decently clothed. Yes you did save my life, but I had it under control," she said trying to hide behind the black curtain. Vegeta returned to the room with a black night gown in his hand. He stretched his hand to Bulma for her to take it. "Um, this is a little small for you. Was it something some whore left behind after a night of passionate love making?" she said covering her mouth immediately. Vegeta held a smirk on his face. "Why do you care if it is? Put it on so you don't disgrace me with your body any further," he said while turning his back, but trying to peek over his shoulder. Bulma came out from behind the curtain and slipped on the night gown. She still felt some what uncomfortable without under garments, but couldn't complain since all of her things were just burned. "I don't care. I was just wondering why you have it in your room. You don't seem the type to like silk," she said as she touched Vegeta's arm so he could turn around. He hesitated, but turned none the less. His eyes wondered down the length of her body from her eyes to her toes. Her hair looked as though she just woke from a deep sleep, but it was still beautiful. "Prince Vegeta, are you alright? Your face is turning white," Bulma said touching his face. She was not trying to seduce him, but was worried about his health. Vegeta stuttered, "It...was .. my mother's night gown. It is the last thing I have to remind me of her. My father had everything else thrown out. He didn't know I stole this from her room. I was young at the time so I didn't know exactly what it was, only that it smelled like her." _Why am I telling her this? She will think me weak. _"That is really...sweet," Bulma said glancing over his shoulder at what was once her room. "Maybe you should put that out. It looks like it is spreading." Vegeta turned his head to look at the blazing fire. "You stay in here and light a few candles. There are no lights in my room. Try not to start another fire," he said teasing her. _Was he just joking with me? His cold heart is melting I think. _

After a few long minutes Vegeta was back in his room with half of his chest exposed from where the heat ate through his suit. Bulma was laying on the black couch in the corner of the room. He stood watching her for what seemed like hours. She had her legs in the air humming a tune Vegeta had never heard. She twirled her hair around her fingers while waiting for Vegeta. Little did she know that he had been standing in the room for about ten minutes. He snapped out of his trance and walked over to her. "Your things are gone. I will have more clothes made for you tomorrow morning. Did you see who did all of this to you?" he said standing in front of her now sitting figure. "I couldn't see their face. They had a large cloak on and a scarf covering their face. I do know for sure that it was a male. He had to be strong because I kicked and screamed the entire time he was restraining me," Bulma said while acting at her movements. _This onna must be very brave to go through this and still have a positive attitude. She is a special one indeed. _"So your telling me that he was Saiyan?" Bulma looked up at Vegeta's face. "That is exactly what I am saying." He shook his head and turned his back to her. There was a large hole in the back of his suit and Bulma noticed many scars lacing his back. She immediately stood and touched his scars. Vegeta jumped with surprise and faced her. "What are you doing? Do not touch me," he said with anger. Bulma had a frown on her face. "It's not like I was hurting you. Where did you get the scars from? Were you fighting someone, or training with Kakkarot?" Vegeta's anger turned into confusion. "Why does it matter to you?" Bulma was getting irritated with the Prince. "Maybe because I want to know who hurt you," she said while pointing to his back. "Why do you want to know? They are old and never bothered me." Vegeta looked into the ocean colored orbs starring at him. "I want to know because maybe I care about you. You have saved my life a few times. Obviously you care about me. Why shouldn't I care about you?" She said with emotion. Vegeta 'Humphed' and walked toward his closet. Bulma was lost as to why he didn't say anything back to her. _Does he care about me? If he didn't he would have said something sarcastic back to me. Wow he is falling for me. Am I falling for him? _

Vegeta walked back into the room with a pillow, blanket, and a tube of healing cream in his hands. He sat the pillow and blanket on the couch beside Bulma. She looked at him with questioning eyes. "What are you doing? Are you going to sleep on the couch?" Vegeta turned his eyes from the tube in his hand to the innocent young woman sitting on his couch. "No, onna. You are sleeping on the couch. I have a bed to sleep in unlike you." Bulma stood to face him. "It is not my fault that some lunatic tried to kill me and blew up my bed. I think I should get to sleep in the bed and you can sleep on the couch. That is the only fair thing to do since I am hurt," she said raising her hand to her head. Vegeta chuckled. "Are any of your bones broken? Can you see straight? Are you able to stand on your two legs?" Bulma cocked her head to the side. "No. Yes. And yes." She awaited Vegeta's reply. "Then you are not badly hurt and the couch would be a good spot for you to sleep," he said while handing the tube of cream to Bulma. He strutted over to his bed and pulled the covers back. The suit he once had on was thrown to the floor and he was in his bed in seconds with only his boxers on. "You may use the mirror in the bathroom to view your injuries and apply the healing cream." Bulma lifted herself from her position on the couch and stuck her tongue out at the Saiyan Prince. _Good thing his back was turned or he would have ripped my tongue out. He really is heartless. _

She stayed in the bathroom for thirty minutes checking her body and making sure the bandit that blew her room up did not do any serious harm. When she walked back into the room, she took a quick glance at Vegeta. His breathing was steady so he must have been sleeping for a while. She made her way to the couch and unfolded the blanket and situated herself to sleep on the small couch. After a few minutes Vegeta blew out the candles on his bedside tables. _He must have been waiting on me the entire time. At least he didn't leave me in the dark. _A few hours went by and Bulma could not fall asleep. She tossed and turned every which way to get comfortable, but to no avail. Bulma slung the blanket away from her body and silently strolled over to Vegeta's bed. She shook him to wake him up. "Onna, you have kept me up this whole time. What do you want?" Vegeta said with a huskier voice than normal. "Prince Vegeta, I can't fall asleep on the couch. Can you trade with me? We would both get more sleep that way," she said pleading her case. Vegeta rolled his eyes and pushed the covers off of his body. "Onna, I refuse to sleep on a couch when I have a big enough bed for both of us. You can sleep in MY bed with me, or sleep on the couch. I am a prince. I do not sleep on couches," he said turning on his side facing away from Bulma. She thought he did that because he was tired of her talking to him, but really he did it to hide his bright red cheeks. A few minutes passed by while Bulma contemplated her decision. Vegeta felt a small weight on his bed beside him. She decided to sleep in the bed. He smiled to himself. Vegeta closed his eyes only to open them when she spoke, "Prince Vegeta, can you train with me tomorrow? I would like to learn a few things so I can protect myself should something like this happen again." Vegeta froze when he felt her arm come across his stomach. He felt knots fill the space that was once full of food. _What is this onna doing to me? Her touch sends shivers down my spine and I want touch her back. _He turned on his other side and looked at the water filled eyes of Bulma. It had not been easy for her to ask him such a favor. He pushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and said, " It is Vegeta and yes I will train you. I can't always be around to help you." _Did he just tell me I could call him Vegeta? No Prince Vegeta? Wow I must be working fast on him. His eyes are so full of emotions that he will never let out. Maybe I can work on that. _Vegeta lowered his hand from her face and closed his eyes. He was asleep within minutes. Bulma had the urge to touch him. She wanted badly to kiss him. So she did. She lowered her mouth to his and gave him a quick peck on the lips. She was scared he would feel it even though he was asleep. Little did she know, he did feel it. "Thank you for saving me, my prince."

* * *

Aww. How sweet. Well another chapter down. Review and let me know what you think. I wonder what will happen when Vegeta tries to train Bulma!! 


	16. Chapter 16

CH16

I don't own DBZ. Yay for another CHAPTER!!!!

* * *

"The plan did not work, your majesty," a raspy voice stated. "The prince was not gone long enough for the fire to torch the princess." Kyra stood from the chair she was perched on. "What do you mean he was not gone long enough? I followed him and that fool, Kakkarot, to the kitchen and back. The Prince was gone for at least thirty minutes," she screamed. The male kneeling before her shivered. "I understand that, Princess, but the weakling fought me the entire time so it took a little longer than expected." Kyra slapped him. "I want that bitch dead and soon. I will be the next Queen of this planet." She knelt down beside the man holding his face. "I don't care how you do it, but if she is not dead by the end of this week, you know who will kill you all." Kyra lifted herself from the ground and walked to the door. "Remember, Saiyan scum, you have four days to kill her or else," she was out the door in seconds slamming it behind her. The muscular body that was left kneeling finally took his leave from the room. He punched the concrete wall on the way out.

Bulma rolled over to face the man she had just spent the night with. Her eyes were still closed when she reached over to Vegeta's side of the bed. It was empty. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up in the mess of covers. Bulma looked around the room, but could see nothing since it was totally dark. Not even the outline of objects could be seen in the blackness. She threw the covers back and put her feet on the floor. A faint ragged sound could be heard coming from the other side of the room. Bulma could not make out what the sound was, or where exactly it was coming from. She whispered, "Vegeta? Is that you? Please say something if it is you." She continued to walk and feel her way through the room with her hands. She was getting closer to the sound with every step she took. Her foot touched bare flesh lying on the floor. "Ahhh!" She fell back tripping over a pile of things in the floor. A hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back to a standing position before she could hit the ground. "Onna, your voice is disturbing my warm ups. Go back to bed so I can get some peace and quiet," a husky voice vibrated in Bulma's ear. She jerked her wrist out of his grasp and took a step back. "Vegeta? Why didn't you say anything to me when I asked if you were in here? You scared the shit out of me. Why are you warming up in the dark?" She had just noticed how odd it was that the room was completely dark. She could hear Vegeta walking away from her. Suddenly the curtains were pulled back and sunlight came in troves from outside. Bulma covered her eyes with her hands. It took her a few minutes to get used to the light. "I didn't answer you because I was ignoring your annoying voice. If you must know why I was in the dark, it is because you were asleep. I didn't want to wake you," he mumbled the last part. Bulma's eyes went from his dark orbs to his exposed chest. It had numerous scars like she saw on his back the night before. _Why won't he tell me what happened to him?_ _Could it be that bad?_ She slowly made her way to stand in front of the Saiyan Prince. "Please tell me what happened to you," she said while tracing the pale defects of the tan, chiseled chest. _Please don't stop. What? Get her hands off of you now. You are losing your mind._ Vegeta grabbed Bulma's wrist and pushed it away from his heaving chest. It took great will to refuse her touch. "It is none of your business. Drop the subject, or the next time you grope me I will not be so nice," he said with a flare of anger in his eyes. Bulma held her hand to her chest and looked away. "Sorry for caring." She walked to the couch and noticed the pile of things she tripped over were a pile of clothes. Bulma assumed they were for her since they were women's clothes. She heard Vegeta sigh, "You should not care. Emotions are for the weak." He lumbered toward the door. Before Bulma could respond, he cut her off. "I am headed to my training room to get some actual work done before I have to teach you how to fight. Before I will train you, you must have proper training gear. I have arranged for you to meet with a tailor to have a suit and armor made for you. Be in the fitting room in fifteen minutes to meet them. Do not keep me waiting for very long for I may not wait on you. I am a busy man," he said as he shut the door behind him. _Gee, what got into him? Yeah he is so busy that all he has time for is training._ Bulma threw on a short green dress and headed out of the door towards the fitting room. Where ever that is.

"King Vegeta, we have been given some disturbing information concerning your son," a short, round councilman stated while letting himself into the King's study. The King stood and addressed the large man in front of him, "I will forget that you just barged into my study without knocking, but be sure it does not happen again. What is this news you speak of?" The councilman bowed and voiced his apologizes, "I am sorry, my King, but this news is of utmost importance. Your son, the Prince, is allowing the Earth Princess to stay in his quarters. That is not acceptable." King Vegeta starred at the man for a few minutes and then began to laugh. He got a hold of himself, "I thought you had something important to tell me. Maybe something I did not know." He continued to chuckle until the other man's silence made him uneasy. "What is it,man?" The councilman shot daggers at his king. "Sir, why is this news not important? There are several women here that Prince Vegeta can choose from. Why does it not concern you that he has given permission for the weakest of them all to stay with him? You do know if they... mate, that he will have no choice, but to make her the next queen of our planet?" The King had the large man pinned to the wall in an instant. "I am well aware of the situation he will be in if he mates with the woman. I, for one, am hoping that they mate so you people will leave my palace. You will not ruin my son's chance to choose his own mate without you forcing someone on him. Do not question my ability as a king nor a father. He will have a choice and you will be smart to leave it at that," he said while dropping the shaking man to the ground. The councilman was brave and continued his assault against the King's decision. "Sir, you will allow the next queen of Planet Vegeta, who will rule your people, to be of a very weak species? I do not understand." The King was turning red with fury. "I do not have to explain myself to you or anyone else for that matter. I will enlighten you though since your brain is as small as a pea. Queens are for one thing only and that is producing an heir to the throne. She will not rule this planet. My son will. Now leave my sight before I blast you into the next dimension," he said with a ki blast forming in his hand. The councilman wanted to say more, but wanted to live at the same time. He bowed and left the King by himself. _It seems everyone is against this Princess Bulma. She will have to be strong willed to win my son's heart and to live through this week. _

Bulma arrived at the fitting room right on time with the help of a young servant boy. "Thank you. I will put in a good word for you to the Prince," Bulma said patting the boy's head. He smiled and left her standing in front of the fitting room entrance. She entered without knocking and was met by a peculiar being. It had short yellow hair and green skin. The woman's, if it was a woman, eyes were yellow as well. She was a short creature, but looked friendly. "Hello, Princess Bulma. My name is Lira and I will be helping you today. Please come on in and take a seat. I will have my servants bring out the armor we have selected for you to choose from," the gentle voice said. Bulma took a seat as instructed and watched as five different servants walked out with armor covering their bodies. All of the armor was bulky. _Those are so ugly. How am I going to fight in something like that? _Lira was telling the servants to turn so Bulma could see the back of the armor when Bulma interrupted, "These are all...great, but is there any way that I can design my own armor and suit? I want to look different from everyone else." Lira stood with her hands clasped. "I suppose that would be alright. The Prince told me to put anything you wanted on his tab. He wouldn't care if you spent a little bit more and I know I don't mind making it for you. No one around here has any personality. They all want to look the same." Bulma yelped with glee when Lira handed her a pad and pencil so she could draw her design. After about thirty minutes she was finished and handed the pad back to Lira. The strange creature studied the paper turning it this way and that. "Yes, I see. This should not be to difficult to make." She laid the pad down and ordered the servants to bring her things so she could start. She turned to Bulma,"This will not take too long. I will have one of my servants bring you some food. You look rather hungry." Bulma remembered she had not eaten the night before. "That would be great!" It only took ten minutes for the servant to return with Bulma's food. She ate it so fast you would think she had never eaten before. Bulma placed the dishes on the table beside her. She got up to stretch. There were suits and armor all across the room hanging here and there, but there was only one dress hanging from a doorway. She could barely see it from where she was so Bulma walked over to where it hung. She felt a sudden breeze and there in front of her was Lira. "Sorry, Princess, but you are not allowed to see that. Please do not ask me why because I am forbidden to tell you," she said lowering her head. Bulma was taken aback by this. Why wouldn't she be able to see the only dress that was in the room? Bulma decided not to ask since the friendly being would surely get into trouble if she told Bulma what it was and who it was for. "Alright. I am getting restless. How much longer will my armor and suit take?" Lira looked back at her. "It is finished now. I was about to tell you when you walked over here." Bulma was excited to see her new Saiyan clothing so grabbed Lira's arm and walked back to the items Lira prepared. It only took a few moments for Bulma to dress in her new outfit. She twisted in the mirror to look at her body at every possible angle. "The Prince will not know what hit him. I dare say he might faint," Lira said with a giggle.

Vegeta was in his personal training room when Radditz, Kakkarot's brother, walked in. "What are you doing? You do not have permission to be in here. Get out!" Vegeta said with anger. "Calm down, Prince Vegeta. I was just coming to tell you that Kakkarot cannot train with you today. He was summoned by the King for an assignment," Radditz said with a smile. He knew the Prince did not care for him. Ever since he volunteered to work for Frieza, the prince would not even look at him. "You have told me. Now leave!" Vegeta said while walking towards the long-haired Saiyan. "If I may..." he was cut off by the prince. "You may not. I said get out and I will not tell you again," Vegeta said balling up his fists ready for a fight. Radditz held up his hands as if to surrender. "As you wish Prince Vegeta." He turned and left the Vegeta by himself in his training room. _I hate that man! Why would anyone want to work for Frieza? He is a lunatic. _Vegeta shook his head and moved further back into his training space. He punched and kicked his invisible opponent. His royal blue spandex suit was not budging from its molded spot on his body. Sweat was pouring down his face when he decided to take a break. _What's wrong with me? I never take breaks. For some reason I am not focused today. I wonder where the princess is. She should have been here by now. _

Vegeta was sitting on a bench beside the control panel of the training room when he thought he heard a noise. It sounded like a muffled thump, but he thought he was going mad. There it was again. He started looking around the room and noticed it was coming from the door. Then he heard, "Vegeta, you open this door right now!" He chuckled to himself. He had forgotten the princess could not open the door since it was so heavy. Vegeta waltzed over to the door and hesitated before opening it just to irritate her. "Hurry Up!!" Her voice was loud even from outside the room. He put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. He started speaking before he looked up at her, "You are so weak. You can't even open..." he took a glance at Bulma's figure walking past him and into the room. His jaw dropped to the floor. Bulma turned to face the prince to see his reaction to her design. Just as she thought. He was drooling over her. The royal blue spandex suit was in two parts. The top covered her breasts and left her midriff exposed. The sleeves went down to her wrists, covered her hands, and wrapped around her middle fingers for support. The bottom portion was tight around her hips all the way down to her ankles. She had only one piece of armor which covered only her chest and left her waist bare. It was the same color as Vegeta's armor. Vegeta looked her up and down. She was a picture of beauty, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. "What is this? It is not proper Saiyan gear," Bulma smiled a sweet smile. "Do you like it? I designed it myself. I made it to match yours," she said pointing to his outfit. Vegeta couldn't help but stare at her. Even in battle armor, her rendition of battle armor, she was gorgeous. Did she have any flaws? "You cannot wear that around others. It is not battle gear and they would laugh at you," he said crossing his arms in front of his chest. Bulma pouted, "But I worked hard on designing this. I think your jealous that I look better in my armor than you do. Just tell the truth." Vegeta smirked, "So you think I look good in my armor? I do believe you just implied that. You, a weakling, look better in armor than a true warrior. I think not." Bulma didn't really know what else to say to him. She did just say that he looked good in his armor. She dropped the subject and moved on. "Well are you going to train me, or what?" Vegeta lifted an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side. "I will TRY to train you, but I have a feeling that you are going to be a lost cause."

Vegeta walked over to stand in front of Bulma. She looked away immediately. She felt a weird feeling overcome her. _What is going on? All he has to do is stand in front of me and I feel this way. I need to get a grip. _Vegeta's voice dashed her thoughts. "Punch me." Bulma looked up at him with a confused look. "You heard me right. I said punch me," he said leaning his face down so she could have full access to it. Bulma nodded, reared her fist back and let it fly into Vegeta's jaw. His head barely moved from its original spot. He touched his jaw and looked into Bulma's excited eyes. "That was good...if you were trying to swat a fly. This is going to be harder than I thought," he said turning his back to her. Bulma was hurt and mad at the same time. "I have never fought before, you know. You could go easy on me!" She said kicking the back of his knee making him lose his balance for a short second. He pivoted on his heel and looked into her ocean blue eyes. "I will NOT go easy on you. How do you expect to get stronger if I do? If you do childish things such as what you just did, I might decide not to help you," he said with some emotion Bulma had never seen in others eyes before. She crossed her arms in front of her. "You act like I am a young girl who couldn't possibly do the things you do, or go through what you do. Remember I am royalty to and you are no more important than I am in this universe," she said closing her eyes and turning her head away from him. He was mad. "You couldn't even imagine what I go through, or have gone through in the last twenty years. I wish you would enlighten me on what is so hard about your life. All you do is prance around your palace and pout if you don't get what you want. That will not cut it here. You know, I would think that you would take training seriously since someone has tried to kill you THREE times now. I guess I was wrong about you. You are just a little girl wanting to be handed everything on a silver platter. Well you can forget about it here because if you are not careful, you will die before you get back home," he was almost out of breath from yelling at her and trying to keep his temper down. Bulma had tears in her eyes. No one ever talked to her like that. She tried to gather her senses without crying in front of the prince. Bulma, holding her breath, walked past the prince who had told her life story in a few sentences. She was almost past him when she felt fingers wrap around her arm. The princess didn't even pause. She ripped her arm out of his grasp and continued walking to the door that was still open. She didn't care that he was going to apologize for what he said because everything was true. She is exactly as he had described. _I am a spoiled brat. Maybe I am not worthy to be the queen of a planet full of warriors. _Bulma reached the door and without turning around said, "I will go home tonight since there is nothing for me here. I am sorry that I have wasted your valuable time." With that, she walked out the door and the proud Prince did not follow.

* * *

Wow Vegeta was kind of harsh!! What will happen next? Will he let her go? And who is 'you know who'? Review!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

CH17

Well I hope you like this chapter definately if your a Kyra hater!!!! Thanx to everyone that has given reviews! Keep 'em up!!

I don't own DBZ!

* * *

Vegeta stood alone in his personal training room thinking. Thinking about what he had just done, and he couldn't figure out why he had said those things to the only person he has ever remotely cared about. _Why do I push everyone away? Do I want to be alone my entire life? No friends, no family, no love. Should I go after her? No! That would make you look weak. _He paced around the fairly large room and argued with himself for about an hour. Should he go or not was the question. He made plenty of dents in the room's metal walls from his aggravation. A loud beeping noise filled the room. It was Vegeta's scouter. He was not in the mood to talk to anyone so he sent a small ki blast to the annoying item and it shattered in to a million pieces. He continued battling himself.

Bulma walked silently to her, well Vegeta's, room. She, too, was having an argument with herself. _I have to stay for my people's protection. Why stay if the Prince hates you and has to waste his time watching over you since you are nothing but a weak brat? Maybe he protects me because I mean something to him. I think not. He just tore a hole in my heart even though I already knew he was telling the truth._ She met Lira in the hall outside the dining hall. Lira looked up at the princess and noticed the red rings around her eyes. "I take it the Prince didn't like your armor? Well he is a stickler for Saiyan customs. I should have known he wasn't going to like your idea of warrior gear," she said not knowing what was really bothering the now furious princess. Bulma didn't want to take her anger out on the unprepared tailor. She pushed past the short creature and headed for the dining hall. Maybe if she got something to eat she would feel better.The area was full of hungry Saiyans. She felt very uncomfortable with everyone's eyes upon here. The men were looking at her like a piece of meat. The women, on the other hand, were looking at her with disgust. They were all wondering why the prince would even think about taking an Earthling as a mate. She isn't as strong as them and most of them thought she was the ugliest being in the universe. What creatures have blue hair? Bulma wasn't feeling hungry any more when a tall Saiyan man grabbed her ass as she walked past his table. He and the rest of the people sitting around him began to laugh. Bulma's face turned red with fury and embarrassment. The laughs suddenly ceased. All of them were looking at something behind her with wide eyes. Bulma stood stiff hoping to herself that it wasn't Vegeta standing behind her. A gentle hand lightly touched her arm. She slowly turned her head and it wasn't who she thought it was. "King Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Bulma was shocked to see the King in a mere guard's hall. He held out his hand to her without saying a word. She looked at it and hesitated. Her eyes glided up to the King's face. He was patiently waiting for her to take his hand. After a few seconds of contemplating, she did. He allowed her to take the lead so he could glare at the men sitting at the table. With one look they started shivering. They knew what the King meant without him saying one word. Bulma and the King, like royalty, took there leave.

They walked down the quiet halls of the palace in silence until the King spoke. "What did you do to him?" he said as he turned his head to the side to look at the smaller woman beside him. Bulma was confused. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized who he was talking about. "Vegeta? What do you mean 'what did I do to him'? You should be asking what did he do to me. Your son is not the perfect angel you know," she said as she started to walk again. "He is far from an angel, my girl. I ask you that because he destroyed his scouter when I paged him," he stated nonchalantly. This man made no sense. "Then don't you think you might have done something to him? Why would he destroy his scouter when YOU called if I did something? Men in any species do not make sense," she babbled. The King chuckled. What he would have done only to have a daughter such as her. She is fiery and quick tongued. He liked it. "He has never blown up a scouter before. Not even when I call for him. I was told that you were going to be with him training so I figured you did something. So what made him mad?" The King was starring at the hurt eyes of the princess. "I did nothing. He went off on me about how 'I don't know what he has gone through his entire life. How I am spoiled and get everything I want'. So you see King Vegeta, your son hurt me. Not the other way around," she said crossing her arms. They continued walking past the conference hall where the councilmen were watching the pair deep in conversation. "That sounds like him. Just to let you know, he gets everything he wants too. Vegeta does not have the charm you do to get his way. He uses strength and wit. You two are very alike in many ways," he said guiding Bulma into a room she had never noticed before. As she looked around she replied to the King, "I do not agree King Vegeta. He hates me and won't even give me a chance. I on the other hand, have tried to put aside the not so great things about him." She was just realizing how beautiful the room is. The King saw the excited look in her eyes. He decided to confess. "This room was an empty space before this morning. Vegeta had it revamped into what you see. When he asked my permission to do so I wanted to know why. He, of course, didn't want to tell me, but he did after a few demands on my part. He wanted to surprise you with this tonight. So you see Princess, Vegeta isn't that bad after all. He does not hate you," he said pulling back the large curtain that was concealing something. Bulma was too busy looking at the beauty behind the curtain to reply. It was a never ending waterfall. No matter how high you looked, you could not see where the water was coming from. Oh what technology could do. The water fell into a small pool beneath the waterfall. It was big enough to swim in. There were small boulders lying about the room. Also, in the corner of the fairly large room was a elongated table. Various candles were spread across it. She heard the King shuffle behind her which brought her back to the present. "Why would you show me this if it was supposed to be a surprise?" She wanted to know. "While you were in the training room with my son, I could hear everything you two said. Vegeta forgot to turn off his scouter before you arrived. I heard your statement about leaving tonight since there was nothing here for you. I wanted you to know that there is and it is my son. He cares for you, but he is unsure of how to show it. He has never had the chance to show kindness or love. I let you see this because it shows he has at least some feeling for you," he said turning Bulma to face him. She had a large smile on her face. The King looked away from her and started to speak, "I need you to know something. We have verified that Vegeta cares for you, but we need him to take you as his mate. If he does not acknowledge you as his mate by Friday night, the council will choose one for him. He has told me numerous times that he will let them, but if you can show him that you care for him as well, as I know you do, then everything will work out fine. Also, to light a fire under you, the council has already told me that Kyra will be my son's mate of they choose for him." Bulma's eyes squinted with anger. She would not let that bitch have Vegeta.

Vegeta made a decision. He would lock down the docking areas so the princess could not leave. He just wouldn't give her permission to leave. That way he didn't have to chase after her like a weakling and she couldn't leave. _I am a genius. No wonder I am destined to be the Legendary. _He was about to make the call when he remembered he had blasted his scouter. Vegeta was almost out of the training room when a shady character appeared in front of him. It was Kyra. She sashayed her way to him and stopped two inches from his body. She looked like whore in the outfit she was wearing. Her top, if you could call it a top, was a halter that had two strips of green fabric that covered her nipples, but left everything else out in the open. It halted below her breasts and left her stomach showing. The bottom part of the outfit was a very mini skirt with slits all around it. She had heels on that would break any strippers ankles. Vegeta hardly noticed her outfit that she had intended on him ripping off of her. He was too mad that she would dare show her face in front of him again. His eyes held fire in them and he spoke shaking with rage, "How dare you defy me? You will pay for EVERYTHING you have done." Kyra faked a gasp and held her hand to her exposed chest. Her words slithered out of her mouth, "Why, whatever do you mean? I have done nothing." She reached out and touched the prince's abs and tried for lower when Vegeta threw her wrist away. She paid it no mind when she continued, "I heard the Earth Princess was attacked again last night. How is she feeling today. I would hate for her to be hurt and it not be by me." Vegeta slammed Kyra against the wall behind her. He held her hands above her head and growled in her face. She loved it. "Oh, my prince, ravish me right here and now!" she stated trying for his lips. He pulled back, but kept his grip on her hands. A smirk graced his lips, "Take this all in now because this is the closet you will ever be to my body again. I will warn you this last time, Kyra, but not without punishment for your defiance. Let's see how you deal with pain. Shall we?" He said while grabbing one of her hands. "Let's see, you have tried to kill, MY PRINCESS, three times now. So I think this will do," A loud crack was heard before Kyra's head jerked in pain. Another crack, and another. Kyra had tears running down her face when the prince let her go. She could barely see the smile on the prince's face, or her mangled fingers. Her index, middle, and ring fingers on her right hand were broken. Any time she tried to move them, pain would shoot through her hand to her arm and shoulder. Kyra looked back at Vegeta who was now walking toward the exit. "You monster!!" she yelled after him. "Hahaha. I'm the monster. I haven't tried to kill anyone three times. I have done it all on my first attempt. You do not know when to quit." She screamed and stated, "We shall see if your precious weakling lives after tonight for there just might be another attack on her life!" she began to cackle, but when she glanced at Vegeta he was smirking. "If that is the case..." he disappeared and fazed in front of Kyra. With a quick kick to the left leg, her kneecap was now facing the wrong direction. She cried out in agony, grabbing at her leg before falling to the ground. "..then that would be four times you have tried to kill her. I will make sure you fail again, bitch." He turned and left the wailing woman in a heap on the floor.

Bulma walked briskly back to her and Vegeta's room. She had left the King to his paperwork after they discussed other things trying to pass the time. She was hoping Vegeta would be back from training so she could talk to him about what happened earlier. Bulma was still upset about the exchange, but knew she could forgive him since he does care about her. She wondered if he would ever admit it. Probably not. Servants were moving in and out of rooms doing this and that. Bulma missed her home. She hadn't spoken to her parents in what seemed like years, but was really only a few days. _Wow tonight is going to be so much fun. I have to act like I haven't seen the room at any time before he shows me. The King was adamant about that fact. He even went so far as to threaten me. How can you be so nice to someone, then turn around ten minutes later and threaten them. Saiyans are so weird. _Bulma entered their room and noticed the curtains were closed again. It was totally black in the room. She could sense someone else in the room and began to speak, "Vegeta, can we talk about what happened in the training room. I want you to know everything about me before you make assumptions on my character. We need to talk about our lives to each other and try to open up." She stood waiting for a response. Nothing. "I know you are mad. Your father told me what you did to your scouter. Please talk to me, Vegeta," she said pleading with a person she could not see. She again waited for Vegeta to say anything to her. When nothing was said she spoke," Vegeta, what is wrong with you? Are you that mad at me? I don't want you to be like that. I hate this," Bulma tried to keep going, but couldn't when a strong hand wrapped around her throat. All she heard before the darkness took her was, "I hate this, too."

* * *

Oh no! What's going on? Hehe I know! You'll have to keep reading to find out! REVIEWS!!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

CH18

I don't own DBZ! Ok so this is a dark chapter, but I hope you like it!! You have been warned!

* * *

Vegeta was walking down the palace halls when Kakkarot stepped in front of him. "Hey, Vegeta, what's up?" He said while biting into an apple. Vegeta smirked at the warrior he called his only friend. "Do you ever stop eating, Kakkarot? It's a good thing you train all the time or you wouldn't fit in any of our ships. What did my father want with you?" Kakkarot dropped his smile and looked down at his boots. Vegeta shot a questioning look at him. "Kakkarot, I will not ask you again," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "Well you aren't going to be happy about it. He wants me to watch over the Earth Princess while you prepare to fight Frieza. He thinks she is distracting you from your task," he said watching the prince start to shake. Vegeta spoke through clenched teeth, "He cannot tell me what I can and cannot do. That old bag of bones will not keep the onna away from me and put her in your hands. She will stay with me until I leave and that is the end of the discussion." Kakkarot held up his hand his front of him as though surrendering, but he was not finished. "Don't kill the messenger, but your father wants the princess to stay in my room for the duration of her stay. The good news is I will not be in there with her," he said closing his eyes waiting for Vegeta's reply. He stood for a few minutes with closed eyes before he decided to look at the prince. He slowly opened his eyes to see an empty space in front of him. Prince Vegeta was gone. Where could he have gone? He was just here and then poof he's gone. Kakkarot scratched the back of his head. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind. He took off running towards the King's chambers. 

Bulma awoke to a horrendous smell of something rotting. She struggled to open her eyes. They seemed to be swollen shut, but with some effort and pain she was able to open them. It was dark wherever she was and she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what the smell was that found her nose. Everything was blurred since her eyes were watering with pain. She noticed her hands were chained to the wall behind her above her head. Her feet were also chained but to the floor beneath her. The sweat from her brow was dripping down her face. She tried to look around the room, but was unable to see much. Hanging on the wall in front of her were what looked like whips and knives. What is this place? It is too dark for me to make out anything, but if I had to guess this is some type of room for torturing. I know because ours at home is like this. She turned her head to the side and met a gruesome sight. Beside her lay a bloody body that had been chained to the wall like she was. She had found the source of the horrible smell. Her first thought was to scream, but threw away the idea because she didn't want to alert anyone that she was awake. The body had black hair that was beginning to fall out and an agape mouth. It looked as though he was screaming when he died. His body looked stiff with rigor mortis. She could tell the man used to be a Saiyan. His tail was removed probably as a method of torture. Bulma knew the Saiyan tail was sensitive. She was afraid for her life for the first time she had been here. Sure attempts on her life had been common with her stay here, but this was too much to bare. Her heart was beating faster than normal, but she was trying to stay calm. How am I going to stay calm with a dead man sitting beside me? Bulma, just look away and act like the disgusting THING is not there. She began to look around the room again, but this time with better vision. Her eyes were getting used to the darkness and objects began to take shape. A scream was creeping its way into her throat. There were numerous bodies chained to the walls of the room. As if that wasn't bad enough, arms, legs, and tails were covering the floor. She couldn't hold it in any longer. A blood curdling scream escaped her throat and in no time someone would know she was wide awake.

Vegeta burst into his father's quarters with a look of rage in his eyes. He saw the old man leaning over his balcony. He spoke, "Vegeta, do not test my patience at this moment. I am in no mood to deal with your selfishness." The King did not make it a point to turn to his son. Vegeta held his fists to his side. The veins in his forehead were looking for release as he began, "How dare you take the princess away from me. She will not be safe with anyone else. I refuse to let Kakkarot guard her. If someone put a piece of cake in his face, he would surely give the princess to anyone who wanted her. You cannot do this," he was now behind his angry father. The King continued to stare out upon his planet. "I do believe I am the King and you, a mere prince, cannot give me orders. I did this for your own good. She will distract you from defeating Frieza. You need to train and you cannot reach your full potential if you are trying to protect the girl." Shaking behind his father's back, Vegeta could not take it anymore. "Why must you take everyone from me? You take my mother, you take my people when you sent me to Frieza, and now you are taking away…" King Vegeta cut him off, "I'm taking away who? A girl who would mean nothing to this planet, or to you. She is nothing. Forget her and think about your future as the ruler of this planet. You must beat Frieza or there will not be a planet left. Your people are more important than some whore which would do nothing, but bring you down!" He was kicked over the edge of the balcony. Could thing he could fly because he would have fallen 100 feet to the ground. The King gained his composure while Vegeta flew toward him. He began to kick and punch the King with all his might. The King might be stronger, but the prince was younger and faster. A quick jab to the face sent blood spilling out of the King's mouth. "Never talk about her like that again. She is not a whore like the harem women you bed with. If you take her away from me, I will NEVER forgive you because…" The King sent a sharp kick to his son's stomach. "Because what? Because you are a spoiled brat and want everything your way, or is it because you can't stand being alone in your misery?" A bright light filled the space around the King and Prince. The King was momentarily blinded and took a few steps back to avert his eyes. After a few minutes of adjusting his vision, he looked toward his son. Vegeta's body was shaking with fury as he stood in a circle of yellow light. His black eyes were now green and his onyx hair now blond. He achieved his goal of Legendary Super Saiyan. Vegeta had obviously not noticed the change since he was overcome by rage. The King starred at his oblivious son and began to chuckle. Floating down to the balcony, the King turned to the prince. "You really don't know!" Kakkarot appeared on the balcony and started to speak before looking up at the pair, "Vegeta, you can't just come in here and kill you father because he doesn't want you to be distracted by a..." he peered up toward the glowing prince, "Super Saiyan! You finally did it. Your hard work has paid off." The King glanced back and forth between the two younger Saiyans. Kakkarot was eyeballing the prodigy before him and Vegeta seemed confused. _Nothing I have been through has pushed me to my goal. I felt more rage at those times than I feel now. Something about that onna has me doing things I would never think of doing. What is happening to me? _He lowered his power and made his way to the balcony that was filled with excitement. All but his. Vegeta was walking inside when the King's arm fell on his shoulder. "Son, we will celebrate your ascension. Tonight we will inform every Saiyan and being on this planet that you, Prince Vegeta, are the Legendary Super Saiyan. It is a joyous occasion," the King said with laughter in his voice. Vegeta smirked at his father, but continued to walk to the door leading to the palace halls. _I have to find the onna and speak to her. She must have done something to me. I must thank her, but in a strong, manly way. _He left the King and Kakkarot to speak of the nights arrangements while he searched for his princess.

Light flowed in from a door that was thrown open. It was quickly shut once the perpetrator entered the room. Bulma's eyes searched the darkness for any clue as to who brought her to such a terrible place. Nothing could be seen except what she knew was there. Dead bodies. She couldn't hear anything other than her panicked breathing. Her eyes shot across the room when she heard something scrap across the floor. Sweat was pouring down every inch of her body. Fright will do that to a person. She wanted to close her eyes only to open them and to find out this was a dream, but the reality of the situation would not let her. Her eyes caught a glimpse of the outline of a tall, husky man. He was certainly a Saiyan. But who. Bulma squinted her eyes to get a better view of the man, but it was too dark in the room. A voice came from the black void, "Princess, I regret to tell you that you are going to die today. Know that you will suffer immense pain, but it will subside with time as your life slips away." She heard the man sigh loudly, and then her eyes were covered with some type of fabric. _Wow he is fast. I didn't even see him coming. I am going to die. _Her chest was heaving as the heart in her chest wanted to break free. "Please don't do this. If it is money you want, I have plenty. Let me go and I will not tell a soul who you are," Bulma said will the man to agree. "I cannot do that, Princess Bulma. My people would die at the hands of an evil fiend. I will follow through with my orders." Bulma felt her heart drop. The man was touching her armor trying to figure out how it came off. He became frustrated and ripped it off of the shivering woman. All that was left of her clothing was her spandex top and bottoms. He decided to be decent and leave them on. Bulma began to sob. Her body was shaking with every breath she took. She tried desperately to free her wrists from the chains that held her prisoner. They wouldn't budge. Suddenly she heard a loud whip and felt a sting on her left cheek. It started to burn and she could fell liquid flowing down her face. She was bleeding. Then another loud sound and a scream escaped her mouth. The valley between her breasts was hit this time. The spandex was ripped apart with the strike. "Please stop this!!" She pleaded with the now laughing man. "I kind of like this. You beg for your life as I slowly take it away," he said while using the whip to tear Bulma's suit to shreds. After a few minutes Bulma was bleeding from numerous places on her legs and stomach. She gave up screaming for mercy because it just enticed the sick Saiyan. She sat on the cold ground trembling in a puddle of her own blood. Bulma heard the villain lay down his weapon, but picked up another item. Bulma thought about what it could have been. _Oh, Kami help me. He has a KNIFE! _She heard footsteps approaching her. Bulma began to think these would be her last moments of life. The blade started at the top of her shoulder and ran down her arm to the tip of her middle finger. After he made the line, he carved the words 'Vegeta, save me' on top of it. He repeated the process on her left arm. Bulma was going in and out of consciousness from blood lose. She tried to move, but couldn't feel her arms or legs. All she could do was wait for the end to come.

Vegeta walked down the halls of the palace to his room. Servants and warriors alike were bowing to the prince and looking at him in strange ways. _News travels fast I guess. _He reached his destination in no time. He opened the door immediately speaking to who he thought was waiting for him. "Onna, I have something to tell you. I think you will be happy to know that..." he looked up to see an empty room. "Onna? Princess? BULMA?" He was beginning to think back on their earlier conversation. The words hit him hard, "I will go home tonight since there is nothing for me here." He rushed out of the room and towards the docking bay. Everyone seemed to want to talk to him on his way there, but he spoke to no one. He only thought to himself. _If she has left, I will find her. She couldn't have gone that far. I could meet her on Earth and bring her back. Nothing will keep us from being mates. Did I just say that? And mean it? Yes I did. _He arrived at the docking bay met by a crowded room and applaud. He stood shocked at what was in front of him. At least two hundred Saiyans were kneeling before their prince. An older Saiyan came forward to speak with Vegeta. His face lit up when he saw the man walking to him. He was just the man he needed to see. "Sire, we had a feeling after you reached Legendary status that you would immediately leave to conquer Frieza. Our assumptions were correct because here you are. I have fueled your personal pod and it is ready to go when you are." Vegeta's face turned into a scowl. "I am not going anywhere. I need to know some information from you, Cazix. Have any civilian pods left the dock today?" He awaited the old man's answer while watching the other Saiyan stand. "We were sure that you would leave, sir. Why is this information..." he was interrupted by a furious prince. "Answer my fucking question NOW!!!" The old man stepped back from his prince. "No sir. Not a single civilian pod has left today." Vegeta growled to himself. Where could the princess be. He stood in silence thinking to himself. _Where else could she have gone? She wouldn't have gone out of the palace without an escort and no one asked permission to take her. After so many attempts on her life, one would think she would learn. _He stopped in mid thought. _KYRA!!!! _Prince Vegeta turned his attention to the two hundred Saiyans standing before him. He spoke with determination in his voice, "I want all of you to search the entire palace for the Earth Princess. Once you have found her, bring her to me without hesitation! Is that clear?" Two hundred heads nodded to their prince. They went to work while Vegeta headed for the culprit. Kyra.

* * *

Dark... I know! Will Vegeta's men find Bulma in time to save her life? Will Kyra get what's coming to her? And who in the heck is the mystery man!?!?!? 


	19. Chapter 19

CH19

As Vegeta made his way to the room of his enemy he thought of everything that was going on in his life. _I finally turn Super Saiyan and I can't even celebrate because this bitch wants to kill my mate! Wait a minute! Have I chosen her as my mate now? What is going on? One minute I don't want a mate and the next I am defending a weakling that I want as a mate. This is a cruel place, this head of mine! _He stopped abruptly in the middle of the hall next to Kyra's room. Something wasn't right. Vegeta flared his nostrils to pick up the odd scent that was filling the air. It was the smell of blood. He knew it wasn't coming from his destination. She would have to wait. He had a feeling the blood was Bulma's. It definitely wasn't Saiyan blood. Vegeta passed the door of the woman he so badly wanted to blast to the next dimension. He went through many twists and turns to reach the place his nose was searching for. After five minutes he slowed to a complete stop. His heart dropped to the bottom of his feet. He looked up to see he was standing in front of the palace dungeons. A scowl found his perfectly shaped face. _This is ridiculous. Of course the smell of blood would be coming from here. Aliens and Saiyans alike lose their lives in this place. At this rate, I will never find the princess. _He turned to make his way back to Kyra's domain.

Blood was oozing out of the uncountable gashes on Bulma's body. Before the maniac left from his masterpiece, he decided to release Bulma from her chains. He thought there would be no way she could make it up a flight of stairs and through the long stretch of jail cells to reach the palace halls. He wanted her to suffer with her choice. If she tried to escape she would die faster. If she stayed in the dungeon, she would die a slow death. It was after all her decision. Bulma attempted to hit the man that was hovering over her. She thought her hands were close to his throat, but they only lay beside her hips in puddles of her own blood. Her mind was slowly slipping away. The Saiyan bully laughed heartily at the struggling princess. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. He turned to the staircase that led to the exit. With one last look at Bulma, he fled the scene of the crime. Bulma could barely hear the door slam behind the killer. She tried to lift herself off the floor, but searing pain raced through every inch of her body. Every time Bulma tried to move, more blood would leave her body to lie on the cement ground beneath her. It was hopeless. She mentally slapped herself since she couldn't find the strength to do it physically. _Bulma Briefs, you can get yourself out of this. Every one thinks you are weak. Show them otherwise. If you don't try to get to the palace halls, it is only a matter of time when you will die of blood loss. You are a genius. Get your ass up and get out of this room!!! _A surge of strength filled every fiber of her being. She crawled, as best she could, to the dead Saiyan that lay beside her. He was wearing armor and a spandex suit under it. She slowly and painfully sat up beside the decaying corpse. She lifted her arms to remove the armor from the man. It easily slipped over his head. Bulma placed the armor over her head so it would cover her upper body. Now came the hard part. She searched the spandex suit for unstained places. There were a few places here and there, but not too many. She made do with what she had. Bulma ripped the fabric into long pieces so she could wrap her leg wounds. After a few agonizing minutes, she had the worst wounds covered with the spandex. She was hoping the fabric would stop or slow down the blood flow. Bulma had to relax so the blood flow would slow down. Once rested, she rolled down on her stomach to slide across the floor to the never ending staircase. It took too much energy to stand so she would have to get up the stairs on her stomach. The purpose of the armor was to keep her torso wounds from getting infected and to keep her from getting any further injuries. The down side was that it weighed her down a bit. With one hand on the first step she made her ascension.

As Vegeta rapidly made his way back to Kyra's room, he noticed guards searching every room for the lost princess. He was hoping against hope that someone would find her soon. _She could be dead right now and none of us would know any better. I will kill the wench that thinks she can murder my mate and get away with it. _As Vegeta walked down the hall to Kyra's quarters, his hair and eyes were changing colors. His hair would go from black to blond, and his eyes black to green. He was engulfed by rage. Approaching the metal door, he sent a powerful ki blast through it. The hole it made was just large enough for him to walk into the room without touching a thing. When looking straight ahead Vegeta could see the scenery of his planet. His ki blast went through the entrance door and out the wall leading outside. His eyes scanned the room for any movement. Kyra was not there. Actually, Kyra and her things were not there. He opened the closet door to see empty hangers and the bathroom was spotless. The bed had been made and not a single thing was out of place. _She fled. The coward took off so she wouldn't be punished. The Prince of Saiyans never gives up. I will find you bitch! _ Vegeta was now shaking with fury as he turned towards the exit. A guard was standing in the doorway starring at the livid prince. He was scared to speak, but was given an order to inform the prince of unfortunate news. "Prince Vegeta, I am here to give you an update. Please stay calm as I tell you the news."

It took Bulma nearly an hour to climb the concrete stairs to her freedom. She lay at the top of the steps with her arms over her stomach. Her last mission was to open the door and slide out to the hallway where someone would surely see her. Bulma could wait no longer. She reached her throbbing hand to the door knob and turned it. She pushed the door away from her and was shocked at the sight that was waiting for her. There were endless rows of jail cells on either side of her. She fell to the ground. _You have to be kidding me! I thought the stairs were the only thing standing in my way. Now I have to crawl down a filthy hall that goes on for ever. I am going to die, but I will be damned if I will die without trying. _She lifted her head from the dirt covered floor. Bulma began her journey down the narrow hall. She passed countless cells. Many held dead Saiyans and others were occupied by creatures Bulma had never seen before. They seemed to be trying to communicate with her. They grabbed for her body and one succeeded in grasping her wounded right leg. She screamed. The creatures covered their ears while the piercing noise echoed off the concrete walls. "Don't touch me!" Bulma said with rage in her eyes. The rage gave her some much needed energy. She was approximately half way down the hall when the boost of adrenaline spread through her body. Bulma, without thinking, lifted herself from the ground and started to jog toward the exit door. It was in her sight when her vision began to blur. She continued to run with all she had left. Her hand was outstretched ready to open the door as she reached her destination. She swung the door open and fell on her face as she crossed the threshold. Her ears picked up yelling and feet hitting the hard ground. All she heard before she blacked out was Kakkarot's voice, "Princess Bulma, open your eyes. You have to stay awake!"


	20. Chapter 20

CH20

I don't own DBZ! I forgot to apologize in the last chapter, but it took me so long to update b/c my internet is down at my home! Sorry! Hope you like this one!

* * *

Vegeta stood still waiting for the news the warrior was about to give him. _If he tells me that she is dead, I will kill him! _The other man was shaking with fear as the words left his mouth, "Prince Vegeta, we have found the princess, but she is in bad shape. We aren't sure if she is going to make it through the night. She has lost a considerable amount of blood and she is fading fast, sire. As we speak she is in the regeneration tank, but the doctors are not positive that the tank will help." When the warrior looked up to face the prince, he was gone. Vegeta flew out of the hole his ki blast made in the wall. It would take him less time to get to the med wing if he flew. He passed over the training facilities and noticed no one was there. _That is odd. At least twenty men should be training right now. _As he reached the outdoor entrance to the med wing, he could see lines of warriors waiting outside. It was like they were ready for war. He touched down in front of the front line. Once he attempted to walk through the men, one spoke, "Prince Vegeta, we have been ordered to keep you out of the med wing. If you could please take a seat and …" the warrior was cut off by Vegeta's hand around his throat. He spoke to the man that dared to stand against him, "I am your superior, warrior. You will tell me to do nothing! I demand you to tell me who gave you these orders, NOW!" He threw the man across the line of warriors ready to take action. He watched and waited for at least one of the cowards to step up and speak. Not one of them so much as moved a finger. Vegeta was furious that someone would dare keep him away from his mate. "Someone speaks now or everyone will die," he said while looking at each face before him. They all squirmed and finally a brave soul stepped forward. "Prince Vegeta, the head of the council gave us the order to keep you out," he said shaking to the core. Vegeta's face turned red with rage. He began to glow a bright gold and once again he changed. The warriors had never seen such power. As Vegeta slowly walked through the parted men, he clenched his teeth and balled his fists. _Those old men do not know what they have done!_

Once past the army of Saiyans, the prince could see his blue-haired princess floating in one of the tanks. Her body was laced with gashes and small cuts. The fluid in the tank had an orange tint to it from all the blood. She was surrounded by councilmen who were shaking their heads in distaste. Vegeta had already powered down since the councilmen were no threat, but he could be silent no longer. "Get away from her, now!" He couldn't stand someone else looking at her naked flesh. The ten men turned their heads towards their prince. They could tell by his facial expression that he was not happy, but does he ever look happy? Nine of the men moved their bodies to face the irritated prince while the remaining one stood facing the control panel of the tank. A tall man spoke, "Please, Prince Vegeta, stay calm. We have done all we can for this…woman, but it seems she is not going to make it. In a few minutes the power to the tank will be cut off and the woman will die. We have decided to let her drown in her sleep since draining the fluid will wake her." Vegeta moved so fast that the councilmen never saw him flinch. "You have made no such decision. You must have my permission to do so and I have given no such order," Vegeta said while trying to keep his temper from flaring even more. The man in front of him smiled while speaking, "We have made a collective decision on your behalf. We, the council, feel you have been brainwashed into thinking this woman is worthy as your mate and as so we knew you would not let her die. I have recruited a warrior to hold you off while we cut the power to the machine. You will have no choice, but to watch her die," he said coldly. Vegeta saw someone walking around the tank. It was Kakkarot. "What are you doing, fool? You know that I am a Super Saiyan now and no one on this planet is as strong as I," Vegeta said while watching Kakkarot's every move. Once standing in front of the councilmen Kakkarot spoke to his long time friend. "I know, Prince Vegeta," he said while winking at the surprised prince. Kakkarot turned to the nine smiling councilmen. He punched the one who spoke to Vegeta in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. "You have no right to do this. This woman will be the next Queen of Planet Vegeta whether you like it or not," he said while fighting off the rest of the councilmen. He noticed Vegeta was fighting his way through the men. They might be old, but they are Saiyans. He yelled, "Vegeta, I will hold them off so you can get the woman. Take her some place safe and don't let her out of your sight this time!" Vegeta smirked at his friend as he pushed past the round councilman who was fiddling with the control panel.

Vegeta was looking at the princess before him while pressing buttons on the panel. They had jammed it some how so no one could take Bulma out. Vegeta noticed her skin was almost free of scars. How could her scars vanish within a short amount of time, but his had stayed with him throughout his life? He heard Kakkarot yelling his name in the background of his thoughts. "Hurry up, Vegeta! I can't do this for much longer!" Vegeta could only think of one thing to do. He busted through the tank with one clean punch. The liquid raced out of the tank and onto the crowded floor. He caught Bulma before she hit the ground. As he turned to fly out of the room, he nodded to Kakkarot letting him know the job was done. Vegeta knew exactly where he was going to take the princess. A place no one except him knew was there, the room hidden in his personal chambers. Bulma's eyes fluttered under her eyelids a few times, but they never opened. After a short flight, Vegeta had reached his balcony. He took a look inside the room to be sure no one was waiting. It was empty. He quietly opened his balcony doors and carried the princess to his mystery lair.

* * *

What will happen in the night to come?!?! REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

CH21

I don't own DBZ! Thanx for the reviews and advice that was given on the last chapter! This one has lots of talking, but it goes along with the plot! Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Vegeta held Bulma in one arm and slid the curtain back to reveal the door to his secret chambers. Bulma shivered against Vegeta's body. There was a slight breeze in the room and she was still naked. He looked down at the sleeping beauty and couldn't help but smile. Vegeta was still shocked at how easily her wounds disappeared. Only a few pale scars could be seen on her bare leg. Anyone that said this woman is weak has not met her personally. She saved her own life.

Vegeta slowly opened the door to his private lair and entered the room. It was large and looked almost identical to his main quarters. The walls were bare with no windows or decorations. A king sized bed and a small couch made up the only furniture that occupied the room. Of course, there were no lights in the room and Vegeta forgot to grab some candles. He could see perfectly because of his Saiyan senses, but if Bulma woke up in a pitch black room, not knowing where she was, would not be a pretty sight. Still holding the princess in one arm, Vegeta formed a small ki ball in his free hand. The energy ball lit up the room with a blue tint. He left the ball hovering in the air while he positioned Bulma in the bed. The covers would have to keep her warm until he could find some clothes for her. Bulma's body, except her head, was completely covered.

Vegeta stood beside the bed debating on leaving the princess alone to retrieve candles, or wait until she wakes. Bulma squirmed under the black blankets. Her arm found its way out of the warmth and exposed. The light in the room was dimming, but Vegeta could still see very well. He noticed writing on the princess's right arm. As he inched closer he could see the word that was carved into her skin, 'Vegeta'. He was unaware of the other words because they had faded while Bulma was in the tank. His name stood out against her coloring. Now, no matter what, she would always remember what happened to her on Planet Vegeta.

Suddenly Vegeta sensed a strong power level coming from the main room. He instantly doused the light coming from his energy ball. The being was getting closer to the room when Vegeta remembered that he forgot to close the curtain. A knock at the door interrupted the curses Vegeta spoke under his breath.

As the door was pushed open, the person spoke, "Hey, Vegeta? Are you in here?"

It was Kakkarot. Vegeta quickly covered the dope's mouth and guided him into the main room. "What so you think you are doing? You will wake her with your big mouth! She needs to rest after what was done to her. What do you want?" Vegeta said while releasing his hand from Kakkarot's mouth.

Kakkarot began to whisper, "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. How is she?"

"Do you ever think, fool? Well, I would say her body is holding up. She hasn't been awake for me to ask how she is mentally. I should have never let her out of my sight," Vegeta said after he turned to the balcony doors.

Personal pods could be seen leaving the docking area headed for various planets. Vegeta would be on one soon enough since he must defeat Frieza on Earth. He could sense Kakkarot walking up behind him. The weight of a hand lay on the prince's shoulder. He listened as his friend spoke. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened. At least be thankful that we found her in time. If I may say so myself, you have picked a very smart woman as a mate, Vegeta."

Vegeta faced his friend with a smirk on his face. "How do you know I have chosen her as a mate? She would have to stay by my side every minute so I could protect her. Why would I subject myself to such a nuisance?"

Kakkarot looked to the floor and shook his head. He looked up to his prince and smiled. "It would be a challenge to protect her all the time, but you would love a good challenge. If this woman is such a 'nuisance' why have you helped her this far? You cannot fool me, Vegeta."

The prince's smirk changed to a genuine smile. "This I know, Kakkarot. I feel for this woman, but I haven't decided if I want her as my mate. I continue to help her because I cannot make up my mind. Do I want her, or not? Ask me in a few days and I may tell you."

Kakkarot moved to the side so Vegeta could walk past him. While the prince made his way to his closet, Kakkarot followed. He had some bad news for the prince. "Actually, you only have one day to make up your mind. The King has spoken to the remaining councilmen and they want you to leave for earth tomorrow night. Your father agrees. If you do not take her as your mate some time tomorrow, they will…" he was cut off.

"…choose for me. I know, man. So since I have ascended they want me to leave as soon as possible. I hate the council. What of the idiots that tried to kill the woman?"

Kakkarot shrugged, "The councilmen have been, how should I say, taken care of. Unfortunately we have not found the culprit who defaced the princess. We will be searching around the clock."

Vegeta reappeared from the depths of his closet with the night gown Bulma once wore. It was the best he could come up with other than a battle suit. "I want the tailor to have clothes made for the woman tonight. As for the traitor, once he is caught bring him to me alive. I would like to...have a few words with him."

Kakkarot nodded. As he followed the prince to the doorway between rooms, he asked, "What of the Earth Princess? Will you take her as a mate since you are leaving?"

"I will not be forced to do anything. I have already informed you of my dilemma. We shall see tomorrow if I have made a decision," before he could continue the entrance door swung open and in stepped the King.

"Leave, Kakkarot! I need to speak with my son alone," he said while pointing at the door. His face was turning red with fury and his hands were in fists at his sides. Kakkarot bowed and almost ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I don't have time for your speech right now, father. Get out so I may go on about my business," Vegeta said before he could catch his balance while falling to the couch. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up you ungrateful prick. You will listen to me for as long as I feel like speaking," he said while standing in front of his now sitting son. "Your stupidity will not jeopardize the life of my future daughter and Queen of this planet. I refuse to sit around while you let her get hurt."

Vegeta stood with exceptional speed, "I do not wish her to be hurt. Every time I have helped her. Do not accuse me of 'jeopardizing' her life when you spoke of her like a common whore."

King Vegeta cracked a smile. "You really believed what I said to you earlier was true. I adore this girl and I know you do as well. I guessed if I was to speak badly of her, you would not stand for it and you didn't I do believe you ascended during our conversation," he said while crossing his arms over his chest.

Vegeta mirrored his father's stance while giving him a smirk. "You tricked me. Well who would have thought after all this time you would be the one to make me turn Super Saiyan."

His father shook his head. "It was not I who made you change. It was the woman who is now laid in your bed. Why do you not take her as a mate?"

"Here we go again. Father we shall see if I choose her. Stop pressing for an answer or you will never have the precious daughter you always wanted. Now get out of my face so I may train as best I can in this tiny room," he said while pushing past his father to the open area of the room.

King Vegeta chuckled under his breath as he walked to the exit. "You want to do more than train, my son. Do not fool yourself," the King gently shut the door after he left the Saiyan prince to his thoughts.

Vegeta walked to the balcony doors and shoved them open. He stepped into the rounded space and took a deep breath. As he looked over his planet's scenery, he thought about his life, the decision he must make, and the woman that was screaming in the next room.

* * *

Oh no! Bulma is awake. What will happen next? Review!!!


	22. Chapter 22

CH22

I don't own DBZ!! Okay so I know I'm not updating as frequently as usual. My internet is down at home so I'm having to find alternate ways to post my updates! NEways I hope you like this one. Make sure you have a Kleenex close by if you are emotional. This one might be a tear jerker! I'm just letting you know!

* * *

Vegeta scrambled to close the balcony doors and headed straight for the hidden room. As he turned the corner to enter the room he grabbed the thick curtain and pulled it shut to cloak the secret chamber. Bulma was still screaming when he lunged at her and covered her mouth. She fought him with every fiber of her being, but he was too strong. Vegeta lowered his lips to her ear that was closet to him.

"Quiet, woman, or they will hear you! Calm down it is me," he said as he felt tear drops land on his hand.

Bulma relaxed against his hold. She knew it was Vegeta by his voice. Every part of her body was shaking. She wanted to move, but all she could do was nod. Her body was telling her that in his arms she would be safe no matter what or who wanted her dead. Tears continued down her cheeks as she remembered what happened to her only a few hours ago. Vegeta was at loss as to what he should do. He never had a crying woman in his arms before. To say the least, he sort of liked it. Of course, without the crying. He needed to know if she was alright, but knew the answer before asking. Who wouldn't fall apart after something like that? Vegeta didn't know the specifics, but he could tell she was tortured.

Suddenly Vegeta sensed three power levels approaching his main room from the hall. He knew they would come sooner or later, but he had hoped it would be later. Two were definitely Saiyan and the last was strong, but not of his kind. Vegeta lifted the shivering Bulma in his arms and moved her as far away from the door as possible. She held on tight as he took away one arm to grab a blanket. Bulma had yet to think about her bare body being exposed for anyone to see. Vegeta walked briskly to the corner across the room from the door. He covered Bulma's body with the soft blanket and bent down to lower her to the floor. Her arms didn't leave his neck when he tried to stand. For the first time since their argument earlier in the day, Bulma spoke.

"Please, don't leave me," she whispered against the side of his face. Her words sent shivers down Vegeta's spine. _What is she doing to me? I don't have time for her feelings right now. _He gently grasped her hands so not to break her any more than she already was. Her hands were pried off of his neck. He starred directly into her eyes even though it was too dark for her to even see his outline.

"I am not leaving the room, woman. I will be standing by the door in case someone attempts to get in. Just sit here, don't move a muscle, and whatever you do don't speak," he said as if talking to a small child. He could see her blue locks moving up and down as she agreed to his orders. Vegeta's hand was moving toward her face as he heard the door to the main room slam against the wall. He quickly retreated to his position at the door.

Vegeta could hear things being thrown around the room. It was a good thing that he didn't have much to search through. He turned his head to check on the empty shell across the room. He could see her blue eyes from where he stood. Vegeta so wanted to make her pain disappear, but could do nothing while villains were in the next room. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Where could he have taken her? Surely he would leave her someplace and return to the palace. Why did n't you kill her when you had the chance, you idiot?" a feminine voice shook with fury. It was Kyra.

The veins in Vegeta's forehead began to bulge while his hands flexed at his sides. If it were any other time and place he would barge out of the room and tear the traitor limb from limb, but if he did it now, they would know where Bulma was hiding. It was hard for Vegeta to keep his power level hidden when thoughts of killing the bitch ran through his mind. In the background of Vegeta's thoughts he heard another familiar voice speak in the next room.

"I am sorry, princess. I thought it would be better if she died slowly. The chances of her crawling out of the dungeon and past the jail cells to get help was slim since she is such a weak creature. I was amazed that she did it," the man said pleading for forgiveness.

"I am amazed at your stupidity. Women can do anything if they set their minds to it! You should have killed her right then and there, but now we will be lucky if she ever leaves the prince's side. We might not ever have another shot. I hate SAIYANS!" Kyra spat.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was trying to pinpoint where he has heard the voice of the Saiyan man. The voice was raspy like his own, but sounded a bit more cynical. _Who is that? The voice sounds so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Think, Vegeta! _Vegeta instantly knew the third person in the room when he spoke. It was a councilman.

"This is why we tried to take matters into our own hands. Warriors are useless when it comes to having to use brain power. We will find where the girl is and then do away with her. I refuse to have an Earthling as a queen. She is not worthy of the throne and definitely not worthy of the prince's bed," he said confidently.

Vegeta hated the council even more now. _How dare he say who is and isn't worthy of my bed. I may partly agree with the queen part, but I will take whoever I want as a mate. But am I sure that I want this weakling as a mate? _He argued with himself. _She is not weak on the inside. She saved her own life when anyone else would have crumbled and died. She is strong mentally, but not physically. Is that enough of a strength to be my mate? Do I really need her to be physically strong if I am the strongest being in the universe? No, I don't._

The councilman spoke to the two people before him, "Let us leave. The prince nor the girl are in here. I will inform the council to begin looking for the girl around the palace. He couldn't have taken her that far."

Vegeta heard foot steps as the three exited the room. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A few minutes passed before he left his spot at the door and started toward the princess. She had obeyed his orders without hesitation. Vegeta found another positive point about the woman. She listens, well, sometimes. As he approached the spot he left her in, he noticed her body was now laid on the floor. She had fallen asleep. Vegeta smiled to himself. He wouldn't have to listen to her experience tonight, but unfortunately she would have to tell him eventually. He knew it would be hard for her because he knew the feeling. Being tortured and humiliated was something Vegeta knew all too well. He would no longer have to deal with that burden since he ascended. Now he was the most powerful being in the universe, but an Earthling woman could bring him to his knees.

He bent down to lift Bulma from the cold ground. Her entire body as encased in the blanket. Vegeta yearned to see her body entangled with his, but tonight was not the time. She was limp in his arms as he strode to the King sized bed. He pulled the remaining covers back so he could lay her down. He carefully, not to wake her, positioned her body on the bed. Her blue hair covered the pillows like waves of an ocean. After Vegeta hid her body under the blankets, he stood and took in the sight of her in his bed. Never did he think his mate would be so beautiful.

Vegeta positioned his couch beside the bed so he could watch Bulma sleep. He didn't want her to scream again when she woke. His suit fell to the floor as he stripped down to his boxers. He sat as close to Bulma as he could without being on the bed. Something drew him to the princess. He thought as he watched her. _What is so special about her? She is beautiful, but many woman are. She is brave, but some woman are. She is smart, but so are many others._ _She is just like me, and no one else can say that. I guess I have chosen a mate. Someone that literally is exactly like me. _

While giving a speech to himself, Vegeta fell asleep. His breathing was light and even. The top of the couch held his head. During the first dream he has had since a child, he heard his name loud and clear.

"VEGETA!?!?" Bulma shot out from under the covers that flooded her. Her hands reached for anything that would touch them. A strong, but gentle hand snaked around her wrist.

"Settle down, woman. I haven't left. Go back to sleep so I can," he said trying to be selfish, but had a hard time when Bulma ended up in his arms.

"I can't go back to sleep. I was having a horrible nightmare and it will continue once my eyes close again. Please stay up and talk to me," she said pleading with the Saiyan prince. She couldn't see him, but she felt his body tense when she slid into his lap. Her legs stretched out to the other end of the couch while she wrapped her arms around the stiff abdomen of her savior.

Vegeta didn't know what to do with his arms so he placed one behind Bulma's head and the other on across her thighs. After a while he loosened up and slumped back down to his original position. Bulma laid her head on his arm and looked into the darkness for his face. The entire room was black, but she knew it was safe as long as he was there with her.

She spoke first. "I'm sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have left the way I did. If I would have stayed none of this would have..." she was cut off by Vegeta's voice.

"Don't talk about it right now. It is too soon and I'm not sure if I could handle the anger that it would bring. Talk about anything else," he said resting his head on the top of the couch.

Bulma smiled into the nothingness. She was surprised that he cared so much. "I don't know what else to talk about," she sat thinking in her head. Finally she thought of a topic, but wasn't sure if it would make Vegeta angry. "Promise me you will not get mad at anyone if I bring something up," she said waiting for Vegeta's answer.

"Whatever, but I am getting bored so it better be good," he said yawning.

"Alright. After I left your training room, I spoke with your father. He knew of everything that was said between us because your scouter was still on."

"That nosey bastard. He couldn't keep his nose out of my business if his life depended on it. He will pay," he said while raising his arm off of Bulma's legs.

"You made a promise. You must keep it."

Vegeta lowered his arm and 'humphed' as Bulma continued.

"He showed me a certain place that was built for me. He said you had it constructed. I just wanted to tell you that it was beautiful. I loved it and wish I could be there right now instead of hiding from a lunatic," Bulma sighed.

Vegeta's cheeks turned red with embarrassment. He was also mad at his father for showing the place to her because he was going to surprise her. Of course, things didn't go the way he planed. "Well, I'm glad you like it. It took a lot of time and money to build so you should like it."

Bulma shook her head. Every time she tries to be nice to him, he turns it around. She placed her hand on Vegeta's chest. He held his breath. "Thank you, Vegeta. It was sweet of you to do something like that for me. When do you think I can go there again?"

Vegeta was going to have to tell her sooner or later so he gathered up his courage and spoke as fast as he could. "You will have plenty of time to go there since this is your new home," he took a deep breath after finishing.

"Oh how great. I'll have plenty of time to..." she stopped in mid sentence. "What did you say? This is my new home?" Bulma raised from Vegeta's lap and found her way to the bed. She finally realized that she was naked. She snatched a blanket and covered herself. "You saying that..."

Vegeta stood and walked to the other side of the room. "I'm telling you that I choose you as a mate, woman. You should be happy instead of shying away from me," he said thanking the gods that she had gotten off of him. The urge to take her was getting harder to ignore.

Bulma searched the room for the man that obviously didn't want to be close to her. She thought he was choosing her out of pity. "I don't need your pity. You do not have to choose me because I need protection. When I get back to my planet I will be safe and nothing will remind me of this place!" she was getting angrier by the second.

Vegeta rushed to the bedside. "I admit that I want you as a mate and now you refuse to be mine? Earth women confuse me. Are they all like you? I feel sorry for the men on your planet if that's the case," he said fuming.

"You have no feelings for me except sympathy. Get away from me. I hate you! Why can't you tell the truth for once in your life?"

Vegeta grabbed Bulma's shoulders and spoke in a low tone, "I told you that I WANT you as my mate. That is the most honest thing I have ever said. You have feelings for me, but you are too afraid to admit it."

Bulma spat back at the furious Saiyan prince. "I feel nothing for you!"

Vegeta smirked even though Bulma couldn't see it. "Then why do you scream MY name when you wake from a nightmare?"

Bulma was quiet for a long time. Vegeta removed his hands from her shoulders and stepped away from the bed. Bulma finally spoke, "I screamed your name because you were in my nightmare. Right before I died, I saw you coming towards me. You couldn't save me," she said while unwrapping her body from the blankets. She continued as she walked toward the door, "I suppose I am destined to die here on your planet while you watch."

Vegeta could see her getting closer to the door. He also saw the flood of tears that were escaping from her blue eyes. As her hand reached for the door knob, Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and stepped back towards the bed. Bulma struggled. She hit, kicked, and yelled for him to release her. They fell to the ground with Vegeta on top. He saw the tear stained face of his mate and was sent over the edge with her words. "Let me go so I may finally give them what they want!"

Vegeta punched the ground beneath him. He sat against the wall and pulled Bulma's fighting body into his chest. She continued to cry, but went limp in his grasp from exhaustion. Vegeta's words were the last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep, "I will never let you die."

* * *

Yay!!! I loved writing this Chapter. It's definitely my fave so far! Review and let me know what you thought about it!


	23. Chapter 23

CH23

I don't own DBZ. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Bulma's eyes opened to see nothing but darkness. She was still in Vegeta's secret room. A silk nightgown clung to her body and warm blankets surrounded her. Vegeta clothed her and put her in the bed when she fell asleep a few hours earlier. Bulma squinted trying to find Vegeta in the room. It was hopeless. The room was too dark to see anything. She pushed the blankets off of her and tried to stand. Before her feet could touch the ground something pulled her back to the bed from her waist. She reached down and touched the thing around her waist. It was fury and the tip swayed back and forth against Bulma's hand. It was Vegeta's tail. She giggled as it tickled her arm. Suddenly a warm hand snaked around her wrist.

"Where do you think you are going? I can't even sleep without you trying to escape," he said teasing the princess.

"I wasn't trying to escape, oh rude one. I just want to stretch my legs and take a shower. Do I have your permission, high and mighty Prince Vegeta?" she said with as much sarcasm as she could come up with.

Vegeta unraveled his tail from her torso and held out his arms like she could see him. "Be my guest, but the guard at the main door will surely take you to the council if you take a shower in there."

"How did you know there is someone there? Can you see them some how?" Bulma said confused.

Vegeta chuckled, "I can sense power levels. I know of a small lake near the palace that you may bathe in. Kakkarot will meet us there with your clothes."

"A lake? I am a princess, not a bum. I refuse to bathe in a nasty pool of water!" she said while lifting herself from the bed.

"Well, if that is how you are going to be, then you can bathe in a pool of your own blood. The council will kill you if they see you. I will go with you so you may bathe, but Kakkarot will be with you the rest of the day so I may address the council and my father of my choice."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Your choice of what?"

Vegeta stood on the opposite side of the bed ready for an argument. "I will inform them that you will be my mate. Once they know you are to be my mate, they can't harm you. It is our law."

Bulma stood stiff facing the position she thought Vegeta was standing in. "You were being serious. You really do want me as a mate. Why? I don't understand why you would choose me over the other beautiful, stronger, princess. It makes no sense."

Vegeta cocked his head to the side watching the princess's face confess her confusion. He looked at her for a few minutes. She began to pace the floor waiting for his answer. _Should I tell her the truth? That she is exactly like me and it is intriguing. She is definitely more beautiful than the others, but that is not the only reason._ He heard Bulma bump into something and hit the floor. "Woman, are you trying to hurt yourself?" Vegeta said helping her to her feet.

Bulma ripped her arm out of the Saiyan's grip. "I don't have mutant vision like you do. How am I supposed to know there is a box on the floor?"

Vegeta pulled Bulma behind him. The box hadn't been there before. Where did it come from? Vegeta slowly bent down to open the medium sized box. Before pulling back the box top, he put a ki field around himself and Bulma just in case. Bulma held her breath hoping this wasn't another attempt on her life. Vegeta carefully opened the box to find folded clothes. He stood and turned to the expecting princess.

"Kakkarot must have snuck in without me knowing while we slept. The box is full of your clothes. Get dressed so we may leave and get this over with," Vegeta said while forming a ki ball in his hand so Bulma could see.

As the room lit with a blue tint, Bulma's eyes widened as Vegeta's body came into view. He still adorned his boxers, but the rest of his body was exposed. Bulma never really paid attention to how gorgeous the Saiyan prince was. Her eyes met his and for once he didn't smirk at her because he just finished looking at her body as well. The silk night gown was almost see through, and didn't leave much to the imagination. Bulma looked down at her body and quickly grabbed a blanket.

"You pervert. Stop looking at me like that," Bulma said while reaching for the box of clothes. Vegeta never took his eyes off of her.

"Don't flatter yourself. I believe you were the one starring at me. Hurry up, woman. I'm ready to go," he said as he pulled on his suit.

"Whatever. Turn around so I can get dressed." Bulma looked at the prince with hopeful eyes. She didn't really want him to turn around, but would never admit it. Vegeta sighed and heeded her request. While he waited for her to finish dressing he spoke, "I don't know why it matters. I have seen your body and we will be mates soon so I will know your entire body."

Bulma gasped, closed the last clasp on her dress, and waltzed over to the prince. "I can't believe you just said that to me. I don't speak openly about those things, especially with someone I hardly know," she said as Vegeta turned to face her.

He gave her a smirk. "It is only the truth, woman. One day you will carry my heir and you will know me soon enough. Let's go before someone finds us in here because of your big mouth," he said while moving the big from the wall.

Bulma ignored his words, but watched as he easily moved the bed to the side. Once removed, a small doorway could be seen. Vegeta faced Bulma waiting for her to follow him. She walked towards him as he started through the opening. They walked through a narrow hallway for less than one minute and ended up outside. The suns were shining and the odd trees were still. Vegeta reached for Bulma, but she batted away his hand.

"Why are you trying to touch me? We are not mates yet, mister!" she said while stepping away from him.

Vegeta fazed in behind her, and grabbed her waist. "Unless you want to walk to entire way to the lake, you will let me carry you while I fly. It is your choice," he said as she looked down at his strong, but gentle grasp on her body.

"If you drop me, you will regret it," she said as Vegeta lifted off into the red sky. Bulma had a death grip on Vegeta's shoulders. She trusted him, but was scared none the less. Vegeta tried not to stare at her while she gazed upon his planet. Her eyes sparkled with fascination.

Vegeta asked, "Have you never flown before, well, while you were awake?"

Bulma smiled at her future mate. "I am part of an inferior race remember. We don't fly." Bulma loosened her grip on his body as he did the same to hers. Vegeta starred into her glistening blue eyes as she completely let go of his body. Vegeta's eyes bulged. Bulma was falling fast. He flew as fast as he could and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Vegeta yelled at the smiling woman. He went from angry to confused in an instant. Why was she smiling?

"I just wanted to know what it felt like to fly. I knew you would catch me. You would never let me die remember," she said while pointing to her head.

Vegeta couldn't help, but smile at the excited woman in his arms. "Well, don't do it again or I will let you fall all the way," he teased. Bulma hugged the surprised prince. "What was that?"

Bulma moved her body to face him. "It was a hug. Do you not hug people here?" she asked with a startled look on her face.

Vegeta shook his head. "I have never experienced that before. Don't do it again. I didn't like it," he lied to the pouting princess. He almost took back his words when Bulma looked away with water in her eyes.

They reached the lake a few minutes later. Vegeta tried to talk to the sad princess, but she wouldn't respond to anything he said. Not even his insults. She retreated behind a large boulder and undressed. Vegeta stood where he landed waiting for her to get into the water. Once he heard a splash, his suit was off in a flash. He made his way down the bank away from Bulma, but close enough to see her. He watched as she dipped her hair in the warm water. Her face was fully exposed while her hair was hidden behind her back. Her pale skin reflected off of the water. She was beautiful. He saw her glance at him, but quickly turned his head. As he looked over to her location, she was submerged under the still lake. He swayed towards her and stopped behind her as she resurfaced. Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder.

Vegeta set aside his pride and apologized for his words. "I might have lied about the 'hug'. I'm…sorry." He shut his eyes as tight as he could, wishing this would be the last time he would have to apologize for something.

Bulma turned to face him. His eyes were still closed waiting for her response. She pressed her chest against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before Vegeta could open his eyes, Bulma's lips captured his and they were lost in each others kiss.

* * *

I'm so bad to leave it there, but I had to. I was writing at work, since my internets still down, and my shift was over so I had to! Don't hate me! Review


	24. Chapter 24

CH24

Raise the roof for another chapter! Hope you like it!

I don't own DBZ!

* * *

Vegeta gently pushed Bulma against a nearby rock, kissing her the entire way there. His hands explored her body as hers did the same. He kneaded her breasts making her moan inside his mouth. His kiss craved more from the princess. He deepened the kiss only to have Bulma do the same. His sharp teeth cut the inside of Bulma's mouth and blood dripped onto his tongue. This brought the animal side out in the Saiyan prince. He pulled away from Bulma's mouth the lay wild kisses on her chin and down her neck. At the base of her pale neck he hesitated. Did he really want this? Did he want her bound to him as a mate for life? Yes. He reared back his head with Bulma waiting for what he was about to do. As he got closer to her untainted skin, it became harder for Vegeta to think clearly. He was inches away from making Bulma his mate officially when he heard someone clear their throat from the bank.

"What is it, Kakkarot? Can't you see I am busy?" Vegeta said trying to control his rapid breathing. He moved in front of Bulma so the Saiyan warrior could not see his mate. He looked at Kakkarot with a scowl on his face.

Kakkarot beamed at his prince. "I can tell that you are busy," he said placing his hands behind his back. "I'm sorry about interrupting, but your father would like to see you. The council is pressuring him for your choice. He wants you to meet him in the conference hall as soon as possible. I will stay with the princess until you return," he said while mumbling the last.

Vegeta growled. "I want her to come with me. They will surely attack if you are with her," he snapped.

Kakkarot chuckled, "I think they learned their lesson the last time they fought me." Kakkarot started punching an invisible opponent.

Bulma lightly touched Vegeta's back. He turned his head to face her, but kept his body facing the Saiyan on the bank. "It's alright, Vegeta. I will be fine with Kakkarot. He would never let anything happen to me since I am the future Queen," she said with a blush.

Vegeta loosened against her touch and words. "Very well. Kakkarot! Turn around; fool, so she can get dressed. If you try to peek, I will cut out your eyes!" Bulma giggled behind the prince. _He is so cute when he threatens people._

Kakkarot turned his back to the couple being sure not to move an inch because he wanted to keep his eyes. Bulma swam in front of Vegeta and smiled sweetly at him. He wrapped his tail around her wrist and pulled her slender body into his. She looked up into his eyes with want. She wanted him and he knew it. "We will finish this later tonight, woman," he said as he lifted her out of the water towards her clothes.

Vegeta pulled on his suit and walked over to Kakkarot. He hadn't moved from his original position. "You can move, idiot. She is behind the rock," he said while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Thank the gods. My legs were falling asleep!" Kakkarot said rubbing his thighs.

Vegeta sent him a death glare. "Kakkarot, I trust you with my life, but I am not so sure about hers. If anything happens to her, even a scratch, you will pay. The punishment will be harsh and I will personally hand it out to you. Do you understand?"

Kakkarot nodded without speaking a word. Bulma emerged from behind the boulder wearing the simple dress she had adorned earlier. Vegeta and Kakkarot both starred at the beautiful princess. Even in a plain dress she was gorgeous. Vegeta gulped hard and pried his eyes off of the approaching woman. She stopped beside Vegeta and looked up at his face. He was angry.

"What's wrong, Vegeta? Nothing has happened," Bulma said confused by his facial expression. She could hear a low growl coming from his throat and then he disappeared from his spot and fazed in behind Kakkarot. Bulma's eyes barely caught the movement before the two men were on the ground with Vegeta's hand around Kakkarot's neck. Bulma rushed to their side, but was stopped by Vegeta's words. "Stay there, woman!"

Kakkarot was unable to move under Vegeta's hold. Gasping for air he heard Vegeta speak. "If you ever look at her like that again I will kill you where you stand. Know that I don't want the princess to be alone with you, but I trust no one else. Do not make me regret trusting my 'friend', Kakkarot." Vegeta removed his hand from the surprised warrior.

Bulma helped Kakkarot to his feet against Vegeta's wishes. "What the hell are you doing? He didn't do anything at all. Are you losing your mind?" she said starring daggers at Vegeta.

"You know nothing of our laws, woman. Do not speak of things you know nothing about. Stop touching him or you too will feel my wrath," he said walking to the stunned princess.

Bulma released Kakkarot's arm, but stomped over to the stubborn Saiyan prince meeting him half way. They stopped facing each other and Bulma spoke with venom in her voice. "You will not talk to me like that you arrogant man! If I am to be your mate, you will respect me and inform me of when something is bothering you instead of almost KILLING your only friend!" she screamed the last part in his face. "Now you will tell me why you tried to rip out his throat, or I will refuse to carry your heir!"

Vegeta stepped back. "You can't do that. We must produce an heir to the throne of Planet Vegeta," he said with shock.

"Watch me, Vegeta. Tell me now, or else!" Bulma was not joking. Vegeta looked away sharply, but kept his composure. _Is this woman demanding that I tell her? I can't believe she is talking to the prince of all Saiyans like that._

"Fine, woman, I will tell you, but not because you demand it of me. It is because you need to know for your safety," he said trying to come up with an excuse. "While you do not carry my mark, you are not considered my mate. If another Saiyan wishes to have you and marks you before me, you will be his. I will be unable to change anything."

Bulma's jaw dropped. "You're lying! Why are you trying to scare me?" she said pleading with Vegeta. He stood looking into her eyes with his honest ones. "Oh, Kami, you are telling the truth…Well get on with it then."

Vegeta continued to look at her with still eyes. "Come on! Mark me now so I don't have to worry about it!" Bulma stepped closer to the prince.

He turned his back to her. "No! I will not mark you while HE is here. I refuse to do something so personal in the presence of someone else," Vegeta huffed.

"What if someone else marks me? I can't be your mate. Do it, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

Kakkarot stood still through the entire confrontation. He wasn't sure of what to do while the couple argued. Vegeta turned his head to look at Bulma's begging eyes. "I will not. I am sure Kakkarot will not let that happen. You should be safe with him. I will see you after my meeting," he said as he flew off into the red sky.

Bulma turned furious eyes to the innocent Saiyan behind her. Kakkarot held up his hands as to say he surrenders. "Let's go!" Bulma demanded.

It took Vegeta only a short time to arrive at the conference hall. His father was seated at the head of the long table. An empty seat positioned next to him for the prince. The councilmen watched as Vegeta walked to his seat past the endless row of old men. They averted their eyes when he starred at every one of them before he took his seat. He glanced at his father after getting comfortable and noticed the King was smiling.

"Let us proceed with the meeting. Prince Vegeta, my son, will inform the council of his choice for a mate. His decision is final after this meeting. You all know his choice will be protected under Saiyan law and no harm will befall her. Do you agree?" the King asked the council. They all nodded their heads. "Than in accordance with the law, if anyone harms the future Queen, they will be punished by death. With this said, Prince Vegeta now has my permission to voice his decision."

Vegeta smirked at his father who nodded in return. Vegeta stood so everyone could see and hear him clearly. After looking over the table, he began with his spill. "I, Prince Vegeta of Planet Vegeta, have chosen….the Earth Princess, Bulma Briefs, to be my mate and future Queen of Planet Vegeta. If anyone should disagree with my choice let them speak now," he said watching the old men move in their seats.

A brace soul stood before his fellow councilmen, the King, and Prince Vegeta. "Prince Vegeta, it is absurd that you would choose the weakest woman to be the next Queen. She will be unable to protect her people. No one here wants this union to happen," he said holding out his hands.

Vegeta nodded his head toward the councilmen. "Does every one here feel this way?" They hesitated, but agreed. Vegeta smirked toward his father who shook his head in distaste. Vegeta sent a ki blast in the direction of the standing man. It severed his right arm and left the man screaming in agony. Vegeta fazed in beside the hysteric councilman while the others stayed seated. He grabbed the man's shoulder where the blast had cut through the skin. He squeezed the wound and blood poured on to his hand.

After a few minutes of torturing the council member, he spoke, "Now, let me tell you traitors something. If anyone so much as looks at my mate in the wrong way, I will tear out your throat and laugh as you die. My decision has been stated and it stands without fault. Remember my words today for you must live by them. The Earth Princess is protected under Saiyan law and the strongest being in the universe," Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan, "me!"

* * *

Tell 'em Vegeta! I need reviews people!! LOL


	25. Chapter 25

CH25

I don't own DBZ!

Well another one for the books. I hope you like it!

I wanted to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed the story. It means a lot to me!

* * *

"Where would you like to go, princess?" Kakkarot and Bulma stood starring at each other after Vegeta took off. Bulma was fuming at her soon to be mate. _How could he just leave me like that? If someone marks me before Vegeta, I'll have to…I don't even want to think about it. Kakkarot will protect me. I know he will. _

"I want to visit the city and possibly get a few things. Do you use money here to buy things?" Bulma asked the Saiyan warrior.

"We do not use money like the kind on your planet, but it is used the same way. You will not have to worry about that though. Everyone knows that you are the future Queen of their planet so your things will be free. Royalty receives things for free in the city," Kakkarot said stepping toward the hesitant princess.

"You mean they already know I am Vegeta's mate?" she asked.

Kakkarot shook his head. "You are not his mate yet. Not until he marks you. With that said, you might want to stay close to me at all times. You never know if some stupid third class will try to take you for his own," he said looking into Bulma's scared eyes.

He reached out to comfort the princess, but met empty space. She backed away from his hand. Kakkarot sighed and walked away. "You can trust me, you know? I knew after Vegeta told you about the marking, that you would no longer act the same. I understand why you wouldn't, but please know that I would never hurt Vegeta by taking his mate. As you know, he is my best friend," he stated as he lowered his head.

Bulma felt terrible about her actions. She walked up behind the defeated Saiyan and hugged him. Of course it was a friendly hug, which said without words that she was sorry. Kakkarot was confused by the gesture and had to know its purpose.

"What are you doing? What is it called?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

Bulma pulled away from him and giggled. "You Saiyans are so uneducated about Earth. It is called a hug. It shows emotion through physical contact. Vegeta acted the same way when I hugged him," Bulma said as Kakkarot grabbed her hands.

"Take it back! He will kill me if he knows you also hugged me. He'll kill me! Take it back!" Kakkarot said while racing up and down the bank.

Bulma couldn't help, but laugh at his reaction. She stopped him as he got closer to her. "Kakkarot, it is not always a gesture between lovers. It is also used with friends, and I chose to hug you because you are my friend. Stop worrying so much. Vegeta wouldn't kill you over a hug," she said carelessly.

Kakkarot let out the breath he was holding. "Are you sure?" Bulma nodded in his direction. He threw his hands in the air and fell to the ground. "Thank the gods!"

Bulma watched as Kakkarot smiled like a young child. She took a seat on the bank beside him and decided to ask a personal question. "Kakkarot, do you have a mate?"

He looked at the princess with confused eyes. "Royal guards are not allowed to have mates. We live to serve the King or Prince and no one else," he said watching the horrified expression on Bulma's face.

"Well that just won't do. I will have a talk with Vegeta tonight and he will surely allow you to choose a mate. I won't stand for anything less," Bulma huffed. She would get what she wanted on way or another. The planning of the upcoming night was cut off by Kakkarot's shaking voice.

"He must not have told you…" he said mumbling.

Bulma turned toward the nervous warrior. "Who hasn't told me what? Is something happening tonight?"

Kakkarot scratched the back of his head and grinned at the expecting princess. "There is going to be a feast in the main dining hall tonight celebrating your coming union with the prince," he was interrupted by an excited Earth princess.

"Really? All for me? I have to find something to wear. I must look my best tonight!" Bulma jumped up from her position next to Kakkarot and twirled in her small dress.

Kakkarot's hand shot up from the ground to grab her wrist. She immediately stopped and asked, "What?"

"It is not only for your and Vegeta's union, but also for," Kakkarot paused to figure out an easy way to break the news to the princess, "the prince's departure to Earth." Kakkarot tensed waiting for Bulma's reaction to his announcement. It was silent for a few minutes before the fiery woman spat her words of fury.

"You have to be joking! He tells me that he chose me as a mate, you interrupt us having an intimate moment, and now you're telling me that he is leaving tonight? Does he think he can get away from me that easily?" Bulma's face was cherry red before she marched up to Kakkarot and demanded, "You will take me to him right now!"

Kakkarot flinched with her words. He had never seen her this angry before. _If this is how mate's act, than I don't want to have one. I'm better off alone!_ He lightly touched Bulma's shoulders so he could gently get her out of his face. "I cannot take you to him, princess. He is in a very important meeting and is not to be disturbed," he said.

Bulma's eyes were ice blue. She was determined to get her way. "Kakkarot, if you do not take me to him right now, I will tell Vegeta that you hugged me. We all know that he would flip," she smiled sweetly at the frantic Saiyan.

Kakkarot grabbed Bulma around the waist and lifted off into the sky. "Let's go!"

Everyone had left the conference room leaving Vegeta and the King by themselves. Vegeta sat in his father's seat at the head of the table as the King stood looking out the window upon his planet. They remained silent for quit a while after the councilmen left. Vegeta thought of what his personal guard was doing with his mate. He was second guessing his choice of leaving her with him. The King spoke without looking at his son.

"Vegeta, I am proud of you. I have never given you praise for anything. Our people will know, one day, everything you have done to protect them. On this day, I want you to know that I am proud to say the Earth princess will be my daughter and the next Queen of our planet. I want you to know that I am also proud to call you my son," the King stated with poise.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Father, don't speak like that. It makes you seem weak. The princess is just someone to provide an heir to the throne and nothing more. End of discussion."

King Vegeta walked to his son. "I will never believe that. You feel something for her that you have never felt before. I'm going to tell you something that I have never told you before," he paused, "about your mother."

Vegeta sat up straight and was about to argue with his father, but was cut off by the King's demand, "You will listen to me and understand what really happened to your mother, my Queen."

Vegeta nodded toward his father letting him know to proceed. The King began, "When you were born, you were the center of her life. Everything she did revolved around you. I did not mind since I was busy with ruling the planet, but not everyone felt that way. Frieza noticed the way she treated you and despised it. He came to me one day in my office with a proposition," he looked down at the table. "He told me that I could give you to him so you could be raised on his ship, or he would kill your mother. I, of course, told him that I would never turn my only son over to be raised by him. Let's just say that he persuaded me to do what he asked by almost killing me. I informed him that I would think about it."

Vegeta was trying hard to suppress his feelings, but was having a hard time. His hands were making indentions in the wooden table and his eyes were blazing with an invisible fire. The King continued.

"After getting out of the regeneration tank, I discussed the situation with your mother. Needless to say, I went back in the tank. That tells you how strongly she felt about you, my son. She told me that she would fight to her death just to protect you from the beast, Frieza. Unfortunately that is exactly what happened to her. A few days later two of Frieza's henchmen captured your mother. While one of them held me back, the other beat her to death. I grieved for months after her death, but still had you. At least I had one good thing in my life so I thought. As you know, after a couple of years Frieza would take you for months on end and 'train you'," the King starred at his furious son.

Vegeta was now standing behind the chair. His eyes and hair were changing because he was unable to control his power. King Vegeta stood and walked over to Vegeta's form. He sat a hand on his shoulder to calm his son. Things in the room began to shake as Vegeta's body rose off the ground. The King quickly grabbed Vegeta's arms and pulled him back to a standing position. He could see unshed tears in the prince's eyes, but had to speak his mind.

"Vegeta, I am sorry for everything that has happened to you in your twenty years. I blame myself, but at the time I was unable to defeat Frieza so I had no choice. Now, I have the strongest being in the universe, my son. You will be able to avenge your mother's death and pay him back for everything he has taken from you," he finished by touching his son's chest.

Vegeta suppressed his feelings as best he could so he could smile at his father. After a long few minutes, Vegeta spoke. "He has not taken everything from me. I still have my pride and now a mate that only makes me stronger. Even though you may think I have no heart, father, the pieces are there, waiting to be put together," he said while his father nodded agreeing with his son.

As they starred at each other, neither knowing what to say, the door to the conference room flew open and in marched a not so happy blue-haired Earthling with a nervous Saiyan lagging behind.

* * *

Oh no the wrath of Bulma Briefs is coming! Keep those reviews coming!


	26. Chapter 26

CH26

Hope you like it!

* * *

The King and Prince watched as the fiery princess entered the room and headed straight for them. Her hair bounced up and down behind her back and her eyes held anger. Vegeta's eyes searched her face for answers. She was halfway down the endless table when Kakkarot spoke to the confused King and Vegeta.

"I tried to keep her out, but she insisted speaking with you," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Bulma stopped in mid step, swirled to face the Saiyan warrior, and spat, "Keep your mouth shut, Kakkarot, or you will regret it!" His face went blank as he nodded toward the fuming woman.

The King leaned into Vegeta's space and whispered, "Son, you chose someone who mirrors you. She is just as much of a brat as you are." They both chuckled under their breath, but quickly regretted it when the princess turned on them.

"I heard that, King Vegeta! I dare say you are no better. Get out. I need to speak with your….son," she said as the last word slithered out of her mouth.

The King would not have it. "Young lady, you will not address me in that manner. I am still the King and you will respect…" he was cut off.

"GET OUT NOW!!" Bulma screamed. Her entire body was shaking with fury and her face was flaming red.

King Vegeta turned his back to the irate princess and addressed his son. "Good luck. You're on your own now. I haven't dealt with something like this since your mother was pregnant with you. Have you two?" he asked while raising his eyebrows.

"KING VEGETA!?!?" Bulma's voice was now shaking. The King flinched at her words which made Vegeta chuckle. The King glared at his son and said, "Wait until she gets to you."

The King left Vegeta's side. He passed Bulma and could feel heat radiating from her body. He quickened his pace walking toward the exit. Kakkarot turned to join the King while the couple had their moment.

As the door slammed shut the prince and princess stood silent starring at each other. Vegeta would never admit it, not even to himself, but he was worried about Bulma. He couldn't figure out what has made her so mad. _She must still be angry with me about what happened with Kakkarot at the lake. I explained the specifics to her already. Women are an enigma. _He decided to speak before she had a chance.

"Listen, woman. What happened at the lake with Kakkarot is none of your concern," Vegeta noticed Bulma walking toward him, but he continued his spill. "You are unaware of our traditions and I will not stand around while another male tries to take you away from me," he said as Bulma stopped in front of him.

He looked into her eyes, but saw an unfamiliar emotion. Vegeta didn't predict what came next. Bulma raised her right hand and sent a stinging slap across Vegeta's cheek. His head snapped to the side with the force that was put behind the assault. He wasn't expecting that type of reaction to his words.

Vegeta was still trying to recover from his shock when Bulma spoke. "Shut your big mouth and listen to ME! I am not angry about the incident earlier today. I found out some interesting information," she paused to look at Vegeta's black eyes. "I heard that you are leaving tonight…and without me."

Vegeta took a deep breath and let it out. Before he could explain why he was leaving, Bulma continued. "Just know that I will be going with you. I don't care what you say. You can't just leave me here while people are trying to kill me. On top of it all, you are going to my home. I am going and that is final." She said as the prince watched her every movement.

They stood quiet for a few minutes, but it didn't last long. "You will stay here and Kakkarot will be your personal guard while I am gone. You will be more safe here than on your planet at this time. My word is final and this is the end of the discussion."

Surprisingly, Bulma did not argue with his demand. The only words she spoke before leaving the large room were, "You will regret your decision."

Vegeta's eyes followed Bulma's body as she left the conference room. _What does that mean, 'I will regret my decision'? This woman cannot physically hurt me. _Vegeta yelled across the room to the retreating princess, "We will discuss this further at the feast tonight." Bulma continued to the door without speaking a word. She easily exited since the doors were left ajar.

She met Kakkarot in the hallway and started toward Vegeta's room. The two walked in silence until Kakkarot became uneasy with the princess's expression. "Are you alright, Princess Bulma?" he asked looking questioningly at her. She continued to look forward and replied, "Fine."

Nothing more was passed between the two. They reached the prince's room in a short time and entered together. No one guarded the door, or sat inside the room. Bulma removed the shoes from her feet and curled into a ball on the large bed in the main room. Kakkarot stood, watching the sad spectacle in front of him. He wanted to comfort her, but knew it would only make things worse.

After a long few minutes, he spoke to the princess. "It would be safer for you if you moved to the hidden room. You are protected under Saiyan law, but sometimes that does not change a person's mind. Please, princess, will you move to the other room?"

Bulma slowly lifted herself from the bed and onto the floor. She walked to the hidden door without replying to the Saiyan. She pushed the curtain back and revealed the entrance. Kakkarot walked in before her just to make sure no one found the room. It was empty with a bed in the middle of it. The opening in the wall leading outside was still exposed. Kakkarot pushed the king sized bed back against the wall in its original position.

Bulma finally spoke, "So I am a prisoner now? Are you going to bring me food or am I allowed to go to the cafeteria?" she asked sarcastically. Kakkarot sighed.

"You can get your own food, but I must be with you. For now I will let you sleep while I speak with the Vegeta. He probably wants to train a bit before the feast and his departure," he replied.

"Just go away. I want to be alone for once." Bulma jumped on the bed and covered her entire body, including her face, with the blankets.

Kakkarot shook his head. "I will return with your gown for the feast. Just stay in this room and you will be alright."

Bulma mumbled something under her breath as Kakkarot exited the room. She fell asleep shortly after he left.

Kakkarot found Vegeta in his training room which is where he thought he would be. Vegeta continued punching the air as Kakkarot entered the room. He cleared his throat so Vegeta would look at him. Vegeta stopped, turned his head to his friend, and asked, "What?"

Kakkarot cocked his head to the side and walked to his oblivious prince. "What did you say to the princess? She is acting differently now," he told his friend.

Vegeta's eyes shot toward the Saiyan warrior. "What do you mean 'acting differently'? Is she alright? I will kill you if she is hurt," he threatened.

Kakkarot sighed. "Whatever you two discussed saddened her. She barely said a word to me on the way to your room and when she did, all she said was she is now a prisoner. I didn't hurt her at all, but you hurt her somehow and it isn't physical. I left her to sleep so I could talk to you."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest and stood still while he thought. Finally, after Kakkarot pried, he spoke, "I didn't say anything other than the truth. She wanted to go to Earth with me, but it is not safe there for her. I told her she has to stay here and that my word was final." He looked at Kakkarot's confused face. "After I told her that, her reply was 'you would regret your decision'. What do you think she will do? I don't have time to worry about this."

"I agree that Earth is too dangerous for her, but maybe you could have talked about it instead of demanding she do something. You two will be mates soon and your demands will only push her away. You may not have time to worry about her, but now you are not alone. Vegeta, you have another person in your life to take care of instead of just you," Kakkarot tried to talk some sense into his friend.

"How do you know all these things? You don't have a mate," Vegeta asked.

"You are correct, but I listen to my heart more than my head. You are completely opposite. Sometimes your heart knows best and your head doesn't want to listen. All I ask is for you to talk to her. She will continue to act like this unless you do," Kakkarot walked toward the exit.

Vegeta stood thinking of his friend's words. Before Kakkarot could leave Vegeta replied, "It is easy for you to trust your heart. I have been through too many things to not trust my head. I refuse to let Bulma get hurt like I have my entire life. I am using what I have left of my heart to protect her. If you think it is best that I talk to her about this, than I will because I trust your judgment. These words do not leave this room, or it is your life that I will take," he threatened. He didn't want anyone to know that he cared so much for another person. It would only jeopardize Bulma's safety.

Kakkarot turned to Vegeta and smiled, "Yeah, Yeah, I know the drill. Just go talk to her before the feast. We wouldn't want people to think you and your mate already hate each other."

Vegeta left with Kakkarot, but they quickly went in different directions. It took Vegeta less than two minutes to fly to his room. He gently pushed open the balcony doors and searched the room for traps and any one who might be hiding. The main room was empty. Vegeta pulled back the thick curtain and silently opened the door. As he entered the room, he noticed Bulma under the blankets on the bed. He smiled thinking that she was his. He starred at her form for many long minutes, but was taken out of his trance by the sight and sound of Bulma sitting up in the bed.

* * *

Review please!


	27. Chapter 27

Ch27

I don't own DBZ! Hope you like this one! Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Bulma sat upright in the large bed she had been sleeping in for about an hour. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and tried to see who was in the room with her. Bulma could hear light breathing coming from the end of the bed, but was unable to make out who it was coming from. She was beginning to get irritated because the person was not moving or trying to talk to her.

"If you are here to kill me, get it over with. I am not in the mood to deal with you idiots today," she said while pushing the pile of blankets off of her body. She slid down to the end of the bed where the silent assailant stood. Bulma could feel the person's eyes watching her. She positioned herself in front of the other body on her knees. She was still unable to make out who she was looking at. There was only a few inches keeping the two beings apart. Bulma reached out her hand to touch whoever was interrupting her beauty sleep. A strong hand grabbed her wrist before she had a chance to touch anything.

Bulma grew angry at the other person because they weren't doing or saying anything to her. Finally she couldn't take the silence or the crushing hold on her wrist. She snatched her wrist away from the being and put her face where she thought theirs was.

"Kill me already. What are you waiting for?"

An arm snaked around Bulma's waist and pulled her against a warm body. The person's body felt familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out who it belonged to. Not until a raspy voice found her ears.

"Do you want to die? Is that why you want to go to Earth where it is dangerous instead of staying here where you are safe? I have yet to understand you," the deep voice said.

Bulma tried to get out of the man's grasp. He was not letting her go so she decided to reply to his questions while she was in his arms. "Vegeta, I am not safe here. You know a law will not keep people from trying to kill me. If you truly want me as a mate, the attempts on my life will never stop. It will become normal. How can I deal with that?"

A few silent minutes passed before he poured his life into the air around them. "You will deal with it like I do. You have no idea how many times my life almost ended. I am only twenty years old and if you double that, it would still not add up to how many times I have almost died," he loosened his grip on Bulma. She didn't move an inch away from him.

"That is different though. You are very strong and you can handle people trying to kill you because it's normal," she touched his chest.

"It is normal now, but it hasn't always been that way. The first time I had to defend myself from an enemy, I was only eight years old. I was only a young child," his head lowered.

Bulma could tell Vegeta was telling her things that he never told another. "You are a Saiyan though. Your race lives to fight and conquer," she said.

Vegeta looked into her eyes. "I did not conquer this foe. He tortured me every chance he had. He took everything from me. My family, my planet, my people, and he even took my pride. He molded me into a cold-hearted killer. When I returned home, all I wanted to do was increase my power level so one day I could defeat him," he stated with anger in his voice.

Bulma hated how vulnerable Vegeta sounded, but continued to listen as he went on. "He refused to let me get close to anyone. I had no friends, no family, and no love," he paused as he gently raised his hand to Bulma's cheek. Her face was warm against his touch.

"Now that I have a person in my life that I…care for, I will not let him take them away. That is why I won't let you go to Earth with me. He will be there soon and if he knows that I have a mate, he will stop at nothing to take you from me. I will not let him have you and if you remain on Planet Vegeta he won't be able to," Vegeta pleaded with Bulma in his voice. He knew she couldn't see him, but he could see the look of sadness cover her face.

"Vegeta, I know you want me to be safe and Kami knows I don't want to die, but how will I be safer here. Everyone knows that you are leaving tonight which will leave me open to attacks. I know Kakkarot would do anything to protect me, but he is not as strong as you are. Please just let me go with you. I promise to stay out of sight and out of trouble," Bulma put her hands on both sides of Vegeta's face. "I know you would protect me at all costs so I am in no danger on Earth."

Vegeta pulled back from her grasp. Bulma was caught off guard and almost fell to the floor. "You don't understand, woman. If you go to Earth, my attention will be on protecting you and not on defeating Frieza. He would kill us all! You have to stay here for everyone's sake," Vegeta said grabbing Bulma's shoulders.

Bulma fell back onto the bed. Vegeta heard her response loud and clear even though it was only a whisper. "I will stay, but when you return and I am dead, do not blame anyone else but yourself."

Before Vegeta could speak again the entrance door to the room slightly opened and Kakkarot's head poked in. He noticed Vegeta glance furiously in his direction. "Sorry for the intrusion, but the feast will begin in thirty minutes and the princess needs to get ready. You also need to dress for the occasion," he said hoping the prince wouldn't yell at him.

Vegeta looked in Bulma's direction and noticed she was out of the bed walking toward him and the door. As she tried to step around Vegeta to get to the door, he grabbed her arm and spun her toward him. "I don't want to leave you here with him," he pointed to Kakkarot, "but I don't have a choice."

Bulma gently removed her arm and silently walked out of the door behind Kakkarot. Vegeta hung his head and continued after them. He noticed Kakkarot showing Bulma the dress he had made for her. It was a white dress with lace covering silk. It looked almost like an Earthling wedding dress. Bulma's eyes didn't even sparkle when he handed it to her to try on. Vegeta turned to the window and flew into the night.

Kakkarot looked at Bulma as she entered the room in her dress for the feast. He tried to bite his tongue, but couldn't. "You are beautiful, Princess Bulma. Vegeta is a lucky man to have you as a mate."

Bulma shrugged as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Don't let him hear you talking to me like that. He would kill you."

Kakkarot nodded. "I know, but I thought I would tell you since he never will. How did your conversation go?"

Bulma put her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head. "Let's just say Vegeta will soon know how persistent I am."

* * *

Oh, what will Bulma do? Review!


	28. Chapter 28

CH28

I don't own DBZ! Hope you like it!

* * *

Vegeta walked the palace halls with his scouter in hand. He paid no mind to the servants and warriors bowing to him as he passed. He only thought about his decision to leave Bulma on his planet while he was away defeating the tyrant Frieza. Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted by the loud beep of his scouter. He positioned the device on his head and pushed a button to receive the call.

"What is it?" he asked casually.

"Don't speak to me like that brat! I am going on a purging mission to Earth. I may need you there so you must leave at once," the feminine voice stated.

"Lord Frieza, I apologize for the attitude. I will leave as soon as my ship is ready. Is it all right if I bring a few men along?"

"The more warriors the easier it will be complete the mission. I want it done as fast as possible. You have exactly one day to arrive on Earth or your planet will be next," he said after the call was disconnected.

"I have a feast to attend before I leave to destroy you!"

Vegeta rounded the corner to only to collide with a large Saiyan man. "Watch where you are going, idiot!" Vegeta growled as he straightened his suit and cape.

"I am sorry, sire. I didn't see you there. If I may, can I ask you something?"

Vegeta leaned against a nearby wall and nodded. "What is it, Radditz?"

"The King has informed the Elites that you will be going to Earth tonight. I would like to go with you if that is okay," Radditz watched the prince as he contemplated.

"Radditz, I don't like you but I think your strength might be needed to hold off some of Frieza's henchmen. Be ready to board the ship in three hours," Vegeta demanded.

"I will not let you down, Prince Vegeta. The feast has started and your father is expecting you soon," he told the prince.

Vegeta stopped holding up the wall and headed toward the main dining hall leaving Radditz walking in the other direction.

The large doors to the room were wide open with crowds of people filling it. The other princesses were still in the palace aware of the prince's pick. Some approached Vegeta hoping they could change his mind. Some offered riches while others offered more physical things. As politely as he could he declined.

Vegeta spotted his father speaking with a few of the councilmen by his throne. He slowly made his way to the King trying to avoid angry woman. As he reached the little group the King welcomed him with a bow. All of the councilmen did the same.

"Father, I was told the feast had started without me. Why is everyone still standing?" he asked.

The King chuckled as he watched a confused look come over his son's face. "Vegeta, we can't start a feast for the future King and Queen if the Queen is not present."

Vegeta panicked. "What do you mean she is not here? I left her with Kakkarot so he could escort her here," he questioned.

"I am sure they are fine. Kakkarot is a strong warrior. He wouldn't let anything happen to his future Queen. Take a seat and calm down, son."

Vegeta turned, but before he could sprint out of the dining hall he saw blue hair and a white dress. Bulma entered the hall with Kakkarot at her side. She looked defiant and unyielding with a stone face. Kakkarot noticed the look Vegeta was giving him so he released Bulma arm and headed into the crowd.

Vegeta levitated and watched Bulma walk through the crowd of angry people toward him. Bulma passed infuriated princesses and councilmen. Suddenly a hand flew at Bulma's face. The slap echoed off of the walls of the dining hall. All Vegeta could think of was killing the person who did it. He shot through the sir toward his mate. He saw a councilman pounce on Bulma and take her to the ground. She didn't even fight back. He reared back his head and came within inches of making Bulma his mate for life but was slung across the room by an angry Prince Vegeta.

"Kill him!" Vegeta ordered to no one in particular. Two guards held him against his will while another guard sent a ki blast to his heart. He slumped to the ground with a huge hole in his chest.

Vegeta was satisfied with the kill so he turned his attention to the princess below him. "Are you okay, woman? Try to stand."

Bulma shifted her weight and leaned in against Vegeta's body. Once on her feet she jerked her arm away from Vegeta's grasp. "I'm fine. Can we get this over with? I want to go back to my room."

Vegeta stepped back from Bulma. She started walking to the end of the table where the King was standing. Vegeta followed her down the row of chairs. She sat on one side of the King and Vegeta sat on the other. Everyone else took their seats as well. Soon after everyone was seated, the room filled with conversations. The only person that was silent happened to be Princess Bulma. After ending a conversation with his father, Vegeta turned to Bulma in front of him.

"Why aren't you talking? Most of the time I can't get you to stop. You haven't even touched your food. What is wrong?" Vegeta asked concerned about his mate.

Bulma never looked up. "I am not feeling well. I think lying down would help," she faced the King. "May I be excused?"

"This feast is partly for you, princess. It isn't wise to leave your own celebration, but if you are not feeling well, it is best you leave," he replied.

Bulma stood which made the room grow silent. She made her way to the door and was met by Kakkarot. Vegeta glanced at his friend and saw him nod. Kakkarot would protect her until she got to her room.

"Vegeta, I know you want to leave as well but it is best if you stay at the feast. She will be fine," the King told his weary son.

"I need time alone with her before I leave for Earth. She does not want to stay here, but I refuse to let her go with me," he spat.

The King understood Vegeta's reasoning. "She will be well protected here, son. If I have to guard her myself, I will. Don't worry so much about your mate. There are other important things that need your attention," he stated.

"I guess you are right, father. Is this what love feels like? Do you forever worry about the other person? If it is, I don't like it."

King Vegeta laughed. "Son, I wouldn't know anything about love. I am a great warrior, a planet's King, but I hold no one's heart."

They both left the conversation at that. Vegeta continued to worry about his decision and the King hoped his son was ready for his upcoming fight.

Bulma and Kakkarot walked side by side down the palace halls toward the prince's room. As the presence of other people diminished, they began to speak.

"I hope you are not planning anything crazy, princess. It will be my head if anything happens to you," Kakkarot said as they reached their destination.

"What ever do you mean? I'm not planning anything," Bulma said as innocently as possible. "I want to take a quick shower if that is okay."

Kakkarot nodded and made himself comfortable on the couch after he lit a few candles. Bulma entered the bathroom once she grabbed a change of clothes from the hidden room. She took a short shower and dressed rapidly. She could hear Kakkarot snoring from the other room. She left her dress on the floor and slowly turned the knob to exit the room.

Kakkarot didn't wake from his deep slumber as Bulma entered the dark room. She quietly slipped on her shoes and headed for the door. Her short blue dress didn't make a sound as she stepped lightly around the sleeping Saiyan. As she clicked the door shut behind her, she was off to find a way home.

* * *

Where is Bulma going? Will something or someone get her? Review!!!!


	29. Chapter 29

CH29

I don't own DBZ! Where did Bulma go?

* * *

Vegeta remained at the feast as his father suggested. The two royal Saiyans chattered as though nothing was wrong in their lives. They both knew Vegeta had to leave soon and defeat the only real threat to the Saiyan Empire. King Vegeta had total faith in his son since he ascended to a Super Saiyan. Vegeta wasn't worried about defeating Frieza at all, but more worried about his mate. He still hadn't officially taken her as a mate and he knew he would have to do it before he left. If someone took her before he could, the pieces of his heart would completely disappear. Somehow Bulma convinced the prince in only a few days what love could feel like. He had made up his mind. He would officially take her as his mate before he left for Earth.

Vegeta stood to face his father beside him. Many people around the table quieted to listen to the prince while others continued their conversations. "Father, may I speak to you in private?" he asked as he looked around the table at the nosey councilmen.

"Let us go to my study to speak," the King said while standing. "Continue on with your dinner and celebration."

The King and his son walked silently to the King's study. The halls were empty since many warriors were preparing for the upcoming battle and others attended the feast. After reaching the study, the King shut the door behind them. "What is it you need to speak with me about?"

Vegeta leaned against the nearest wall and looked around the room for answers he couldn't come up with. He spoke to his father, "Frieza has contacted me about Earth. He told me to leave tonight and I have exactly one day to arrive on Earth before he comes for us. I asked to bring extra men. He agreed. I don't think he suspects anything, but we can't underestimate him."

The King nodded. "I will have all of warriors that are left here on alert. If anything comes close to our planet, it will be destroyed quickly. Vegeta, I sense that this isn't the only reason you have asked to speak with me," the King hinted.

Vegeta growled under his breath, but he too knew that he had other things on his mind. "You are wise old man. I need you to guarantee that Bulma will be safe while I am gone. You know everything has been taken from me and if she is as well, my life will mean nothing. I have yet to understand why I feel this way. The woman is weak and annoying, yet I can't help but protect her. Can you guarantee her safety?"

King Vegeta walked to his son. "It would be an honor to protect your mate since I couldn't protect mine. I give you my word that nothing and no one will harm your mate, Vegeta."

Suddenly the door to the study burst open. An out of breath Kakkarot stumbled into the room. Vegeta bounced off the wall and toward the warrior. The King followed his son. Vegeta put his hand on Kakkarot's shoulder. "What has happened?"

Kakkarot feared for his life, but had to answer his friend for Bulma's safety. "The Princess is…gone," he panted. "I have searched the entire palace and I can't locate her."

Vegeta's face turned rose red and his grip on Kakkarot's shoulder tightened. "You were supposed to guard her! What did you do?"

Kakkarot went to his knees in pain. "I kind of fell asleep. Everything in the room is in place and nothing looks abnormal. I didn't even hear any one enter the room. If someone has taken her, they couldn't have gotten far."

King Vegeta lifted Vegeta's hand from Kakkarot's body. Before the King could speak Vegeta was out the door yelling behind him. "I haven't even left yet!"

Kakkarot and King Vegeta followed their panicking prince. They reached Vegeta's room and as Kakkarot said, nothing was out of place. There was no forced entry and no sense of struggle. Someone must have been in the room when Bulma and Kakkarot returned. They had no idea Bulma was fine.

Bulma went directly to the dock area after leaving Vegeta's room. She saw numerous space pods ready for launch, but only one large round ship. She figured the large one would be Vegeta's ride to her home planet. There were few people in the area so she easily made it to the ships entrance. Bulma needed a code to open the door and lucky for her she is a genius. King Briefs is a technological genius so of course he child would be. It took only a few minutes to unlock the code and enter the ship. As far as Bulma could tell, no one was on the ship yet. She knew the Saiyans would be leaving soon. She wondered the ship looking for private rooms. The first she entered was too small for a prince so she continued her search. Room after room looked exactly the same to Bulma. Finally she reached the end of the hall and only had one more room to check.

She gently opened the door and looked around the large room. It was elegant and didn't look anything like the other rooms. The bed was huge and had numerous pillows covering it. She noticed the closet was full of blue and black training suits. This was definitely Vegeta's room. Bulma made herself at home and took a nap on the large bed that would soon be hers as well.

Vegeta stormed into the main dining hall to face the council members. He passed the surprised princesses and headed for the other end of the table. Many of the councilmen stood as the prince entered the room. They could tell he was out for blood.

"Which one of you has my mate? If someone doesn't come forward, I will kill you all where you stand," Vegeta snapped. He lifted his hand that held an energy ball. The veins in his forehead were bulging and he was switching back and forth between Saiyan and Super Saiyan. "Tell me now!"

A brave councilman addressed his prince. "Sire, I believe your last threat has kept us away from your mate. None of us want to be near her. What has happened to our future Queen?" the man asked sincerely.

Vegeta noticed he was telling the truth. "Nothing has happened. Continue your petty conversations while I prepare to leave."

Vegeta left the room as fast as he entered. King Vegeta stood in the hall waiting on his son. "What did they say?"

"They don't know what's going on. I need every available warrior to search the palace for her. Don't let the council know she is missing. If they knew, they would probably choose a mate for me since she is gone. I have to leave now so remember that you gave me your word that nothing would happen to her. Find her!"

The King bowed to his son. "You have my word. Do not worry. I will let you know when she has been found."

Vegeta bowed to his father. "You better hope you find her or you will have an irate giant monkey on your hands!" He left for his ship while his father went in the other direction.

The head technician met with Vegeta as he entered the dock. The prince heard every word the man was saying but couldn't register anything except that Bulma was missing. He finally found a mate that would do more than produce an heir and now he may never see her again. "Sire, the individual space pods are ready to go," the technician stated.

"Release them now. My ship will depart in ten minutes. Get everyone in position," Vegeta ordered.

The technician nodded and bowed. He ran off to the space pods and ordered them to be released with warriors already inside. Vegeta walked down the middle of two rows of Elite warriors. They would be boarding the ship after him. His red cape flowed behind him as his people bowed before him.

It took eight minutes for everyone to board the ship and get in place. Vegeta sat in the captain's seat watching the screen for his father's call. The lift off was easier than usual. The ship entered space without any trouble and Vegeta was off to defeat his nemesis. He couldn't concentrate on the upcoming battle because of his worry for Bulma's life. After an hour he could no longer wait for a call from his father. He positioned his scouter on his head and sent out a signal for the King.

Shortly the King answered and his voice could be heard in Vegeta's ear. "What is it, Vegeta? You know I am busy!"

Vegeta slammed his fist on the arm rest attached to his seat. "You better have good news for me! Have you found her, old man?" Vegeta asked with fury.

The King sighed. "We haven't even found any leads. It's like she up and disappeared! I will not stop until we find her though. She has to be around here somewhere."

Vegeta's mind started spinning. So many things could have happened. He disconnected from the call. His hands found his temples and they moved in circular motions. Radditz came up behind the prince. "Is something wrong, sir? You do not look so well. Maybe you should go to your quarters and rest before the battle."

Vegeta turned his scowling face to the man beside him. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Make sure our course to Earth is as short as possible," he said as he stood up from his seat.

"Yes, sir," Radditz said as he walked toward the control panel.

Vegeta made his way to his private quarters and heard water running in the room. It was coming from the bathroom inside. He entered the room slowly with an energy ball forming in his hand. The door clicked shut behind him as he made his way to the bathroom door. It was slightly open so he entered silently. The water was coming from the shower and humming could be heard coming from behind the curtain. He jerked the curtain back with his free hand and almost fainted when he heard Bulma's voice.

"Don't you knock?"

* * *

HeHe! I know it's a cliffy but I hope you liked the chap. Review and let me know!


	30. Chapter 30

CH30

I don't own DBZ! A little surprise in this one!

* * *

Vegeta stared at Bulma's wet body and had thoughts of taking her as his mate officially right then and there, but his anger overcame him.

"What are you doing here? Have you completely lost your mind!?" Vegeta yelled as he threw a drying cloth at her. He went back into the bedroom and laid on the bed while Bulma dried off and dressed.

Bulma yelled at Vegeta from the bathroom, "How dare you try and leave me in an unsafe place!" She marched into the bedroom with a night gown on. "You should have known that I would find a way to leave!"

"Keep your big mouth shut, woman! I need to think of a way to get you back to Planet Vegeta without turning around," he barked.

"Don't you tell me what to do! I'm not going back without you. I already told you that I would be fine on my planet. Our warriors won't let anyone harm me," Bulma said as she glided to the bed where Vegeta was positioned.

He jumped off of the bed and grabbed her arms to intimidate her. "You do not understand! Frieza is a million times stronger than your people. You are vulnerable without me protecting you!"

"So you will protect me. What is the big deal?" Bulma asked calmly.

Vegeta growled. "You are the most ignorant woman I have ever met! I will not have time to protect you. If I don't defeat Frieza, he will slaughter my people along with the entire universe. You are so selfish that it makes my stomach hurt. Get out of my room before I blast you," he said while forming an energy ball in his hand.

Bulma gasped. "Put that out. You wouldn't dare hurt me!"

Vegeta smirked. "If it gives me a better chance of defeating Frieza, than I would do anything."

Bulma held back the tears and words she wanted to say. All that came to mind was where would she go? "Which room should I take? I know there are many Elites on the ship and most of the rooms are probably taken."

Vegeta shrugged and turned to his bed. "Pick one. There has to be at least one free."

Bulma sniffled and headed for the exit. Before she opened the door, she turned to Vegeta. "I hate you." That was the last thing she said to the prince before she left his private room.

Vegeta flinched at her words, but said nothing in return. He heard the door click shut and he started to remove his armor. It was time for him to concentrate on the up coming battle with Frieza. He remained in his training suit and began to meditate to clear his mind.

After seeing visions of his fight with Frieza and the way he would execute his moves, his mind went blank. Nothing he thought of entered his mind's vision. Suddenly the picture of a large field of nothing but grass appeared. He could see himself fighting with someone. The blasts and blurs of speed were hard to keep up with so he couldn't make out who he was fighting. Once the smoke and dust settled, he could see what he thought to be a young Saiyan boy with purple hair. He and the boy were both bruised and beaten, but still able to fight. After the two of them watched each other for a few minutes without moving, the small boy spoke.

"Father, I'm hungry. I'm sure grandmother has food prepared for us. Can we fight later? My stomach is hurting!"

It was his son, but why was he so odd looking? Bulma could be seen walking toward the two fighters. "Come on you two. Mother had our food prepared hours ago. We might as well take it back to Planet Vegeta and eat since you aren't hungry!"

"No, mother, I'm starving. Father won't stop beating me up so I can eat," the small boy told his mother.

"Vegeta, you can't kill him! He is our son and I won't allow you two to fight any more today. He needs to eat. He's a growing boy," she said as she hugged him.

Vegeta scowled at the affection she was showing his son. "He needs to get stronger!"

"Oh, but father, I can already turn Super Saiyan! I'm really strong compared to the other kids my age," the boy pleaded.

"That is no excuse! Get back out here and fight!" Vegeta demanded of his son.

"You get down here right now, mister! Don't talk to your son like that! He is very strong for a five year old. He is going to eat and so are you," Bulma told her mate as he fazed in behind her.

"Fine, but I get to do what I want to do later tonight!" he teased.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked toward the Earth's palace leaving Vegeta and her son behind. The boy grabbed his father's hand and started to follow his mother with Vegeta in tow. "How did I do, father?"

Vegeta smiled down at his son. "You are getting stronger, Trunks."

Vegeta snapped back to reality and his bed room. He would protect Bulma on Earth and defeat Frieza. If his vision was to come true, he would also have a son. His son would be stronger than everyone except him at the age of five. What were the odds?

Bulma found a room for herself after searching for ten minutes. All the rooms looked the same and all were too small. At least they had bathrooms. Bulma crawled onto her new bed and tried to fall asleep. She still had her night gown on and it was a good thing no one was in the hallway while she searched for a room. Her eyes began to get heavier and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Her dreams consisted of arguing with Vegeta and a small child she had never seen before. Her sleep was interrupted by the door to the room opening and allowing the light from the hallway to enter. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked toward the figure in the doorway. The light was blurring her vision so she could not make out who the person was. At first thought, she believed it was Vegeta, but the person was too bulky to be Vegeta.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she asked.

A familiar voice found her ears. "How soon they forget! You will surely remember me when I get started," the raspy voice told a scared Bulma. She finally put a finger on who it is. It is the man who tortured her only a few days before.

"Get out of here before I scream at the top of my lungs. Someone will hear me and you will die!" Bulma yelled. She didn't want those memories to flood back into her mind.

The man swiftly lunged at Bulma's frail body sitting on the bed. He covered her mouth with a crushing hand so she couldn't scream. Bulma struggled under his crushing weight, but couldn't move. She shut her eyes and screamed inside her head for help. Little did she know that her call would be heard.

A searing screech shot through Vegeta's head as he relaxed on his bed. His hands flew to head. He fell out of the bed and onto the floor in pain. After a few long agonizing seconds it stopped. He shook his head to forget the noise, but began to think about it. It sounded more like a scream. It sounded like Bulma screaming inside his head. Why did it stop?

Vegeta raced out of his room and into the hall way. He followed her scent and noticed a door wide open down the hall. It must have been hers. He made his way to the door and saw an unconscious Bulma against the wall and a large man hovering over her neck. The only thing that crossed Vegeta's mind was his foolish decision not to mate her before today.

* * *

Oh no! What's going to happen? Review! 


	31. Chapter 31

CH31

I don't own DBZ! Little bit of lime in this one!

* * *

Vegeta fazed in behind the husky Saiyan warrior who obvious knocked Bulma to the floor. He grabbed his foe by the throat and threw him backwards. Vegeta looked over Bulma's neck quickly trying to determine if the man had made her his mate. Vegeta couldn't see any marks and the heaviness on his heart lifted. It was time to fight for his mate.

Vegeta turned around to see someone he hadn't expected. "What do you think you are doing? I hope you know that you just attacked the future Queen of your planet and my mate!"

The man replied. "I care nothing about Planet Vegeta! Your father banished my family so now I will do everything in my power to ruin the lives of the royal family."

"My father should have killed you while he had the chance. Now it is up to me to rid the universe of a mutant like you, Brolly!"

Vegeta charged his opponent and punched him in the stomach with all the force he had. Brolly flew through the metal door and landed on his feet in the hall. Vegeta raced after him. Before Vegeta could attack Brolly, the warrior blasted him with ten ki balls.

After the smoke cleared Vegeta stood with a smirk on his Super Saiyan face. "How would you like to be the first one to fight me in this form?"

"It will be an honor to kill you!" Brolly tried to punch Vegeta, but was surprised when the prince stopped the attack with one hand. Vegeta twisted Brolly's arm back and kneed him in the ribs breaking all of them. His opponent doubled over holding his side.

Suddenly ten Saiyan guards appeared in the hallway. They all looked in awe at their prince, but noticed the heap of bruises on the ground.

"Sire, what would you like us to do with him?" one guard asked.

Vegeta looked into the room where Bulma's limp body was laying against the wall. This monster is who tortured her in the palace. Vegeta turned to his guards who already held back the evil man.

"Throw him out into space. If he can survive that, he might just be a worthy opponent and I will kill him the next time I see him."

The guards nodded. As they walked away with Brolly in tow, Vegeta could hear the man's last words, "Lord Frieza will kill your mate before you know it!"

Vegeta cringed at his words, but tried to forget them. He was now the strongest being in the universe. No one could defeat him and he would not let Bulma out of his sight again.

The worried Prince went back into the room where Bulma was knocked unconscious. He could hear her breathing so he knew she was okay. He bent down and picked her up into his arms. She made a few whimpering sounds like she was in pain, but she soon went silent again except for her breathing.

Bulma's left cheek was bruised from a hit and Vegeta wished badly now that he had ended that idiot's life. He made his way back to his private room and put Bulma on his bed. She would be out for a while so he had time to shower. Before he undressed he paged his father with his scouter. After a few minutes his father answered.

"What is it, son? We still haven't found her," the King stated sadly.

"I know you haven't because she is here. Somehow she snuck onto the ship without any one knowing. She will stay with me until I return because we have no time to return. I have also found the person who tortured her a few days ago. It was Brolly and he has been disposed of," Vegeta spat.

"How is she doing? Did he hurt her again? I should have killed him a long time ago," the King was angry at himself.

"She was hit and knocked unconscious, but nothing life threatening like it will be on Earth," Vegeta sighed. "This woman will never listen to me. Why did I choose her as my mate again?"

King Vegeta laughed at his son. "You chose her because she is exactly like you. She is stubborn, prideful, and she won't stop until she gets her way."

Vegeta 'humphed' and told his father goodbye. As his scouter beeped to end the discussion Bulma moved on the bed. Vegeta watched her for a few minutes before retreating to the bathroom. He undressed and turned on the hot water for his shower. He entered the steam filled area and relaxed under hot water beating on his body. He stood in the same spot thinking about his mate. He knows that she will always be attacked since she is weak. He will train her one day to fight, but until then, he will have to protect her.

Vegeta heard the bathroom door open. He waited for someone to speak, but no one did. He began to get suspicious so he stuck his head out of the shower. The room was very large and steam filled it completely. He could see Bulma clearly, but she was having a hard time seeing anything. She looked like a lost child looking for their mother. She was utterly vulnerable. He heard her call his name. "Vegeta?"

The Saiyan prince exited the shower, but left the water running. He found his drying cloth and wrapped it around his waist. After watching Bulma standing still for a few seconds, Vegeta made his way to her. She never heard him exit the shower so she was surprised when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Get off me! Vegeta, help!" Bulma yelled.

"It's me, you crazy woman. Calm down," Vegeta tightened his hold on her as she leaned into him.

They remained quiet in their own world with each other, but Bulma needed some answers.

"Who tried to hurt me? What happened to him?" she asked.

Vegeta didn't want to tell her, but knew she needed to know. "His name was Brolly. His family including him was banished from our planet when he was young. My father thought his father was planning a revolution so he wanted them gone. Brolly just wanted revenge against my family so he aimed for you since he knew I cared for you. Just know he has been disposed of."

Bulma turned in his arms still unable to see him. His wet chest was soaking her clothing and she could feel his muscles against her breasts. Vegeta was also aware of this, but was trying hard to hold back his desire.

Bulma reached up to his face and laid her hand on his cheek. "Are you still angry with me for boarding your ship?"

Vegeta could see the hurt in her eyes. She knew that she had made a huge mistake, but could do nothing to fix it. The prince put his hand over hers and whispered, "No." He struggled to keep his composure with her body so close to his.

Bulma removed her hand and started moving it over his chiseled chest. She traced the scars that covered the front of his body which went down his stomach. As her hands moved down chills ran through Vegeta's body. No woman has ever touched him like that.

Vegeta's hands reached down to the bottom of Bulma's dress. He began to lift the dress over Bulma's head. After it was completely off her body she stood with only underwear on. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck as he lifted her from her butt. She also wrapped her legs around his torso as he pushed her up against the nearby wall. Their faces were inches away from each other and Bulma closed the gap. She covered his lips with hers and ate at them like she was starving.

After their tongues fought for what seemed like hours Vegeta pulled back from her taste. "If we continue like this, you may not like the out come!"

Bulma moved her mouth against the side of his face. She whispered into his ear, "I bet you'll like it!"

* * *

Sorry I had to stop there. I'm leaving work early so I couldn't finish! Review and tell me what you think! 


	32. Chapter 32

CH32

I don't own DBZ! There is a LEMON in this chapter so please don't read if it offends you or if you're under age.

* * *

Bulma latched on to Vegeta's body like her life depended on it. The Saiyan prince carried his mate into the bedroom with ease. Vegeta knew exactly where the bed was in the large room and gently laid Bulma on her back. Their lips were fighting for each others taste and never parted while Vegeta undressed. Bulma's hands wandered down Vegeta's chest and to lower parts as did the prince's. They explored the other's body with haste.

Bulma placed her long legs around her mate's torso and squeezed for him to come closer. One of Vegeta's hands ran along the outer part of Bulma's leg while the other massaged her hard nipples. She shuddered under his hands on her body. Princess Bulma had never felt the touch of a man before.

Vegeta removed his lips from Bulma's hungry kiss to place them over her breasts. He laid soft kisses from her neck all the way down to the valley between her breasts. He went back and forth between her two mounds as she moaned underneath him. The animal in Vegeta was telling him to plunge into her without hesitation, but the human side wanted their first time to be special. Soon it was too hard for him to resist as Bulma moved her hand up and down his large erection.

Vegeta's fingers found their way down to Bulma's opening. She spread her legs giving him permission to proceed. His index finger caressed her clit as his middle finger teased the wet hole. Bulma's was in bliss as Vegeta prolonged the inevitable.

Bulma ran her fingers through her mate's dark mane. "Please, Vegeta, take me."

Her words were like sweet melody to his ears. He gently brought his thick manhood to her inviting opening. Vegeta still wasn't sure if she was ready for officially becoming his mate, but when he looked into her eyes, they told him she was more than willing.

He slid in and out of her slowly while she writhed with pleasure below him. Vegeta was barely hanging on to reality as the pleasure consumed him. His thrusts became more rapid and deep. He turned Bulma onto her stomach as he continued plunging in and out of her. Bulma positioned herself on her knees while Vegeta grabbed her breasts. Her eyes began to roll in satisfaction as she heard Vegeta's voice ring in her ears.

"You are mine for life, now, woman," he whispered against her ear.

Vegeta reached down and wrapped his arms around Bulma's midriff. His tail wound around her upper thigh and pulled her closer to his body. As he went deeper and deeper he brought Bulma up where her back was against his chest. Bulma could feel his breath on her neck and it made the hairs at the nape of her neck stand at attention. Her long aqua tresses hung over Vegeta's shoulder as he moved them.

Bulma's moans excited Vegeta's animal side like she was captured and had no way of escaping. He is her dominant and she would be his for an eternity. Vegeta's eyes had fire in them with his animal moving behind them. It wanted to make Bulma theirs and it couldn't want much longer. Vegeta licked a straight line from Bulma's shoulder to the spinal bone on the back of her neck. He continued to go deeper inside Bulma as if he wanted to come out of the other side. The pain only made the pleasure more real.

He reared his head back and lifted his lip from his sharp fangs. He found a perfect spot to place his territorial mark on his mate. As Vegeta sunk his teeth into the backside of Bulma's neck, she screamed with pleasurable pain. Vegeta roared while the two rode on the waves of orgasm.

Blood dripped from Bulma's mark as Vegeta placed her back on the bed. Her eyes were closed in satisfaction, but Vegeta was worried that he had bit her too deep and hurt her. He pulled her body into his and moved the hair away from the wound. He began to lick away the escaping blood from the fairly large bite. The sweet, metallic taste of her fluid made him want to do it all over again, but he knew Bulma needed to rest. She was already drifting off to sleep.

Vegeta wanted badly to keep her in his arms while she dreamed, but needed to know how much longer it was going to take to get to Earth. He gently crawled off the messy bed and placed the blankets back over his mate. He slipped on his suit and headed for the control room taking one last look at his woman.

"Prince Vegeta, we will be arriving on Planet Earth in less than two hours," one of the Saiyan guards informed.

Vegeta walked over to his captain's seat and watched the stars pass as the ship sped towards his epic battle. He had less than two hours to focus on Frieza, but instead he was thinking of his mate. The prince thought he would never find someone worthy to be called his mate. No one ever came close to his liking until he met the fiery princess of Earth. Now he knew that their offspring would be extremely strong and of course, good looking since he takes after his father. Vegeta chuckled at his thought. He will have a family.

Frieza will die at his hands and once he is rid of the tyrant he can be happy. He knew the nightmares would still infect his mind though. Who could forget the things Frieza ordered his warriors to do? Soon Vegeta's thoughts of killing innocent people were cut off by Radditz entering the room. He could feel the power radiating off of him, but knew he was no where near as strong as himself.

"Why did you let that traitor live?" he asked the prince.

"He will not survive the vastness of space so I thought I would torture him since he likes it so much," Vegeta's thoughts turned dark as he remembered Bulma being tortured by that idiot. He should have killed him on the spot.

"Sire, he hurt the future Queen of our planet. The man should have been executed immediately after he was caught," Radditz pleaded.

"I know the laws, but I wanted his stench off my ship quickly and that's what happened. Are you questioning my actions?" Vegeta turned to face the warrior with brewing fury in his eyes.

"No sire, but the man should have met an awful fate," he replied as someone stepped into the room.

Vegeta knew she was on her way to the control room. He could sense her presence easily now that they mated. Her long hair was still wet from the obvious shower she took once he left the room. Her body smelled of lavender and it sent waves of desire from Vegeta's head to his toes. He wanted to take her again, but it would have to wait.

The guards and warriors bowed as Bulma made her way across the room to the prince's now standing position. She reached out to touch his arm, but he grabbed her hand and laid a sweet kiss on it. Bulma was more than surprised at his actions.

"Why did you do that and why are these men bowing to me?" Bulma asked innocently.

Vegeta half smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I must greet you with a kiss when we are in public as it is our custom. These men are bowing because they are your people now and they must show you respect."

Bulma watched as the Saiyan men rose to their feet. Radditz was the first to speak to the princess. "How does it feel to be the official future Queen of Planet Vegeta?"

Bulma almost started to answer until she realized he said the word 'official'. Her intelligent brain didn't take long to figure out what made her the official Queen.

She turned her back to the men as she addressed Vegeta. "How do they know we huh…"

Vegeta arched his eyebrows wanting her to finish the question. After a few silent minutes, he finished it for her. "Mated?"

Bulma nodded her head and gave him an accusing look. Vegeta watched her expression go from confused to angry.

Vegeta wrapped his tail around her wrist and brought her closer to his body. "I didn't tell them, woman. That is private information that I would rather not any one be aware of. Unfortunately, Saiyan senses cannot be shut on and off. They smell the difference in your body fluids."

Bulma made a disgusted look. "That is nasty. You should have kept that information to yourself. So they will always know when we do something?" she asked.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and motioned for the other to leave the room. It took seconds for the room to clear out. Bulma took a seat in Vegeta's chair as he began to speak.

"They will be able to smell any difference in emotion or action. I can tell if you are sad, mad, happy, or aroused just by taking a whiff of you. Don't let it bother you because there is nothing we can do about it. We have sharp senses."

Bulma placed her hands on her lap. "It will take some getting use to I guess. How long until we reach Earth?" she asked.

"Less than two hours and I need to focus on the upcoming battle. Go get something to eat, or do something so I can."

Bulma stood quickly after the words left his mouth. "I see how it is. Men in any species are all the same. Get laid and then want us to get lost. Well let me tell you this mister, I won't be so hard to get rid of."

Vegeta growled low in his throat. "You are still as irritating as ever I see. Go away until we reach Earth so I can concentrate. I might still protect you when we land, but I haven't decided yet."

Bulma gasped and her face turned red with anger. "If you let me die, you will never see an heir to your throne. You will never change, you jerk. I'll get lost and you may never see me again!"

Vegeta grabbed her around the waist before she could exit the room. He covered her open mouth with his and sent chills down her spine.

"I like it when you're mad. It excites me, but we will have to have some fun later. Just get some food and return to our quarters," Vegeta demanded.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat too?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta sighed and pointed towards the door.

"Geez, okay I'm going." Bulma turned on her heels and left the room.

The door clicked shut behind her and Vegeta was left with only his thoughts.

"Women are such enigmas."

* * *

So what will happen when they reach EARTH?? Review!! 


	33. Chapter 33

CH33

I don't own DBZ. Sorry it took so long to update!

* * *

The Saiyan's ship was approaching Earth's atmosphere with incredible speed. They were only thirty minutes away from breaking the ship into parts so Frieza wouldn't suspect anything out of the norm.

Vegeta floated in the control room trying to meditate, but was only able to think about Bulma's safety. He wouldn't have the time to keep her safe and defeat Frieza. Once the lizard finds out that Vegeta is defying him he will send his men to fetch Bulma. Surely he already knows that Vegeta has chosen a mate and who that person is.

Vegeta descended to the floor to stand. His mind was scrambling too many things to focus on the up coming battle. _Who can I trust to keep Bulma safe while I fight Frieza? Will she listen to reason? Am I truly stronger than the lizard?_

A light knock came from the other side of the metal door. Vegeta fumed. _How dare someone interrupt me?_

"What do you want that could possibly mean more than your life?" Vegeta asked as he tapped the control to open the door.

"Well it is nice to see you too, Vegeta," Kakkarot stood with a silly grin on his face.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were on Planet Vegeta," the prince pushed past his friend.

"I was but your father ordered me to take his personal pod to catch up with you. He thought you would need my help with Bulma. By the way, where is she?" he asked looking around the control room.

Vegeta growled low in his throat. "That is none of your concern. Someone else will give their life to protect her," he stopped in the hall waiting for the warrior to catch up.

Kakkarot came up on his right and the two started walking down the corridors toward Vegeta's private room.

"I know there is no other warrior on this ship as strong as I except for you. Vegeta, you won't be able to protect her while fighting. She is the future Queen of our planet and I would do anything to keep her safe," Kakkarot assured.

Vegeta had the famous scowl on his face. He shoved Kakkarot against a near by wall and wrapped his strong hand around his neck.

"I know you would. My issue is not with the fact that you would protect her, but what else you would do. I see the way you look at her, Kakkarot, and it turns my stomach. She is mine forever and she has the mark to prove it now," Vegeta dropped his hand from the other man's throat.

Kakkarot rubbed his throat. "Why do you think I would try to take her from you? She is a gorgeous woman, but you are my friend. Besides, I already have a mate," he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

Prince Vegeta glared at his guard. "You are not allowed to have a mate, runt. She will have to be banished when we return," he continued down the hall with a stunned friend close behind.

"You are joking right? I mean Bulma told me that it wouldn't be a problem if I took a mate. Didn't she talk to you about it?" he asked sadly realizing that Bulma was under attack most of her time on Planet Vegeta.

"She said no such thing. I am the Prince and she is but a princess from a low life planet that knows nothing of our affairs. She has no say in anything until our mating is complete with the royal ritual," he smirked while watching the blood drain from Kakkarot's face.

Unbeknownst to Prince Vegeta a very angry Bulma Briefs had just opened the door to his private room because she heard them coming down the hall. She also heard their entire conversation.

Prince Vegeta was too busy watching Kakkarot having a nervous breakdown to notice Bulma coming up behind him. She sent the hardest punch she had ever released into his spine.

Vegeta fell to the ground at her feet facing the other direction. Sharp pains ran up his spine to his neck and down to the tip of his tail.

While he fought to maintain composure he blurted out threats to the attacker.

"You must not value your life. What kind of ignorant, disrespectful imbecile attacks someone when they aren't looking?" Vegeta spat as his entire physical being lit up with a golden light. He wanted to intimidate the person before killing them.

Vegeta fazed in behind Bulma and slammed her against the wall before realizing it was her. His hands dropped from her neck and back only to hand still beside him. His mind was trying to catch up with his actions. He just attacked his mate. Did it matter if she attacked him first? Why did she attack him?

Bulma slid to the ground with her body facing the wall. Her hands covered the side of her face that was slammed into the metal wall before her. Vegeta pushed her so hard that her head left a dent.

Her eye was swelling shut and was bleeding from a cut. As she gently touched her cheek she noted that it had already started to puff up.

Vegeta powered down and sent Kakkarot a threatening look. The other warrior turned to walk in the opposite direction.

The prince stood directly behind his mate and contemplated on what to say.

"Woman, why are you so cowardly? You don't hit someone when their back is turned. As the future Queen of Planet Vegeta you should fight an opponent face to face," he stated. Vegeta could tell his words were only increasing her fury. He noticed that her back was shaking, but from what? Anger? Shock? Fear?

"What is wrong with you? I didn't do anything that would cause you agonizing pain," he reached down to touch her shoulder. Deep down in his being he disagreed with himself. She was only an Earthling after all.

Bulma slapped his hand away from her body. As she turned to face him she could tell by the look in his eyes that her face was hideous. She struggled to stand, but refused the help Vegeta offered.

Now the prince knew he hurt his mate. Her cheek was black and blue from bruising. Her eye was no longer open and he noticed blood coming from her lip.

Bulma began to walk back to their private room, but paused when she heard Vegeta's voice.

"I didn't realize how hard I pushed you. There should be healing cream in the room," he said while trying not to sound like he was apologizing.

Bulma turned to face the stubborn Saiyan. "Is that your idea of an apology? I don't want your pity, jerk! I knew you were a monster long ago and now you have just confirmed it. I thought you had control over your strength at all times so what do you call this," she pointed at her face.

"If you didn't attack me, your face wouldn't look like someone's punching bag. You have no idea how much of a monster I am. I can't believe that such a weak creature could become my mate. You must have put some kind of spell on me while we were on my planet. After I defeat Frieza you will not return with me," Vegeta stared directly into Bulma's eyes.

Unshed tears were waiting in the curves of her eyes. Her blue orbs dug into the very fiber of Vegeta's soul and returned with nothing. He was an empty shell inside and no one will be able to fill it.

Bulma held back her tears for her sanity's sake. Everything she went through on Planet Vegeta was for nothing. He didn't even want her. Vegeta only wanted to get stronger so he could defeat Frieza.

Prince Vegeta's black depths watched as Bulma slowly walked toward him. The only thing that struck his heart was her final words to him. "As you wish," she said sadly.

It took all of his strength to keep his arms by his sides and not reach out to pull her into his arms. He knew that his words were only lies, but she took them as truth. She left him standing alone so he could think about his mistake.

Bulma didn't want to stay in the same room as the prince. If someone else attacked her, than she would not fight back. What did she have to fight for? How can she live a happy life after having Prince Vegeta and losing him?

* * *

What will happen on Earth? Will the couple remain apart or will they come together again? Let me know what you think! Review 


	34. Chapter 34

Ch34

I don't own DBZ! Sorry it took so long for the update on this one! Enjoy.

* * *

Bulma walked down one of the ship's medical corridors as it vibrated from turbulence after leaving the med bay. One of the regeneration tanks was open so the doctor insisted she heal her cheek inside. She was more then happy to get rid of the pain. She only stayed in the tank for ten minutes and was healed completely. Her mind was cursing the prince, but her heart was breaking as she remembered every word he said.

"It makes me sick to think I was falling in love with that monster," Bulma spat to no one in particular.

Many guards stopped what they were doing to watch their future queen ramble on about Prince Vegeta.

"That's fine with me if he doesn't want me to return to Planet Vegeta. I didn't like it there anyways," she yelled down the hall for everyone to hear.

Her eyes began to swell with tears when she sat on a metal bench outside the medical bay.

"Why am I lying? I loved Planet Vegeta and it was going to be my future home, but now the only home I will know is Earth. Will I ever be happy?" Bulma asked as she lowered her head in her hands. She felt the bench shake as someone sat beside her.

"You'll be happy if I have anything to do with it," a male voice said.

Bulma lifted her head and saw two sad, black eyes staring back at her. Kakkarot smiled weakly at Vegeta's mate and someone he considered a friend. Bulma placed a hand on the innocent looking man's cheek.

"I'm truly sorry about the things Vegeta said about your mate," she stated with a hoarse voice.

"Don't worry about it, Princess. Hopefully I will be able to talk with the King about it with your help," he said with pleading eyes.

Bulma shifted her gaze to a few men who were passing the bench. After a few moments of silence she responded.

"I don't know, Kakkarot. You heard Prince Vegeta when he said I wouldn't be returning to your planet."

Kakkarot nodded. "I heard him, but I surely didn't believe him. Many things have changed about the prince since he met you. I know him well and he will do anything to get what he wants," he stated with certainty.

Bulma stifled a giggle before speaking. "I've known him for about one week and I know that about his arrogantness, but the things he said only pushed me away."

Kakkarot knew better then many that Prince Vegeta was not an easy man to get along with, but he was a passionate man in everything he does.

"Princess Bulma, don't let his pride hurt you. He is stubborn, but I guarantee he will apologize to you in his own way before we vacate the ship," the Saiyan assured. Bulma could only shrug her shoulders.

* * *

Vegeta sat quietly, alone in the control room. He thought about the things he said to his mate, and regretted every word. Although he would never admit that he was wrong to Bulma, he would show her that he was sorry for the things he said.

Suddenly his scouter sounded on the table beside him. He placed it on his head in a hurry before answering the page.

"What is it?" He asked impatiently.

"Is that any way to speak to your superior, boy?" A feminine voice slithered through Vegeta's ear.

"Lord Frieza, I apologize," he scowled, "Have you landed on Planet Earth yet?"

"That is why I have contacted you. My ship was damaged in a meteor shower so we are having it repaired on Planet Togos. We will arrive on Earth in one week. You should be close to landing, no?" Frieza asked.

"We are twenty minutes from Earth and its destruction," he lied. Earth would not be destroyed by him or his men.

"Well, my dear monkey, I want you to keep destruction on your mind, but no one will harm Earth until I am there," he paused, "You and your men will land, but stay out of sight from the Earthlings. I will keep in touch." The line went dead.

Vegeta paged Radditz and ordered him to get every warrior on the ship in the conference room immediately.

* * *

After waiting for the men for over ten minutes, Vegeta began to get irritated. The seats were beginning to fill as Kakkarot entered followed by Bulma. Vegeta's scowl turned into a smirk when he saw his mate walk into the room. She had changed into a long, white evening gown and all Vegeta could think about was getting her out of it. The Prince sat up straight as Bulma seated herself in the chair beside him. She didn't even glance in his direction. This did not go unnoticed by the stubborn Saiyan.

Vegeta stood before the one hundred Elite warriors he chose to fight alongside.

"I have gathered you all here because I have some important news," he began. He couldn't help but notice that many of the men's eyes were not on him, but on Bulma. His fist slammed onto the wooden table which sent a crack down the middle of it to the end. Bulma jumped in alarm, but did not look at the angry prince. All eyes were focused on him now.

"Well, I'm glad I have every one's attention so I can continue," he stared at his warriors menacingly. "I've heard word from Frieza. They won't be arriving on Earth for another week so that gives us more time to prepare for battle."

The walls shook with the men's cheers.

"We cannot do any damage to Earth so we will have to train inside the ship."

The men murmured about not having enough room for everyone to train. Bulma's genius mind came up with a brilliant idea.

"There is another way everyone can train," Bulma spout before the room full of Saiyan men. Vegeta raised a questioning eyebrow at his mate.

"My father, King Briefs, is a very intelligent man. He has invented a machine that you can train in and increase the gravity as you go. We have twenty of them so if you take turns, you all should be able to train." Bulma smiled as the warriors applauded her idea.

The room broke out into many different conversations, and only two people were silent. Prince Vegeta saw Bulma's eyes sparkle as the men discussed how smart their future queen was. He could only agree with them.

"Quiet down," Vegeta demanded. "We will land in ten minutes so prepare to leave the ship. Everyone will be staying at the palace for the next week," he assured.

All of the men started to file out of the room. Bulma stood to follow them until she felt a strong hand grab her wrist.

"You stay, woman," she heard Vegeta's raspy voice mutter.

Bulma nodded to Kakkarot indicating that she would be fine with the prince. The pale princess sat back down in her original seat. Silence filled the room as the doors slid shut behind the retreating crowd. Bulma broke the silence first.

"What do you want? I need to freshen up before I meet with my parents and tell them I will be staying with them for the rest of my life," she said while looking directly into two onyx orbs.

Vegeta growled. "Why do you have to make things so difficult? If you would have stayed home on Planet Vegeta, this battle wouldn't be that hard!" Bulma placed a hand on her porcelain chest and gasped.

"So your planet is now my home? You so graciously informed me that I would be staying on Earth after the battle is over," she said sarcastically.

The prince smirked as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "And you believed me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You sounded pretty damn serious to me!" Bulma shot out of her chair to stand. She became furious when Vegeta sighed and stated something about women being idiotic creatures.

Her small hands were around his neck in an instant. Surprising them both she had pushed the prince out of his seat and shoved him to the ground. Vegeta only laughed when Bulma hit his chest as forcefully as she could. Bulma put her legs on either side of his hips to support her blows.

"You dare attack me again? Do you have a death wish?" Vegeta joked.

The princess sneered down at her mate. "I'd rather die then spend the rest of my life with you," she yelled into his face. Vegeta had chosen a feisty one.

"For some reason I don't believe your," Vegeta pushed Bulma to the ground and rolled on top of her while pinning her hands above her head. He leaned down to whisper in her ear as she struggled beneath him.

"It turns me on when you're angry."

The confused Princess went still and looked into his eyes as he moved back to stare at her.

"You still want me as a mate?" She asked with wide eyes.

Vegeta licked his suddenly dry lips while leaning down inches from Bulma's mouth.

"I want every bit of you right now," he whispered as the heat of his breath hit Bulma's lips. Her bottom lip quivered from his closeness. She closed the gap between them and led Vegeta into the most passionate kiss he has ever had.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Review so I know everyone is still reading! Thanks!


	35. Chapter 35

CH35

Yay for updates! Sorry it took so long!

I don't own DBZ.

* * *

Bulma released her mate's lips as she looked into his dark eyes staring down at her. She wanted badly to give him what he wanted, but logic flooded her mind. He needed to pay for the things he said.

She gently placed a hand on the side of Vegeta's face as she leaned into his body. Her lips brushed against his neck while she laid a trail of sweet kisses along the path to his ear. Vegeta felt chills run down his spine as her voice rang through his body.

"You will get nothing from me until you show me the respect I deserve," she glanced at his shocked features. "Also," she began again, "You will allow Kakkarot to have a mate, or you will never see me in your bed again."

Bulma squirmed her way out from under the prince. While brushing herself off, she felt something snake around her upper arm. When she turned, Vegeta was standing at her side with his tail around her arm.

"How dare you make demands of your prince," he said without looking at her. His anger was getting the better of him and he didn't want to hurt her again.

Bulma placed her hand on his shaking arm. "How dare you treat me like a commoner? I may not be royalty on your planet yet, but you are about to step foot on the planet I call home and the beings I call my people."

She squeezed his arm only for effect since her feeble strength meant nothing to the prince. His eyes scanned her emotionless face. She had gotten better at imitating him.

"If you so much as look at me wrong while on my planet, I won't be returning with you. I'm sure the council would find the perfect mate for you," she looked sharply at the furry appendage wrapped around her arm.

Vegeta slowly released her arm and watched as she sashayed out of the conference room. His shocked expression turned into a smirk once Bulma was out of sight. Yes, his choice couldn't have been more on target.

The dust settled as the Saiyan ship landed close to the Earth's royal palace. Hundreds of guards made a path from the ship to the palace steps. Bulma and Vegeta emerged from the ship's bowls first. Before landing on her home planet, Bulma informed Vegeta of a few things he must do. On Earth, women are treated as goddesses so he would have to offer his assistance any time it is needed.

Vegeta held out his hand for Bulma as she descended the ship's steps to the ground. She walked a few steps in front of her prince while waving to her people. A few guards lifted their heads to watch their beautiful princess's return. Their eyes were averted elsewhere as they heard the threatening growl from the alien prince.

Soon they reached the palace steps where Bulma took Vegeta's arm for help. She cursed herself for wearing five inch heels. Her parents came into view as they stepped out of the palace doors. Vegeta noticed the sparkle in her eyes as her mother smiled in her direction.

Bulma curtsied. "My King and Queen."

Vegeta bowed to the Earth's royalty. Even though he was an arrogant prince of an alien race, he knew when to show respect. He noticed the Queen wink at him and the King looked him over silently. He could tell when someone was sizing him up.

"Welcome home, dear," the King took Bulma's hand and led the others into the palace. Vegeta's men followed close behind. They walked down a long hall and reached the throne room.

Vegeta's eyes scanned the extravagant room. His planet had plenty of money, but they weren't known to flaunt it. Earth, on the other hand, obviously threw it around like it meant nothing. He could get used to this mud ball.

King Briefs took his seat as did the Queen. Bulma stood beside her father and looked out over the crowd of Saiyan men that she would soon call her subjects as well. Vegeta stood stoically at the front of his warriors.

"Prince Vegeta, welcome to Earth. It is my hope that our palace is spacious enough for you and your men," he watched as Vegeta looked around the room.

"It is adequate," he said as he looked in Bulma's direction. She narrowed her eyes so he knew she was not happy with his response to her father.

Vegeta kept an emotionless facade as he addressed the King again. "It is very generous of you to invite us all into your home."

Bulma smirked when he glanced at her once more. She whispered into her father's ear, "I think the men would like to rest a bit before they begin their training, father."

"Of course, dear," he paused to address the crowd. "All of your rooms are on the second floor. After you have settled in, you can find the gravity machines in the courtyard."

None of the Saiyans moved until their prince allowed it. As they fled the room, Vegeta turned his attention back to the palace owners. Only the four members of royalty remained.

"He is very handsome, Bulma dear," the Queen cooed as she gazed over Vegeta's body.

"Mother, I don't think he wants you undressing him with your eyes," Bulma walked over to her mother. "Let's leave the men to their boring talk."

As the two women departed, Vegeta looked toward Earth's king. King Briefs stood from his throne and walked toward his savior.

"You look much like your father, Prince Vegeta. He has been a friend of mine for as long as I can remember. It's an honor to have you as part of our family."

Vegeta only nodded.

"As you may know, Bulma is our only child. Since she has been chosen as your mate, she will remain with you on Planet Vegeta. After much debate with myself, I have decided that Earth will become allied with your planet as I would rather not choose a successor."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the King. Was he giving his planet to the Saiyans?

"Once my Queen and I pass away, there will be no one to rule our planet. Instead of giving the planet over to one of my advisors, I would like to pass it over to you when you become King of Vegeta. Your father has told me everything about you since you were born. I know you are fearless, passionate, and stubborn. That is exactly the type of person I need to rule this planet," he smiled.

Vegeta wasn't much into the politics of his planet, but he knew when someone was offering him a deal. If Earth's King was willing to hand over his planet, he certainly would want something in return.

"If I agree to rule your planet along with Vegeta when I become King, what do you want in return? I could give you anything you wanted. What is the catch?" Vegeta asked.

King Briefs chuckled at the young man's attempt to find deceit. "I already have everything I could possibly want, but my daughter does not. Once you become King Vegeta I will give you rule over my planet and in exchange you must keep my daughter happy."

Vegeta turned to look into the sincere eyes of his mate's father. He only wanted his daughter's happiness.

"If you make one mistake though, the deal is off," the King assured.

Vegeta only smirked at the old man's statement. "You are definitely the woman's father."

* * *

Oh so the tables turn. Vegeta has to respect Bulma for more power. Will he be able to do it? Review! 


	36. Chapter 36

Ch36

Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you enjoy and thanks so much for the reviews.

I still don't own DBZ!

* * *

Bulma walked the silent halls of her palace. Finally she was home and oh how she had missed it. A girl can only take so many attempts on her life. Now that she was on her home planet, she could relax. She hummed to herself, but was cut off by a raspy voice from behind. 

"Woman, what is that dreadful noise, you are emitting," her mate raised an eyebrow.

Bulma smiled wickedly as she turned to face him. "You dare insult me after the talk we had on the ship? Oh, Vegeta, will you ever change?" She crossed her arms over her chest mirroring the prince's posture.

Vegeta thought back on their conversation from earlier and the one he had just left with the King. "Haven't you heard of what you Earthlings call a joke?" He said with an expressionless face.

A smile tugged at the sides of Bulma's mouth as she wanted to laugh. "You don't look like you were joking Vegeta, but I will let this one slide. Don't let it happen again or you can kiss this goodbye," Bulma twirled.

Vegeta scowled. "That doesn't make a bit of sense. I have to give you a kiss even if you leave me? You people are odd," Vegeta looked past his mate to see King Briefs entering the hall.

Bulma watched surprised as Vegeta took her hand in his. "Will we be staying in the same room here? I'd like to show you how much you mean to me," he bent to lay a kiss on the back of her hand.

Before looking up at her, Vegeta rolled his eyes at how pathetic he sounded. When his eyes met her blue ones, she smiled and giggled. "I think I can arrange that, my prince," Bulma purred. She gently slid her hand out of his and took off in the opposite direction then where her father was approaching.

"Well done, my boy," King Briefs patted Vegeta's shoulder.

"Why must women like saps?" Vegeta shook his head as he started walking beside the King.

"The female is a hard thing to understand. Live with my daughter long enough and you will find this out," the King chuckled.

"I think I already have," Vegeta rubbed his temples as they continued towards the gravity machines outside.

"Tonight we will have a party for the princess's return and her new mate. You will meet my top advisors and many others in my trusted circle. I need your word that you will act civil," the King glanced at the Saiyan.

"What would make me act otherwise? I am a prince after all," Vegeta inquired.

"Well many of my advisors wanted Bulma to marry, or mate with, an Earthling. Your father and I had always wanted you two to meet and possibly mate so our planetary ties would strengthen. Now that you are mates, my advisors will not be very happy. They will also bring the man they wanted my daughter to marry," he could feel Vegeta tensing.

"So they want the man to take her away from me? I will kill him on the spot if he even looks at her," the prince clenched his fists.

"Now, Prince Vegeta, you cannot go killing people because they are your competition."

"That measly human cannot contend with me. The woman would never want anyone but me," Vegeta smirked as he thought of their first mating session.

"I agree with you, but they will do anything to tear the two of you apart. Just don't kill anyone and I will take care of the rest."

"As you wish, but this lowlife will receive a bloodied body if he pushes me too far."

Vegeta's men sat on one side of the long dining table as the advisors sat on the other. They all stared at one another for obvious reasons. Saiyans were said to be barbarians and Earthlings weren't worthy of being in the same breathing space as Saiyans. Prince Vegeta and the King and Queen sat at the head of the table while waiting for Bulma.

Soon the large doors of the dining hall opened and in stepped an angel. Bulma wore a pure white strapless gown that showed off her chest. Two slits ran up the sides and stopped at the top of her thigh. Her arms were covered with white satin gloves and her high heels were loud against the marble floor. She decided to leave her hair to roam free down her back.

Everyone stood and the prince could hardly take his eyes off his mate. She sat beside him as he pulled out the chair for her. Her eyes wandered down his body as she marveled at how handsome he was. He wore a black training suit with black and gold armor over it. She also noticed that he wore the crest of his family on his left breast plate.

Bulma smiled shyly as he ran his hand from the side of her knee to the top of the slit in the dress. His touch brought heat to Bulma's lower regions. After this party, they would have another one in their chambers. Her eyes met his fearsome ones and she noticed a smirk gracing his lips. They would definitely have fun later that night.

"Welcome to our home. Today is the day my princess returned home and with a mate no less. My little girl has grown into a woman. I would like you all to meet Prince Vegeta and his men of the Saiyan race," King Briefs announced.

The King's advisors looked toward the prince and nodded. Most had angry expressions while others remained calm. Vegeta nodded as he met each of their eyes. Which one was young enough to be Bulma's mate?

Then he spotted him. The man had to be in his late twenties with yellow hair and green eyes. He noticed the look in the man's eye to be desire each time he glanced at Bulma. He knew the look of desire well since he looked at his mate in the same way. Vegeta hated this man already.

* * *

I know it is short, but I promise to make the next one longer and juicier if you know what I mean! LOL. Review please! 


	37. Chapter 37

Ch37!

I don't own it! Well I'm back again with another chapter for my beloved readers! Hope you enjoy and please be advised that this chapter has LEMON content!

* * *

The dinner continued through the night with small talk amongst Earth's advisors. The Saiyan warriors sat silently staring at the old men across from them. The silence between the Earthlings and Saiyans came to an abrupt end when a deep voice sounded through the dining hall.

"So Prince Vegeta I hear that Saiyans are a very primitive species. Tell me, do you live in a cave or a hut on your planet?"

Bulma nearly choked on her wine when she heard the harsh words come from the other end of the table. Her blue eyes spotted the mouth that they came from. Sano, the blond-haired man who wanted her as a wife, was the one who insulted her mate. She knew Vegeta would not take such things lightly, especially in front of his men. Bulma felt her mate's tail tighten around her waist where it had been the entire dinner. He was trying hard to control his temper.

Every single Saiyan warrior stood from their seats to defend the honor of their prince. A raspy voice echoed through the room as the eyes of Earth's advisors laid upon the Prince's expressionless face. "Everything is quit all right, men. Return to your seats now."

After the brutes took their seats once again, the prince continued with his dark eyes flaming with anger. "I will have you know that I live in a lavish palace where everyone bows as I walk by. My food is prepared by the best chefs in the universe. My battle suits are made for only the bravest of competition, and my bed is warmed by the most beautiful woman ever born. Tell me, Earthling, what do you have that could possibly compare to this primitive man?"

Sano clapped as Vegeta glared in his direction. "That was a wonderful speech for a barbarian like you. I suppose you have the heads of your 'brave competition' mounted over your mantle."

"Would you like to be added to the collection?" Vegeta attempted to stand, but was stopped by a small hand on his arm. His eyes shot down to the expressionless face of his female. It amazed him that she could act exactly like him at times.

Bulma stood to face the idiot who dared anger her mate. "Sano, I suggest you silence your insults unless you want Prince Vegeta to throw you out with the trash," Bulma said with a sweet smile but a hint of malice in her voice.

Sano smiled politely back at her. "By the looks of your dress I should think the servants would have tossed you out long ago."

Suddenly the walls in the room shook like they were terrified from the waves of power that rolled off of Vegeta's body. The prince's voice was unsteady as he addressed Sano with rage. "How dare you attack the dignity of the future queen of Saiyans in my presence? You aren't even worthy to be in the same room as her much less look in her direction."

Bulma cleared her throat loudly so Vegeta's attention would turn to her. "No harm has come of it, my prince. I would rather not see his blood staining my father's floor on this night. Please take your seat so we may enjoy the rest of the meal in peace."

Vegeta scowled but heeded her request as he remembered the conversation with the King. Being civil is easy if you don't have pompous pricks infuriating you. His eyes fell upon the angelic face of the woman beside him which took his mind off of the ridiculous man. She smirked at him with gleeful eyes.

"Jealousy does not become you, Sano. You only speak ill of Prince Vegeta because I have chosen him over you. Just looking at your face makes me sick," Bulma turned to the guards stationed at the doors, "Get him out of the palace and out of this city now!"

The guards bowed to their princess and obeyed her orders. Sano refused to let them touch him, but removed himself from the room. As he reached the door he addressed the prince without turning, "We will meet again, Prince Vegeta."

The large doors closed after his retreating form. King Briefs turned to his queen with a sigh. "That was exciting and scary at the same time. Vegeta almost tore this place down with his power. I'm proud to say he is my son-in-law." The queen only smiled at him as he dismissed his advisors and Vegeta did the same with his men.

Bulma stepped out of her shower after standing under the heated water for almost an hour. She wrapped a drying cloth around her slender body and strode into the large bed room. The room was empty of life except for her and only a single candle was lit. After dinner Vegeta informed her that he would train for the rest of the night so he could prepare for Frieza and vent his anger.

Bulma searched her closet and emerged with a see through night gown that stopped an inch under her back side. She pulled the gown onto her body and covered it with a silk robe. Her three inch spiked heels completed her ensemble and she was ready to leave the room.

With her hair still damp and her rode wrapped tightly around her, she made her way to the gravity chamber that Vegeta was training in. She could hear the sounds of his blasts from her position inside the palace. Only a few minutes later she arrived to the door of the machine.

After entering her code and returning the gravity to normal inside the room, she entered. Vegeta lifted his body from the position on the floor after finishing his round of push ups. While facing away from Bulma he spoke, "I hope you have a very good reason for interrupting my training."

Bulma could see the ripples of muscles tensing and relaxing on his back. Sweat dripped from his chiseled back and toned arms. Her hands ached to touch him. "You do not want to see your mate before she gives into sleep?" Bulma cooed.

"I am busy training to save your planet and mine. I have no time for foolish games," Vegeta heard the sound of Bulma's robe hitting the ground. It took all of his will not to rush over to her. He needed to train.

"I guess I shall go to bed alone tonight," she turned to face the door and bent down to pick up her robe with her back to her mate.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and lost his control when he saw what the woman was wearing. He pushed Bulma against the wall in a flash and pressed his body against hers as he whispered in her ear.

"Why do you tease me so?" Vegeta ran his hand up and down her exposed thigh. He breathed in the fresh scent on her neck. Being so close to her when she is half dressed drives him crazy.

Bulma moaned as he gently nipped at her neck and dragged his tongue across her collar bone. He massaged her breast with one hand and positioned her leg on his shoulder with the other one. She could feel his readiness pressing against his shorts on her naked womanhood.

Vegeta tore her thin gown off her body in one quick swoop. "You will pay for that, mister," Bulma whined but soon gasped as Vegeta's mouth found her nipple.

"I hope so," she heard Vegeta grunt as he pushed into her tight walls. He lifted her other leg off the ground and held her against the wall with his muscled body.

Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck and rode the waves of pleasure her mate was causing. Her lips found his and they hungrily tasted each other as they made love throughout the night.

* * *

Slightly longer then the last and with a little fun added in! Hope you liked it. Let me know with reviews! 


	38. Chapter 38

Ch.38

I'm SO sorry that it took so long to update! With the holidays and everything I didn't have time to write or anything else. It's short but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Bulma rolled onto her side to stare at the empty space beside her. The silk sheets lay in ruins around her. The previous night's events began to run through her mind and a faint smile laced her lips. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard humming coming from the bathroom behind her. She could hear the click of heels beating against the marble floor beneath them. Bulma sat upright and turned to face the bathroom door as a glowing woman met her gaze.

"Good morning Princess Bulma. I apologize if I have disturbed your rest, but I could wait no longer to draw your bath water. If I remember correctly, you never slept past nine, but oddly enough it is thirty minutes past ten and you are only now rolling over. You must have had a long night," the middle aged woman cracked a smile.

Bulma wrapped what was left of the silk sheets around her naked body. She quickly walked to the woman that had been like a second mother to her. Bulma hugged the woman tightly and pulled away to look into her eyes.

"It seems like I haven't seen you in ages," Bulma beamed.

"The days dragged by, but there were only a few days. I have missed my little trouble maker and now I find out that she brings another hellion home along with her. I'm getting too old for such things," the brown haired woman pushed a piece of blue hair out of Bulma's face.

"So you have met the lucky man," Bulma teased.

"Met is an understatement. I was almost murdered by the man when I entered the room. He had my throat against the wall before I knew what happened. After a few seconds he realized that I was a servant and not a threat. The man threw me down and spat off a few curses before leaving," the woman sighed.

Bulma giggled. "That sounds like Vegeta. Sorry about that, Mima. He is a little high strung because of everything that is going on. I guess he means well," Bulma strode into the bathroom and out of the sheets.

"Well if I had a man that would kill to protect me, then I'd die a happy woman. You pulled in a handsome one and it doesn't hurt that he is ridiculously strong. How I wish I was young again," Mima swooned.

Bulma stepped into the hot water eventually laying so only her face was above the water. "You act like you are on the brink of death. I believe you are only thirty-five years young. Also, I've seen your man and he isn't too shabby," Bulma winked.

Mima chuckled. "Honey, my man isn't half of what yours is. Mine isn't a Saiyan prince."

"I guess your right, but Vegeta isn't all peaches and cream. He is rude, arrogant, and disrespectful," Bulma huffed.

Mima watched as the young woman's face contorted into anger. "Since you are my friend and you are obviously oblivious to this, I will let you in on a secret. All men are those things," she said as they both began to laugh.

Vegeta had been in one of the King's gravity chambers since early that morning. His entire body was sore from beating himself to a pulp. Sweat and blood fused together as they ran down his chest. He had burned the image of killing Frieza into his mind and wouldn't believe otherwise. He must defeat Frieza or his people will suffer. Bulma will suffer.

Vegeta threw a punch at the metal wall. Only the thought of Frieza being in the presence of Bulma made his blood boil. He would protect his mate with his life. No one means as much to him as she does.

The prince turned off the gravity chamber and wiped the fluids from his body with a towel. A smirk crawled onto his face as he thought of the previous night. After dinner there will be an encore. He had chosen the perfect mate and no one would take her from him.

As he opened the machine's exit a dark figure loomed in the doorway.

"Why are you gracing me with your presence, Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"I've come to ask about taking a mate. I know you do not approve, but why? Is it so wrong of me to have someone to love?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against a large oak tree. "Love is for the weak. That disgusting word shouldn't be in any Saiyans vocabulary. My royal guard has no right to mate and that is Saiyan law. I cannot change it."

Kakkarot stood before his prince. "Why can't you change it? You are the future King after all."

"I can't and that's final," Vegeta growled.

"You can't, or you won't?" Kakkarot asked.

"Think what you want," Vegeta said uninterested.

"Vegeta, what if you loved Bulma with everything you had, but no matter what you couldn't have her for yourself? Wouldn't you do anything you could to be with her?"

The prince scrunched his eye brows. "Why are you so soft? A Saiyan's feelings should be private and almost nonexistent," Vegeta scowled.

Kakkarot sighed. "Well, I guess I should speak to Bulma about this when she becomes queen. She wouldn't mind changing a silly law for a friend," he turned to leave.

Vegeta's anger was starting to get the better of him. "How dare you act as though a woman will have authority over me?"

"Doesn't she?" Kakkarot smirked.

* * *

What will happen at dinner and will Vegeta lose his temper with a certain someone? Please review! 


	39. Chapter 39

CH39

I don't own DBZ! Please forgive me for not updating lately. I've been extremely busy. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

* * *

Vegeta went back to training after Kakkarot left the facilities. He was going to get ready for dinner, but his guard's words pissed him off. Why would he think Bulma could get a Saiyan law abolished? Only the King can do those things so what would his mate have to do with it?

If he continues to slack off on his training, than the law won't matter because Frieza will destroy Planet Vegeta along with its inhabitants. That lizard would have no mercy except on Prince Vegeta. He would keep him alive only to suffer from the pain of losing his planet. Now that Bulma was in his life his planet wouldn't be the biggest loss.

Vegeta ferociously punched and kicked the air until he couldn't any more. The sun was beginning to set and dinner would be ready in an hour. He had plenty of time to shower and speak with his mate about Kakkarot taking a mate.

Bulma opened the door to her chambers. After stepping into the room she noticed steam coming from the bathing room which brought her back to reality. She was not the only one staying in her chambers any more.

Her eyes watched as Vegeta stepped out of the steam filled room with a drying cloth wrapped around his waist. The fabric stopped at mid thigh and didn't leave much to the imagination. Droplets of water rolled down his chiseled upper body and his hair was the only dry thing on his body.

Soon the prince's eyes caught his mate's. Vegeta's stare sent shivers down the princess's spine and they weren't from being afraid. While signing documents, speaking to the public, and other duties all she wanted to do was touch her mate. She couldn't take her mind off of him.

Her hands ached to touch him if only for a few minutes before dinner. Bulma stepped towards him while he searched for a clean battle suit. His harsh voice rang through the room as she was close to touching his back.

"There will be none of that before dinner. We have something to discuss," Vegeta turned dark eyes to his mate.

"Vegeta, I'm tired of talking about Frieza and how he will stop at nothing to destroy you. Why can't we have a normal conversation while I give you a massage?" Bulma's smile brightened the room.

"I wasn't going to talk about Frieze. We need to discuss why Kakkarot thinks he will take a mate when we return home," Vegeta growled.

"Well, that is easy. I told him that he could," Bulma chirped.

"I will tell you exactly what I told him. The law can not and will not be changed. The idiot cannot take a mate and that is final," the prince announced.

Bulma's eyes went ablaze and her hands formed fists at her sides. "I will not stand by and watch him suffer because of your pride. He is a good man that deserves to be happy."

Vegeta cut her off before she could continue. "If I cannot be happy, than why should I allow him to be?"

His mate's eyes went from angry to sad in an instant. That was the end of the conversation as far as Bulma was concerned. She only had one other thing to say. "Since you are unhappy that means I'm not doing my duty as a mate. You may stay in this room and I'll have another prepared for myself. Tomorrow I'll announce that our joining is canceled."

She grabbed a few things from her closet and walked out the door. Vegeta's body was fighting against his pride. He wanted to go after her and explain what he meant, but his pride was telling him that it wasn't his fault that she misunderstood. His fists quickly found a wall to obliterate.

Dinner was uncomfortable for everyone at the table. The princess refused to sit beside her mate and would not say why. She sat across from the Saiyan prince who had the look of death in his eyes, but he didn't look at her once throughout the meal. The Saiyan warriors were uneasy due to the waves of power rolling off of their prince while the King and Queen watched with confused faces.

Soon the King could take no more. "What have you done, Vegeta? I trust that you have not forgotten our deal," he whispered. Unfortunately for him his daughter heard every word.

"What deal?" Bulma looked towards her father.

"It's nothing really. I just requested that the prince keep you happy. What father wouldn't want happiness for his offspring?" The King grinned uneasily.

"That is all well and good, but what would he get in return? I know you better than you think father," Bulma narrowed her eyes.

The King swallowed a lump in his throat. "If Prince Vegeta can keep you happy, than he will become the ruler of Earth when I die."

Bulma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her blue orbs could have made the strongest man weep. Vegeta had never seen this expression on her face. It looked like pure angst.

"I see. My happiness is for power and nothing more."

"Bulma dear, they are men and power is enough to keep any woman happy," The queen interjected.

"Mother, I've heard enough. Please excuse me," Bulma said as she stood and glided out of the dining hall.

Vegeta watched as his mate left the room. When turning back to his plate of food, he noticed Kakkarot looking in his direction. His guard's eyes were full of sorrow and the prince couldn't determine if Kakkarot felt sorry for him or Bulma. The dinner ended shortly after that.

Vegeta decided to train after dinner so he could release his anger. He closed the door to his chambers and made his way to the gravity machines. While passing a door to his left soft sobs reached the Saiyan's ears. It was his mate crying in her new room.

His hand settled on the door knob, but he felt a familiar ki approaching. Kakkarot stopped in front of his prince and friend. "She most likely doesn't want to see you right now," he whispered.

"I did not ask for advice from the likes of you," Vegeta replied while removing his hand from the knob.

"No advice will help now that you made her cry. The female mind does not forget when they are hurt," his guard informed.

"Whatever, Kakkarot. Let's go train." Unbeknownst to his friend Vegeta took his words to heart.

A few hours had passed since Bulma started crying in her room. She touched her swollen red eyes and felt like a silly girl. Nothing in life is perfect, she thought.

She slipped on a night gown over her robe before leaving the room to get some fresh air. Silently she walked around the palace thinking on the earlier events. Something was telling her to talk with Vegeta about the issue so they could live peacefully together. Her mind was made up.

Bulma reached the hall where her old chambers were located, but paused in her journey. The small space was dark, but she could make out a figure standing in front of chamber's entrance. Her eyes were still blurry from crying so she wasn't certain of who it was.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Bulma asked after sneaking up on them.

The person turned and immediately covered her mouth with a large hand. Bulma tried t o shout, but her screams were muffled. Her small arms and legs tried desperately to get free, but to no avail.

"I came to kill the prince, but you will do, Princess Bulma," a man's voice whispered into her ear.

A pain like no other ripped through her body when sharp metal sliced into her back. Her stomach clenched as the man dug deeper with the knife than before. Her strength was draining from her along with blood. The man dropped her frail body to the ground and quickly ran away.

The blood soaked robe and gown clung to her skin as she lay helplessly on the cold marble floor. Unbearable pain wracked her body when she coughed up dark red blood. Tears mixed with the liquid when realization hit her. She was going to die.

* * *

Is it the end for the princess? Let me know what you think and how you liked it! 


	40. Chapter 40

I'm finally back! I still don't own DBZ! Hope you guys enjoy this update. I know it's short, but I wanted to get another chapter out there for you!

CH40

A right hook slammed into Vegeta's face before he could block the attack. Then a kick to the ribs that sent him flying to the other side of the gravity chamber. The metal wall gave way to the wall of muscle.

A goofy looking face hovered over him while he stopped to get his thoughts together. "Prince Vegeta, you aren't concentrating and I'm kicking your ass. When you're training you shouldn't think about anything else."

The Saiyan Prince glared at his guard and friend. He was right about kicking his ass, but concentrating was a different story. He was trying to concentrate on anything and everything except his mate. Unfortunately nothing else was as important as her at that very minute. She definitely hated him for the things he said and the deal with her father.

Kakkarot took a seat on the ground beside his prince. "Listen, Vegeta. You have lived your entire life without anything to care for. Now you have a mate who would probably go up against Frieza alone if she had to so you wouldn't get hurt. It's going to be hard to change your outlook on life, but you'll have to if you want to keep her."

"What kind of bullshit are you talking about, idiot? I don't care if she stays with me or leaves because I will always be the Prince of all Saiyans with or without her."

Vegeta would never admit that he did or said anything wrong. Bulma would stay with him no matter what happened. "Now get off your ass and fight me."

Kakkarot stood, but headed towards the door without a word. Prince Vegeta watched as his guard stopped before leaving the room. "You really are stupid. As long as you have that attitude you will be alone in life."

Vegeta turned to do a series of kicks and punches while his friend exited the chamber. What did he know about Bulma's feelings? He better not know a damn thing or he would be buried ten feet under Saiyan soil.

Loud breathing came from right out side of the facilities. Vegeta could make out Kakkarot's voice, but the other was unfamiliar. The Saiyan guard was telling the Earthling to calm down when deafening words left the messenger's mouth.

" Princess Bulma is bleeding to death in the medical wing. She was stabbed in front of the Prince's quarters."

The Saiyan Prince dashed out of the training room and grabbed the man by the throat. Burning fury raged through his black eyes as the man's horrified face went still.

"Is what you say true?" Vegeta growled.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta. The Princess is dying as we speak," the man choked out.

Kakkarot flew towards the palace with Vegeta along side him and picking up pace. This couldn't be happening. His mate was bleeding to death and there was nothing he could do about it. Earthling medicines are far behind those of the Saiyans.

It started to rain as they made their way back to the palace. Pain and rage mixed together to form tears in Vegeta's eyes. He hadn't cried his entire life, but just the thought of seriously losing his mate was enough to dampen his dry eyes. At least the rain would hide his emotion from his guard.

Then, an idea raced though Vegeta's thoughts. He had a regeneration tank on his ship. As long as he could get her to it before her heart stopped, she would be fine.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" Kakkarot asked with anxiety in his eyes.

"We have to," Vegeta said calmly even though his insides felt like they were falling apart.

Doctors and nurses were crowded around Bulma's bed doing anything they could to keep her alive. Blood soaked cloths were passed from person to person until they reached the growing pile beside the operating table. The King and Queen stood shocked at the far side of the room.

Vegeta burst through the doors first followed by his guard. His eyes caught a glimpse of blue hair flowing from the only bed in the room. The muscles in his chest tightened with the proof that she really was in trouble.

King Briefs made his way to the prince through the crowd of people. Vegeta met him half way into the room with a blank face.

"No time to talk," Vegeta roared while passing the King.

He threw the doctors to the side and finally had a clear view of his mate. She was laying naked on the operating table with her back in the air. A large stab wound was rapidly emitting blood and didn't look like it was going to stop. He had to get her to the tank fast.

Without another thought he cradled her in his arms and rushed out of the room and into the night sky. She was unconscious and must have been for a while. Her body was growing cold and her heart was barely beating. Vegeta kept her as close to his body as possible without damaging the wound more.

The face of his mate was peaceful, but he wouldn't let her stay in that state for long. After she heals in the tank he will go back to teasing her and making her life a living hell. Without causing her misery his life would be meaningless. Her loud mouthed, opinionated presence gave him happiness and he couldn't let her die without telling her so.

He reached the ship in only a few minutes, but had little time to spare. Her heart beat was slowing with every second that passed. The normally rosy cheeks were starting to turn blue in front of Vegeta's eyes.

His royal room was dark, but the regeneration tank was on and ready. Kakkarot was standing beside the machine with worry etched in his face. The idiot was good for something, Vegeta thought.

"I'm getting in with her. Maybe the blood from my training wounds will enter her injury and help heal her faster. Let us out in three days time."

"Hopefully I'll be letting both of you out alive," Kakkarot said with an attempted smile.

Vegeta stripped quickly and sat with Bulma positioned in front of him in the tank. He wrapped both strong arms around her waist and laid her head against his chest. In three days she will wake up in his arms like she will for the rest of her life. Or at least that's what Vegeta was wishing for.

* * *

AHHH! What will happen in three days?! Will Bulma be alive when Vegeta wakes up or not? Who tried to kill Bulma? Let me know what you think! Please review!


	41. Chapter 41

So this is the final chapter of The Event to Last a Lifetime. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry that my fight scene sucks.

* * *

CH41 FINAL CHAPTER

Vegeta awoke to a room full of Saiyan warriors and empty arms. He was no longer in the regeneration tank and instead lying on the floor naked. One of his men hurriedly handed him a battle suit and stepped back in line with the other ten or so men. The Prince's eyes shot around the room looking frantically for his mate, but she was nowhere in sight. His ears perked when he heard one word.

"Frieza," one of the warriors said before they were cut off.

"Where is Bulma?" Vegeta roared while putting his battle suit on.

Before anyone could answer a huge boulder ripped through the outside wall and into the regeneration tank. The warriors formed a semi circle in front of Vegeta like guards while alien men entered the building through the wall. A cynical laugh made Vegeta want to throw up.

"Where is my pet monkey?" A large purple lizard inquired.

Vegeta felt the bile rising in his throat. Frieza had already transformed and the prince had only been out of the regeneration tank for a few minutes. The overgrown lizard was ugly, but not stupid. He must have figured out that Vegeta was planning to fight him.

"My dear Prince Vegeta, what have you done? How could you defy me and still be so weak? I'll demolish you along with this planet," Frieza laughed.

The Saiyan warriors tightened their semi circle when the lizard stepped towards them. They would never allow a freak kill their future king. Death would come before they would let that happen.

A piece of glass crunched under Frieza's feet as he continued towards the Saiyan wall. "I even gave you the chance to take a mate and this is how you repay me?"

"How did you.." Vegeta was cut off by the maniac's cackle.

"How did I know that you had a mate? Well, I have Saiyan connections," Frieza said while pointing to a large Saiyan warrior that was standing off to the side. It was Radditz.

Prince Vegeta barely controlled his urge to quickly break his fellow Saiyans neck. He never liked the idiot, but now he disgusted him.Radditz betrayed his planet and prince.

"What did you do to her?" Vegeta seethed.

Frieza put his hands on his hips and cocked his head. "You don't know?"

"Know what?" Vegeta glared at the pathetic excuse for a male.

"Your mate died while you were taking a nap. Good old Radditz here informed me immediately." A grin crossed the lizard's lips.

Everything around Vegeta went silent. He couldn't hear Frieza laughing or the warriors preparing for battle. All he could hear was Bulma's voice telling him that she would be safest with him. She died in his arms while he was asleep and unable to do a thing.

His shocked eyes scanned the room one more time in hopes that it was a lie. The princess was not there. She would never be anywhere again. He will never see her smile, hear her laugh, or hold her tight ever again. Life was now meaningless.

A tear fell down each royal cheek and from two heartbroken eyes. His mate was gone while he was left to live a life of pure loneliness. Soon his sadness turned to rage as the sound of hysterical laughing reached his ears.

"You cry for an Earthling whore! It's too much. I can't take it anymore." Frieza had a scaly arm wrapped around his stomach and the other holding the broken wall.

The earth started to tremble beneath their booted feet. Rocks and debris floated in the air as raw power surged through the building and the surrounding area. Vegeta's fists were clenched at his sides while his body shook in extreme anger. Frieza watched as his hair changed from black to blonde and then back to black. The prince had gone Super Saiyan. What a surprise.

Prince Vegeta roared as his power hit it's maximum. He was now a Super Saiyan and nothing was going to stand in his way of killing the tyrant that ruined his past and now future. His eyes landed on Radditz, but he would have to wait for a battle with him on another day. Right now Frieza was the only one that mattered.

His warriors scattered throughout the room to supply cover for their prince if he needed it. With every step the prince took towards the lizard he became more enraged. A bright blue ball of light formed in the palm of his hand. He forced his ki into the ball of energy and shot it towards the smiling enemy.

"You will need to do more than that to kill me," Frieza said as he side stepped the energy ball.

To his surprise Vegeta has appeared behind him and caught both of his arms. The lizard couldn't break free nor could he feel his arms. The prince's breath breezed by Frieza's ear.

"You are as harmless as a puppy to me now," Vegeta teased. His anger wasn't allowing him to think straight. His eyes were blazing with more emotion than he knew what to so with.

Frieza head butted Vegeta and broke free from his grasp. The two fighters faced each other with a scowl. Before the prince could attack again his enemy transformed to his highest power level. This Frieza was shorter, but much deadlier. Vegeta tried to back away to think, but was punched in the stomach by nothing, but air. Then he was on the ground after the lizard busted his knee cap. The tyrant continued to beat every inch of his body until Vegeta was parallel with the dirt.

"I tried to tell you that you weren't strong enough, weakling!" Frieza said as he lifted Vegeta from the ground by his hair. Blood rolled down his arm and bruises had already formed on his face. The horror of defeat was not as painful as his empty heart. If he couldn't kill Frieza like this, than he wanted to die. He had nothing to live for any longer.

The trees and water passed by underneath them as his enemy flew them to the alien ship he arrived in. Pain was pulling at Vegeta from every point on his body, but it didn't matter any more. Frieza would kill him and then…wait! Why hadn't Frieza killed him yet?

"What are you doing?" Vegeta choked out of dry lips.

"Taking you back to my planet so I can make you miserable," he chuckled.

"Nothing you can do will cause me more pain," the prince admitted.

"I doubt that," the lizard smirked.

They reached the ship in minutes and were accompanied by all of Frieza's men. They had been fighting so the prince figured his men were all dead. That means his planet will soon be destroyed.

Vegeta was thrown into a small holding cell with a tiny window that came to eye level with him sitting down. He peered through the glass to see green and blue mix as the ship lifted from the ground. His gaze landed on an odd colored tree that actually looked like a man. Wait…it was a man and someone he knew very well. It was Kakkarot. He wiped the blood from his eye that was falling from a gash on his forehead. Once his vision was clear something unmistakable caught his eye beside his Saiyan friend…blue hair.

* * *

AHHH! BULMA'S alive and Vegeta was abducted! So as you know this was my final chapter for this story, but have no fear. There will be a sequel in the not so distant future. I hope you enjoyed my little twist and that you will continue to read the sequel. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
